<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thousand Steps, A Million Prayers by Rikamae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621219">A Thousand Steps, A Million Prayers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikamae/pseuds/Rikamae'>Rikamae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Bad Flirting, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, M/M, No Petrification Event, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, embarrassing dad Byakuya, misunderstandings galore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 04:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikamae/pseuds/Rikamae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Climb the stairs, make your wish. If you're lucky, the god of fortune will reward you.</p><p>Gen wasn't taking any chances. He would climb the thousand steps to Ishigami shrine if it meant success.</p><p>He never expected his life to change forever after seeing those crimson eyes. Was it fate for them to meet? A freak accident?</p><p>All of it begs the question: What is fortune to a god?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ring the Bell, Make a Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The scent of flowers filled the air. A Spicy, floral scent, with clove-like undertones, piquant, bright, and vivid. It swirled through the summer wind, carrying with it the sound of cicadas, the rustling of leaves, and the warmth of the afternoon sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps joined the symphony of senses. A young man brushed his long black bangs out of his eyes, sighing in relief as he ascended the final step. He looked over Ishigami shrine fondly. The shrine was always beautiful, with its grounds meticulously maintained and the building itself shining as if brand new. The proprietors must have found joy in their work. For this reason the young man preferred this shrine over others, although today would be his first day partaking in the ritual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man adjusted the long sleeves of his coat as he walked the stone path to the small wooden building. The trees on either side of the path were full of lush green foliage, and the wind shifting through the trees filled the air with their music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was not another person in sight: a calculation the young man counted on. How embarrassing to be seen, he thought, climbing a thousand stairs in the middle of summer, in a suite no less, just to pray for a little good fortune.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stood in front of the offering box, he paused. He gazed down into the slotted holes, seeing the remnants of past offerings. There was plenty of coins, some paper money as well, but he noticed the small latch that allowed one to leave larger offerings if so desired, such as the packages of fried tofu and bottles of alcohol he saw inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his gaze upward, catching sight of a thickly braided rope. The young man’s eyes widened in recognition as he set down his briefcase and reached for the thick braid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bong...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bong…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clapped his hands together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kami-sama…” He muttered against the wind that swept against his bangs. “I pray for good luck in my audition, and for many successful shows to follow…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind accepted his prayer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, his shoulder’s relaxing as he opened his eyes, staring through the glass pane on the small doors of the shrine. He caught sight of the holy object: a red gem, perhaps the size of a baseball, placed delicately upon a green cushion. Looking upon its shining surface made him smile, although he did not realize the fact himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh!” A short laugh made the man nearly jump out of his skin. He took a step back, his head turning towards the source of the sound. Just off to his right, sitting on the shrines deck, was a high school student. He sat with one leg off the edge, the other leg bent to provide a rest for the arm that held a book. His hair was spiked up, with one bang dangling in front of his face, and his red eyes never left his book as he continued to chuckle at seemingly nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you-?” The man looked around the empty shrine yard. There was no one around, not a hint of another soul. The high school student continued to laugh, causing the young man to narrow his eyes. “And just what is so funny?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing,” The high school student waved his free hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other knew he was lying, but there wasn’t any reason to remain and make a fool of himself in front of some kid. He picked up his briefcase and turned to leave…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you auditioning for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way this kid heard him… was there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly turned towards the kid, who had finally pulled his eyes from the book to shoot him an amused grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a punk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man returned his grin with a sly smile. He bowed from the waist, twisting his arm in front of him. With a flick of his wrist, a carnation appeared in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spicy. Clove-like. Bright and vivid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m what one would call a mentalist.” His grey eyes shone with confidence. He offered the flower to the high schooler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger man’s nose twitched. He stuck his nose back into his book. “Some mentalist you must be to be asking the god’s for help. I say if you really want something, you put in the effort for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” The mentalist straightened his posture, carefully slipping the carnation back into his sleeve. No point in wasting it, now was there? “But I do think it’s best to cover all of your bases. I’d hate to say that I didn’t try </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get what I want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as the corner of the boy’s mouth tugged. “That’s one way to look at it. Maybe the god of this shrine was the last piece you were missing to make it big.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” The mentalist grinned, amusement hiding behind his gray eyes. “In that case, if you see the name Asagiri Gen in flashing lights, you’ll know just how worth it this has been.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger boy’s amusement faded, replaced with minor annoyance as he waved his hand. “Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asagiri Gen stuck out his lip. “How mean~ and to think you could’ve been my first fan…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The high schooler huffed, rolling his eyes as he turned the page of his book. Gen was satisfied with that, turning to take the thousand steps back down to civilization. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen wondered, briefly, what year that boy must have been to be able to read a book on quantum mechanics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Gen took his visit to the shrine, he made sure to keep an eye out for the high school aged boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have to look hard. He was already there, sitting just off to the side of the shrine’s box. He was in a slightly different position, with his head cocked to the side lazily, his eyebrows pulled together in concentration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen tried to ignore him as he stepped up to the shrine and rang the bell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bong…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bong…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen took a deep breath as he clapped his hands together. “Thank you for the successful audition!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen wasn’t at all surprised at the smirk that he caught from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still going to have to put in effort if you want to be famous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen sighed, turning to the boy with a hand upon his hip, shifting his weight to one side. “Why are you even here if you don’t believe in the gods?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy rolled his eyes. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually </span>
  </em>
  <span>quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen shook his head. He turned back to the offering box, opening the lid. </span>
  <span>This caught the boy’s full attention. He watched expectantly as Gen pulled a bottle out of a paper bag and carefully set it within the box. He closed the lid before catching the boy staring, a grin appearing across his face. “Look for my name, won't you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy turned away, stuffing his nose within the book again. “I don’t even remember it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So mean…” Gen flicked his wrist, producing a small flower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another carnation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s nose twitched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen left the flower atop the shrine’s box before turning to take his leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he descended the stairs, the high school boy lifted his red eyes from the words in his book. Smug laughter filled the air. “Asagiri Gen, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind smelled spicy, clove-like, bright and vivid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scent grew on him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. At First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gen cannot believe his eyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the wonderful comments! Please enjoy chapter 2!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asagiri Gen: Live on Channel 13! Tonight only!</p><p> </p><p>Daring Tips and Tricks: Tickets sold out!</p><p> </p><p>Read Asagiri Gen’s best seller <em> Of Heart and Minds </em>! At a local bookstore near you!</p><p> </p><p>Does Asagiri is Gay?????? Five possible hookups and one possible lover????</p><p> </p><p>Tickets on Sale Now for Asagiri Gen’s next Tour!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hard work and diligence.</p><p> </p><p>Many people have asked Gen what his secret to success was, and that was always his answer. He knew what he wanted, and he put in 110% of the effort. There were times where he wanted to give up, and he would slap himself in the face and try even harder. It wasn’t up for debate. This was the life he chose, and he would fight to keep it.</p><p> </p><p>The interviewers always loved those lines. It was something they could sell. A typical “You can do it, too!” to feed the masses. Gen knew he possessed talent, a quick mind, a penchant for reading people and the ability to socialize and network appropriately to get where he was at. In a way he wasn’t lying, he certainly had to put in a lot of effort to get where he was at.</p><p> </p><p>But there was another part of him, a softer, sentimental side, that liked to believe that a certain god atop a thousand steps heard his prayers. It was during his time between tours, like he was now, that he liked to look back on those summer days:</p><p> </p><p>He’d just turned twenty, was breezing through his psychology courses at the community college, and had a dream to share his love for magic and psychology with the world.</p><p> </p><p>(And be famous too, of course. That was a big plus.)</p><p> </p><p>It was a humbling experience to climb the thousand steps, to greet the humble shrine, to ring the bell that called for the god’s attention and to simply pray that fortune would find you…</p><p> </p><p>And sometimes, but not as often (he swore to himself), he would think about that high school boy sitting near the steps. He never forgot how he reminded Gen to not rely on luck, to work hard to get what he wanted. He wondered what became of the boy who sat at the steps of the god of fortune, listening unapologetically to what people wished for. </p><p> </p><p>Did he have his own wish? </p><p> </p><p>Did he ever find his fortune?</p><p> </p><p>Free time was a luxury that Gen rarely received. His manager was a saint to let him take his lunch and go home. Today, he planned to spend his free time going down memory lane. It had been five years since he climbed the thousand steps to Ishigami shrine; five years since he felt the burning in his calves. </p><p> </p><p>Right, there was a reason he hadn’t come here on his time off before.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the stone path lined with green trees brought back so many memories. Gen found himself tucking his long black bangs behind his ear and lowering the surgical mask that covered his face, his eyes softening as he looked upon the quaint shrine. It looked just as it did back then; pristeen, clean, like someone took care of it as if they loved it.</p><p> </p><p>On a whim, Gen allowed his eyes to travel to that one spot, just off to the right of the shrines wooden steps. It lay empty, but Gen could imagine the high school boy holding a book with a topic that went way over his head. He could practically see the smug expression he held as he watched Gen’s vulnerability whilst praying for the aid of a higher power. Gen grinned at the empty spot. </p><p> </p><p>That kid was such a brat.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of cicadas welcomed him forward. Gen stepped up the shrine confidently, pulling out his wallet as he did so. He opted to skip ringing the bell, figuring that he need not disturb the god if he did not need anything, and placed in a good amount of money. He then clapped his hands, a small smile tugging his lips as he prayed silently. After all, it was so easy to be overheard.</p><p> </p><p>Gen lowered his hands, smiling at the offering box, at the thick braided rope, and finally at the encased red orb within the shrine, still shining as brightly as the day he first saw it.</p><p> </p><p>This was Gen’s beginning. It felt like coming home. </p><p> </p><p>After visiting this shrine five years ago, his audition was a success; he made a deal with a talent agency and found the best manager in the business. He sold out shows and spent his life comfortably, with everything he had asked for and more. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing his beginning again filled him with warmth. It was exactly what he needed to push himself through the tiring work of preparing for his next tour. With this, he felt he could continue for another five years, at least! </p><p> </p><p>Gen walked down the steps and down the stone path, turning around to look back at the shrine one last time before donning his mask and returning to civilization as an ordinary citizen (that probably just had a cold, totally not a celebrity under here), when a flash of white caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a small peek of white, fluttering behind the left edge of the shrine. Gen blinked when he caught sight of it again, flowing into vision before hiding behind the shrine again. “What… is that?” Gen found himself muttering as he walked to the edge of the shrine. “A… banner? Stuck in the trees?”</p><p> </p><p>Was there a festival here recently? Did they leave something in the trees? Should he get it out for them? Surely it was the least he could do. </p><p> </p><p>Gen turned the corner of the shrine and froze midstep. </p><p> </p><p>The boy, the high school boy, the young brat that Gen had met on a whim five years ago, was napping on a sturdy branch in the trees. He wore priest attire; baggy white and green robes that fluttered as the wind brushed against him. That wasn’t what made Gen stop, though. No, it was the long white tail that faded into a deep forest green that was caught by the wind, gently swaying in the breeze. It was the large, pointed ears twitched in Gen’s direction. It was the strange markings framing his eyes, dark and jagged, like a scar. </p><p> </p><p>Gen held his breath as the figure’s eyes opened, and he saw those unforgettable, breathtaking red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And a second later they were gone.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing in the trees.</p><p> </p><p>There was no sign of life anywhere, actually.</p><p> </p><p>And Gen wondered if he were merely dreaming while standing.</p><p> </p><p>But he could not forget those eyes, just as piercing and deep as he remembered. If all of his memories of the past had faded, those eyes had not, and he was sure that he had seen them again. Perhaps they were older, sharper, lacking the roundness of youth, but they were <em> his </em>eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Gen walked back to the front of the shrine. What had he even seen? It wasn’t as if he could ask, nobody would believe what he saw, nobody would give him a reasonable answer. </p><p> </p><p>Gen looked up to the shrines pediment, where a certain symbol caught his eye. A star formed by nine fox tails…</p><p> </p><p>“A… Fox?” Gen’s eyes turned towards the red jewel housed inside the shrine. How was it that only now, after seeing something so mythical, so fantastically magical, so outrageously impossible, he thought the jewel seemed to <em> glow </em>?</p><p> </p><p>Gen turned towards the forest, hearing the rustling of the trees as the wind kissed his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he… a god?”<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a sight he would never forget. Not even after all these years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Gen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked at the sound of his name. He looked up to see familiar green eyes staring back at him. He smiled past his frustration. “Yes, Ukyo-chan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need a break? We’ve been discussing your next tour for an hour now…” Ukyo's soft gaze pierced through Gen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen hummed knowingly, leaning back in his chair, gazing wistfully at nothing. “A break, huh?"The mentalist sighed." Perhaps you’re right. How long do I have?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo smiled softly before gazing at his phone. “You have about an hour and a half before your photoshoot. Go unwind for a little while, but be there early.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Erfect-pay!” Gen hopped out of his chair, grabbing his cap off the hook next to the door and slipping it on his head. “I’ll meet you on site, Ukyo-chan~!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be late.” His manager called after him as he left the conference room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen breathed out his nose slowly as he walked out of the building, frustration leaking out of him from being so easily read. His manager always saw through him, no matter how thorough his mask. It was to be expected, though. He was the best in the business. And if Ukyo thought he needed a break, then Gen knew that he was hyper fixating on something to the point of it getting in the way of his work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard for Gen to figure out what was eating at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks and Gen hadn’t been able to get the sight of a long flowing tail and twitching fox ears out of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It just made too much sense. The shrine of a fox god, a boy who always seemed to be there, and the mysterious sighting of a figure with fox qualities…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was most certainly a god. Wasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't be sure, but the best way to solve his fixation was usually to address it at the source. And so he found himself at the top of the thousand steps once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes darted to that one spot, just off to the right of the shrine steps-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s breath caught in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was no longer wearing a black high school uniform. Of course not, he would have graduated years ago. Instead he wore a short sleeved shirt with a sweater over it, and simple khaki slacks. His jaw was more defined than Gen remembered it, and, although he couldn't be sure, he figured that he must be taller as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And his eyes. Although they had not left the page of his book, Gen knew those eyes. Deep crimson, full of intelligence and curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The same eyes he saw two weeks ago, if only for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen strode forward. He ignored the shine entirely in favor of standing in front of the young man, still panting from his climb up the stairs. Said young man remained completely silent, never bothering to look up at Gen as his eyes continued to dart across the page of his book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed silent for a while. After a moment, the young man turned a page in his book. “Can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s words caught in his throat at the sound of the familiar voice. It was only slightly deeper, but it was the same as the one from five years ago. Questions swirled around in his head, but one called out the loudest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red eyes finally looked up to meet grey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt small, insignificant, as if he was looking into the eyes of something ancient.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He told himself it was just his imagination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen swallowed down the lump in his throat. “You don’t remember me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man stared into Gen’s eyes, and for a moment Gen wondered if that was what it felt like when he looked at others. Did others feel this exposed when Gen looked at them? When he read their microexpressions, the twitching of their eyes and mouths, did others feel like they were being read like an open book?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mentalist would not be so easily read. It was his livelihood to be unreadable, to be the one doing the reading. He played a simple smile, an interested but reserved expression, as he tried to get his own reading on the one in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he could tell was that he seemed cautious about something. His eyes were hard, his expression stoic. He was guarding something. The thought made Gen's stomach flutter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking for something within Gen. A tell, perhaps? Something that would give him away? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was he hiding?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt that he already knew the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the young man before him gave a shrewd smile. “Can’t say I do. Don’t take it too hard, though. There are a ton of people that visit this shrine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see… And here I thought that I left an impression!" Gen shifted his weight, a cocky smile spreading across his face as he adjusted the hat on his head. “I came to gloat, actually. I’ve become just as successful as I’ve always dreamed of!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the young man laughed, Gen almost felt thrown back five years ago, back to his first visit to this shrine. That same cocky, annoying laugh that he used to taunt Gen's prayer rang through his ears. He blinked at the person in front of him, recognizing that confident smirk pulling at his lips. “Is that so? Sounds like you’ve been working hard, then.” He turned his attention back to his book. It was titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feynman Lectures on Computations</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gen couldn't begin to comprehend what the topic entailed. “Maybe the gods will reward you for all your hard work?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen tilted his head slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he will reward me…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, what if this was just a normal guy? He was just overworked, that's all. And he should be on break right now, not climbing a thousand stairs to talk to some guy who read weird books at a shrine and eavesdrops on people’s prayers!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen turned on his heel, waving his hand absent-mindedly. “Ah, well, I think I got all the success that I deserve.” Gen reached up to grip the bill of his cap. He caught one final look of the young man from the corner of his eye. “A shame that you couldn’t remember my name, though…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A raised eyebrow was all the reaction Gen got from him before he made his exit. He stuffed his hands into the jacket pockets, cursing the heat of the day that worked against his right to privacy from the media as he began his descent down the thousand steps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would not come back here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no reason to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was mistaken, and that was all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen thought back to those red eyes, so familiar in their cautious gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen stopped walking. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> make eye contact with the figure two weeks ago. Was that brat trying to confirm that it was he who caught him napping in the tree?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen turned to look back up the stairs, the wind catching his bangs and obstructing his vision. The question in his mind finally reached his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you…?” He breathed into the wind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind gave no answer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A split second decision can lead to many discoveries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A month.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a month Gen hadn’t stopped thinking about that damned kid at the shrine. Despite his best efforts to stay away, he found himself at the shrine again and again. And every single time, that punk was there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Early in the morning? He was there. Late in the evening? There. High traffic times, low traffic times, weekdays, weekends… Every random time Gen could think to slip past his manager and climb the thousand steps, he was there!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This couldn’t be a coincidence, right? For what possible reason would a young man need to be at the shrine all the time for?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, they did live in a fairly large city. It wasn’t likely that they would cross paths anywhere else, if he left the shrine at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen sighed, scrolling through his search results for Japanese gods and yokai as he sipped his coffee. This was a ridiculous waste of his freetime, but research was the only thing he felt he could turn to at this point to calm his restlessness. He clicked on the first result.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakeneko - A shape-shifting cat. Was he actually a cat? A fluffy, white and green cat? Cat’s were often linked with fortune, after all. Gen shook his head. No, he was sure the shrines ensignia was referencing a nine-tailed fox. He continued searching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He learned of the Servants of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inari</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a shinto deity of rice. They were the god’s messengers, but some claimed that the god took the form of a fox. It’s said these fox spirits are particularly fond of aburage… so that’s why he always saw an offering of fried tofu at the shrine. Gen grinned, wondering if a certain young man had any preference for fried tofu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued scrolling, speed reading until he found a passage that interested him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inari’s kitsune are white, the color of good omen. Finally, something that fit Gen’s description! They are said to ward off evil, and sometimes serve as guardian spirits. That was a good sign, at least he wasn’t dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inari’s foxes are also said to aid against troublesome nogitsune, fox spirits that do not serve inari. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, spoke too soon. He might be a rouge, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that he learned about the trickster foxes. They ranged from bothering overly proud samurai to abusing poor farmers. Their goals are often seduction, theft of food, humiliation of the prideful, or vengeance for a perceived slight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen gulped. Maybe he was way over his head with this. Maybe he shouldn't be looking into this god’s background… it was none of his business, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some kitsune used their magic to the benefit of their companions for as long as they were treated with respect. Some even gifted their hosts their magic! Gen’s face flushed when he learned of kitsune taking the form of seductresses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he was certainly a handsome young man. If Gen worked his cards right, as he was known to do, he could end up with a fox guardian that would protect him from harm and even gift him his magic! Gen could even imagine running his hands through that soft fur…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen exited out of his search engine, feeling suddenly exposed and dirty. Maybe he still had time to work on his scripts…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Senku! Thanks for waiting!” Gen blinked as a large man entered the shop. With dark, spiky hair and broad shoulders, and a surprisingly kind face, he was certainly a looker. Gen peeked over his sunglasses, watching him walk past his table with an intrigued grin. He wasn't necessarily interested in any form of relationship, but he allowed himself the pleasure of looking at those he found attractive. His eyes didn’t leave the man until he took off his shoulder bag and sat across from…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The god!?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, you big oaf,” Mr. Maybe-a-god leaned back in his chair, casually swiping at the phone in his hand. His hair was pulled back into a lazy ponytail, and his button up shirt was loose and baggy on his arms. “You’re the one who asked for help studying, be on time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen faced forward in his chair, his back as rigid as a board. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was here. Which meant he wasn’t at the shrine. What does that</span>
  <em>
    <span> mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a stupid, rediculous, terrible, atrocious split second decision, Gen slammed his laptop closed, shoved it in his bag, and booked it out of the shop. Once out of line of sight, he broke out in a full sprint, gasping as he tried to steady the bag on his shoulder so it wouldn’t hit his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Se-Senku!” Gen panted as he began climbing the thousand steps two at a time. “His name… is Senku!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Gen breached the last step, he almost expected to see this "Senku" sitting just off to the right of the shrine, reading a book on a subject matter that he couldn’t comprehend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he wasn’t there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t confined to this place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did it!” Gen couldn’t help but cheer. He felt a strange sense of pride upon figuring this out. It didn’t prove anything, one way or the other, but he had figured this out on his own, and it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rush</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he wasn't stuck here, that was for certain. It put more weight on his "normal person" theory, but he couldn't let this completely take this Senku guy off the "supernatural" scale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he almost didn't notice someone round the corner of the shrine at that moment. The sight of the priestly man made Gen freeze, smiling awkwardly for a moment before regaining his composure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hello!” The priest greeted with a wide smile. “Have you come to pray?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The priest of Ishigami shrine… Gen had never caught sight of him before. He stood tall in his black clogs, his hair graying, fading to a dark blue color, with a tall hat upon his head. If there was anyone he could get a bit of information out of about this place, about that strange young man he thought never left, then it had to be him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I have…” Gen lied with ease, taking confident steps forward. He pushed his sunglasses off his nose, allowing them to rest on top of his head so that he could meet the elder man eye to eye. “Are you the priest of this shrine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be correct! Ishigami Byakuya, it’s nice to meet you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Gen bowed respectfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya gave a cheesy laugh as he began to sweep the steps of the shrine. “I hope you don’t mind if I work while you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all, Ishigami-san.” Gen paused in front of the steps, watching the priest carefully brush the bristles against the aged wood. “Ishigami-san… like the name of the shrine. Have you always lived and worked here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no!” Byakuya gave another laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “It belonged to my great uncle, and to his children, but the line ended abruptly and… Well, I happened to be the only person left in close-to-immediate family that was in a position to take the responsibility.” Byakuya stopped sweeping, resting both hands on the top of the broom as he smiled down to Gen. “It's certainly not where I thought I'd end up! I wanted to be an astronaut!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked at the sudden confession. “My, if that isn’t on the opposite spectrum!” Gen added a little laugh at the end of his statement. “Do you regret it, Ishigami-san?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Byakuya smiled up at the clouds, the look in his eyes nostalgic. “Not for all the stars in the sky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen offers with the slightest of smirks. “Oh, it must be a very rewarding job!” To be close to a god did mean prosperity, after all… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya’s laugh caught him off guard. “It’s a modest living, really. But it came with a house, and the promise of stability. I say it's what came after I inherited the shrine that makes giving up space so worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Gen muttered, seeing the crinkle around the old man’s eyes as he smiled peaked his curiosity. “What was it that made it worth it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a crazy story!” Byakuya chuckled, rubbing the stubble on his chin. “I found a baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked. “A baby?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right!" Byakuya laughed wholeheartedly. "Now I always thought people left babies at fire stations and hospitals, not at shrines!” Byakuya paused, smiling towards the offering box nostalgically. “I ran out here when I heard him crying and picked him up- the tiniest little baby I had ever seen in my life! My life changed forever at that moment,” Byakuya turned to Gen with an ear to ear grin. “I adopted him: raised him as my own! He’s my absolute pride and joy, that boy. Smart as a whip, hardworking and diligent. He keeps me on my toes, I’ll tell you!” Byakuya let out another chuckle, raising his eyes back to the sky. “I gave up space so I could watch my boy grow up… I don’t think Senku agreed with my decision, but he was only nine; there was no way I was gonna miss out on such important years of his life!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole world seemed to stop spinning at that exact moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Senku</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Gen’s voice was barely above a whisper. The wind caught his bangs, pulling them out of his face to reveal his wide eyes. “Your son… wouldn’t happen to be the young man who sits over there on the shrine and reads often, would he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya’s eyes lit up. “Oh, so you’ve met him! Yes, he’s a big help around the shrine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t say?” Gen tried to smile, but he wasn’t sure it met his eyes as a bead of sweat ran down his temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say he does a better job of upkeeping the shrine than I do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen brought his hand to his head to try to calm the pounding in his ears. “Left at the shrine as a child…?" Gen looked up to stare into Byakuya's rich brown eyes. "Wow, that's really amazing… you don’t think he might be a kitsune deity, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen saw the twitch in Byakuya's eyes, the stiffness in his smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahaha, wouldn't that be something?" Byakuya recovered well, Gen would give him that. But his tone was a little higher pitched, his motions a little more robotic as he swept. "I wouldn't have just inherited a shrine, but a god as well!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A little more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gen thought as he stepped forward, pressing questions that had been stewing in his mind for a month on the tip of his tongue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little more-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about, old man?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen turned around at light speed, his eyes wide as he stared into a pair of familiar red eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku stood with one hand on his hip, the other clutching the strap of his laptop bag on his shoulder. He held a distasteful look on his face as his eyes went between Gen and his father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air suddenly seemed stale around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen had been caught red-handed. He feared the worst would happen to him; was his fate to be cursed, to lose all the he had acquired, to be subjected to a fate worse than death-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Byakuya-san!” The larger man Gen had seen before peeked out from behind Senku, waving with a large grin across his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tension felt before seemed to completely melt away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, welcome home Senku, Taiju-kun!” Byakuya called out with a wave. Gen didn't miss how Byakuya's shoulders relaxed as he smiled down to his son. “I was just telling this young man how I found you as a baby-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, do you have to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>that story? No one even believes it, you know. Just say I’m adopted like a normal parent.” Senku crossed his arms across his chest, turning a cautious glare to Gen. When his eyes met with Gen’s, recognition crossed his face, and his peeved expression was replaced with one smugness. “Oh, I thought I’d seen your face before, Asagiri Gen. Did you come to give thanks to the shrine for all of your recent success?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt his blood run cold, his eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How does he know my name?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled, lifting his hand and pointing above his own forehead. “Don’t look so spooked, Mentalist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s hand went up to his head; his fingers brushed against the cool metal of his large rimmed sunglasses. Relief washed over him in an instant. Of course, his simple disguise choice of the day, no wonder Senku recognised him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait…" Gen blinked at realization overcame him. "You do remember me!” he glared at the smug brat in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku stuck his pinky in his ear. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The other day! I came here and asked if you remembered me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blinked, an attempt of expressing shock. “That was you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop lying, you knew it was me!” Gen retorted. There was no way this guy looked him over so thoroughly and didn't recognize him. A sly grin stretched across his face at this realization. “I told you that you’d remember the name Asagiri Gen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku huffed, flicking his fingers off to the side. “I didn’t lie. I didn’t remember it until I saw your damned advertisements everywhere after your visit. I don’t magically remember everybody who comes to the shrine,” Senku stuffed his hands into his pants pockets, eyeing Gen skeptically before a cheeky grin spread across his face. “Did you leave an offering?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Gen sputtered, caught off guard by Senku’s smug expression before shaking his head. “Not today, no…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Senku rolled his eyes. “Well, whatever. Come on, Taiju, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Senku!” Taiju followed behind Senku with a confused expression. “I thought you wanted to find out why he ran out of-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash Senku’s hand slapped across Taiju’s mouth. Gen blinked. How had he moved so fast?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku turned to Byakuya. “We’ll be in the lab, no visitors…” His eyes trailed to Gen before removing his hand from Taiju’s mouth and leading the way past the shrine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen watched in barely contained awe as Senku and Taiju left. He barely registered the laugh coming from the man next to him. “You and Senku get along pretty well, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s facade faltered completely as he turned to Byakuya. “Wha-? I don’t know what you-! You’d call that getting along?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya grinned mischievously down to Gen, who found that he could not hold eye contact with the priest in his current state. He adjusted the glasses back over his eyes to avoid Byakuya’s knowing stare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you left an offering here before?” was Byakuya's innocent question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked, eyeing Byakuya cautiously behind his sunglasses. “Yes… Well, years ago I left some sake, and about a month ago I left some money…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku remembered you, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Gen turned towards the priest, his eyebrows knitted together. “But he said-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya’s grin never left him as he descended the shrine’s steps. He clasped his hand on Gen’s shoulder, looking down at his shocked eyes from above his sunglasses. “Senku </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>remembers who leaves good offerings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen was left speechless as Byakuya left. He wondered, briefly, if the man understood how ridiculous he sounded. Why would the son of a priest have any reason to remember the people who left offerings at the shrine? What benefit does one get from such a thing? Even if he were the one to collect the offerings at the end of the day, Senku didn’t believe the gods could really help, so the gifts of thanks should have no impact on him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unless </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Shrine Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gen would get his answers, or lose his sanity trying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cap? Check. Sunglasses? Check. Mask? Check. Unsuspecting clothing? Check.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gift for the god of Ishigami Shrine? Gen adjusted the paper bag in his hands. Big check on that… damn was it heavy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today he would get answers. Nothing was going to stop him.  No one could possibly recognize him with all of these layers (even if it did make him look slightly suspicious), so there was not a chance that he would be sidetracked by fans on the street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he had a lovely bribe for a certain irritating punk that liked to hang out at the shrine. If he couldn’t get any answers out of him with this, then he was better off giving up entirely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Gen ascended the thousandth step, his eyes immediately landed on Senku. He sat in the same spot, just off to the right, hair wild and spiked, clothes formal but comfortable, and his nose stuck in another book. Gen took a deep breath as the wind brushed against his back. He stepped forward, trying to ignore the young man as he walked up to the offering box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen didn’t ring the bell, nor did he clap his hands and pray. He simply lifted the offering box’s lid, retrieved the large bottle of sake from his bag, and gentilly placed it inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice!” Gen jumped when Senku appeared across from him, making him drop the lid of the offering box with a cladder. Senku ignored Gen’s shock as he opened the box fully. He sat on the boxes edge, turning the bottle of sake in his hands to inspect the label. He let out a smooth whistle. “This is even better than the last bottle you brought!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked. The last bottle of sake was five years ago. Gen himself had only barely remembered it. It wasn't cheap, as Gen didn't believe in giving shabby gifts. This bottle was better though: top shelf, in fact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five whole years had passed, and Senku </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. When Senku shot him a suspicious glance, Gen shook his head. He removed his mask and glasses, seeing no point in hiding his identity if Senku already knew it was him. He gave a cheeky grin. “You know, the visitor’s of a shrine like to believe that our gifts go to the gods, not the caretakers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku huffed. “Ehh, what do gods want with sake, anyway? Aren’t they supposed to be all powerful or something? Do they have any reason to get drunk?” Senku ran his finger across the words on the bottle's ingredient list. “I bet this would be perfect to create an etching formula…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen spat out a laugh. “Etching formula? You won’t even drink it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku didn’t look up as he smirked. “No reason to, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen wanted to scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he crossed his arms, returning Senku’s smug expression. “Well, I hope the </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this shrine finds my offering pleasing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The look in Senku’s eyes after that would forever be seared into Gen’s memory. They burned a hole into him: cautious, yet somehow daring, as if he was searching directly into Gen’s soul. Gen held onto his act, daring to even match Senku’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Senku shrugged. “I guess you’ll find out when fortune finds you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When fortune finds me?” Gen repeated slowly. “I’ve already received my fame and fortune, Senku-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku looked shocked when Gen said his name for the first time. To be expected, as Senku had never introduced himself in the first place. He laughed, grinning with mischief behind his eyes as he regarded the mentalist before him. “That was the result of your own hard work. I’m talking about when the gods grant your deepest wish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked. “My deepest wish?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku nodded. “That’s right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen spat out a laugh. “You said the gods couldn’t help us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true, too,” Senku turned, adjusting himself on the edge of the box so that he faced Gen directly. “No god can make a mortal succeed at something they cannot do for themselves. What a god </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do is reward you for your effort… and your worship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh...” Gen was mesmerized by the way Senku’s lips turned up in a grin, the way his eyebrow arched, the way his eyes narrowed but never lost their amusement. “I thought you didn’t believe in the gods…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I live at a shrine, Asagiri Gen,” Senku’s head tilted ever so slightly, causing his long bang to fall in front of his eyes. “I most certainly believe in the gods.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen let out a shaky breath. “Is that so?” He tried to smile, but he couldn’t help but feel like it came out too forced. “Do you know this from experience?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hum fell from pursed lips. “Strange things happen around this shrine,” Senku mused, his eyes never leaving Gen’s face. “It would be foolish of me to dismiss them. But what about you, Asagiri Gen?” Senku leaned forward, and Gen felt his breath catch in his throat. “Why do you keep coming back here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen fought the urge to take a step back. He held his ground as he stared into crimson eyes. “I don’t know what you mean, Senku-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolled his eyes, leaning back as he sat the bottle back into the box. “You’ve been coming by at random times for nearly two months now, did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” Senku’s gaze pierced through Gen. “What do you want from here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen bit his cheek. It seemed the time for games was over. He was busted. Of course he was, Senku caught him here after running from the coffee shop the other day. No matter what disguise he wore, a god would certainly recognize him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he knew it would end up this way from the beginning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mentalist crossed his arms over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Information.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku raised an eyebrow before he laughed. “Information? On what? If you wanted information about the shrine, you could’ve just asked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen frowned. “I had a feeling this information wouldn’t be something you’d casually give away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Senku crossed his legs, resting his elbow on his knee and his cheek against his knuckles. “Ever think to try?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen tilted his head with a grin. “Fine. I’ll ask. I hope that you will provide me with some answers.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s amused grin was the only response he got. Gen sighed, throwing away his inhibitions and fear of looking like an idiot to ask the most ridiculous question a person could ask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you the god of this shrine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s eyes widened briefly before he spat out a loud laugh. “What? Do you know how ridiculous you sound?” Senku continued to laugh, but Gen’s expression remained the same. The mentalist watched him intently as he held his sides, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, and he simply continued to laugh. After a moment Senku let out a shaking sigh, wiping at his eyes as he shook his head, opening his mouth to speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen cut him off.  “That’s a very convincing laugh, Senku-chan. How many years have you been practicing it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s lip curled as he sneered. “That wasn’t fake, you’re just crazy! What could possibly-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw you sleeping in the trees.” Gen stated, humor shining in his eyes as he caught Senku’s cautious glare. “Only, you didn’t look quite human.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled. “See, now I know you're crazy. I can’t climb a tree to save my life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a lovely tail, Senku-chan,” Senku’s eye twitched, a facet out of his control that made Gen’s smile grow wide. “So long and fluffy! I would have thought that the god of this shrine would have had more tails, though. It is an ancient shrine… But then again, Ishigami-san did say he found you here as a baby, so maybe you’re a new god?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sighed, a hand coming up to rub his temple. “Listen, my dad is just a crazy loon, okay? Don’t bring him into this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen narrowed his eyes. “I know what you are, Senku-chan. You can’t hide this from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want from this little exchange, mentalist?” Senku crossed his arms. His eyes were hard, all sense of amusement completely fading. Gen realized this was the most serious he had ever seen the young man. “I can’t see what you have to benefit out of this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Benefit?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t know what Gen wanted?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of all of this, the research and the running and the sleepless nights-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And this punk couldn’t figure out why he wouldn’t give up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his mouth. “How about my sanity? I saw you with </span>
  <em>
    <span>ears </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tail </span>
  </em>
  <span>for all of five seconds before you </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappeared </span>
  </em>
  <span>right in front of my eyes! I’ve been going crazy dealing with this alone for the past two months and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.” Senku raised his hand in front of Gen’s face. Gen blinked at it, watching Senku lower it and narrow his eyes at him. “You didn’t tell anybody what you saw?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen scoffed. “Of course not! Either I’m crazy and nobody would believe me, or I just stumbled across a god hiding in plain sight and I should respect the god’s wishes. I mean, who’s crazy enough to go around telling people about a god they saw? I imagined it would put a target on my back if you didn’t want to be found. Plus, that would be plain rude. It would be like if someone saw where I lived and decided to tell the whole world, you know? How many crazy, over the top people would be knocking on my door?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku watched Gen’s animated explanation with a curious stare. When he was done, Senku grinned. “You would’ve kept that all to yourself? No questions asked?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>questions asked.” Gen corrected, jabbing a finger into Senku’s chest. “I wouldn’t dare tell a soul, but now that I’m aware of it, it’s going to drive me </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane </span>
  </em>
  <span>if I don’t know everything about it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s all you want?” Senku asked with a chuckle. “To know more about me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen gave a dramatic sigh. “More than </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool.” Senku muttered, standing up and returning the lid back to its original position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smirked. “You just want to know more about me, right?” Senku walked around the box, nudging Gen’s arm with his elbow as he passed him. “Sounds like the easiest wish a god could grant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen couldn’t tell if his world was falling apart or if everything was coming to place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to see the brat walking around the edge of the shrine, catching Senku eyeing him with a hint of mischief in his eyes, and Gen felt his ears turned red as he turned to follow him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Gen called. “When I said that, I didn’t mean you as in… I meant the god stuff! I swear!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen rounded the corner, seeing Senku stick his hand in the air passively. “Yeah, yeah, I got it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I don’t think you do!” Gen followed him past the shrine into an open field, with lush green grass and wildflowers sprinkling the plains. On the opposite side of the field sat a quaint house. It was a small, one story house that looked as old as the shrine that sat before it. Gen caught up with him just as he reached the front porch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku turned, hands in his pocket and a grin on his face. “No, I get it. I’ll tell you everything I know about being a god.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop playing with me!” Gen cried, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. “I know you’re… wait,” Gen looked up, staring breathlessly at Senku’s amused grin. “So... you admit it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind blew between them, carrying with it the scent of summer and the sounds of the forest. Senku’s grin softened ever so slightly as he looked into the soft blue-grey eyes of the mentalist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Ishigami Senku, kitsune god of fortune. Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On a little blanket in the field behind the shrine, they talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not posting last week! I wanted to catch up a little more on my writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The afternoon sun beat down on the grassy field behind Ishigami shrine. Gen stretched his legs across on the soft blanket Byakuya brought out for them. Gen appreciated the gesture, although he felt the gleam in Byakuya's eyes hid even more secrets for him to uncover.  The priest seemed a little too eager to help settle Senku down with his new friend, much to the fox god’s distaste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fox god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was right, Gen had finally uncovered the truth. Ishigami Senku, Kitsune god of fortune, living atop a thousand steps right outside the city. He was found on the steps of the shrine as a baby and raised as a priest’s son, living life as if he were as mortal as the humans around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen vaguely wondered how mortal Senku was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mentalist fiddled with the wrapper for his popsicle, adjusting it to catch the sweet melted goodness that dripped down the stick. Senku threw his wrapper into the convenience store bag before biting into the ice cream. Gen grinned at the chomping sound Senku made, tucking his long black bangs behind his ear as he took a small bite of the ice cream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were we?” Senku muttered, pulling out his phone and lazily swiping through his notes app. Gen was honestly touched that the god put that much effort into fulfilling his simple request. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a brat, he sure was thoughtful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen hummed, licking up a drop of ice cream before it fell down the stick. “Before we took a trip to the conbini? You just finished the story of how your father found you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Senku took another bite, grimacing once the cold attacked the roof of his mouth. He shook his head, lowering his phone to look at Gen. “Yeah, apparently I came to him wrapped in a blanket, already named, with the symbol of the shrine pinned to my blanket,” Senku fished for something inside of his pocket. He pulled out a pendant with the nine-tailed star upon its face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen stared at the pendent. It looked ancient, cast in bronze with an uneven polish across its face. It gave him the impression that he was looking at something that belonged in a museum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled. “It’s just a pendent. It’s not all I have, though. You know that jewel in the shrine?" Senku motioned towards the building about 50 feet in front of them. "That was found on me as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You appeared with only a pendent, a jewel, and a name. Interesting…” Gen muttered after another bite of his ice cream. “So does this mean you’re a brand new god?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku hummed, barely registering Gen's perceptive gaze on his profile. “I guess so. I only have one tail, and I don’t have any memories of being a god…” Senku placed his hand behind his head and cracked his neck. “I didn’t even know what my old man was talking about when he told me I was one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked, watching Senku take another large bit of his ice cream with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “What do you mean, when he told you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku cocked an eyebrow. “Byakuya told me I was a god. How was I supposed to know sprouting fox ears and a tail wasn’t normal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He had to tell you?” Gen repeated. “You didn’t just… know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku scoffed. “I was five,” Gen’s eyes grew wide. “I was curious about it, but I had no idea what it meant. He didn’t jump to the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing at first, but I think a year or so later we were pretty sure what I was…” Senku’s explanation trailed when he saw Gen leaning forward, smiling innocently as he batted his eyelashes. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn't happen to have pictures... would you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh??” Senku leaned away from Gen. “No, we don't have pictures! We can’t have photographic evidence of this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo,” Gen pouted, returning to a normal posture and taking another bite of his ice cream. “Now I’m only left with my imagination for how cute a little five year old Senku-chan would be, with little fox ears and a tail…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh-Shut up!” Senku angrily finished his ice cream and threw the stick in the bag. “That stuff isn’t important anyway!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, you’re right,” Gen sighed, still mourning the loss. He finished his ice cream and carefully leaned across Senku’s lap to deposit the remains in the bag. Senku narrowed his eyes but otherwise said nothing as Gen moved back, leaning back on his hands and gazing up at the passing clouds. “It’s strange, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s strange?” Senku asked, copying Gen’s stance and turning his gaze towards the sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The summer sun would be unbearable if it weren't for the cloud coverage and the pleasant wind that washed over them. The comfort was strange, Gen realised; unprecedented yet relieving. The god’s secret was out, and yet his whole body told Gen that he was comfortable. It didn’t bother him at all, sitting under the afternoon sun, sitting next to a peculiar man with an unfathomable curiosity and no ulterior motives. Surely this was not how he had imagined his secret spilling out would go in the slightest?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The god peeked to the mentalist, watching as Gen fought against the wind that brushed his bangs into his eyes. He tucked the black lock behind his ear and turned to face Senku. “Why would a god be raised by a human? Shouldn’t you, I don’t know… be raised by other gods? Or be born as an all knowing creature with great power?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smirked. “Good questions. I have no idea."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Figures." Gen bemoaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku turned his gaze back towards the sky. "I’ve tried talking to other gods, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Gen sat up straight, his eyes wide as he stared at Senku. “You’ve spoken to </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>gods?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Senku leaned his head to the side lazily. “I went to another shrine to see if I could communicate; figured they could help me understand what was going on." Senku shrugged. "Turns out they don’t like it when you cross into their territory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen leaned forward. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolled his eyes. “I got my ass kicked, that’s what.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What!?” Gen gasped, a hand reaching up to cover his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sat up straight. “Shush, calm down, I’m fine…” Senku turned, looking at the house behind them in the distance. He watched the front door cautiously, searching for signs of movement. “Don’t let my old man know, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen gaped. “You had a fight with another god, and you didn’t tell your dad about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t need to know!” Senku shook his head. He leaned closer, lowering his voice as he assured him. “It was fine, they could tell I was too weak to actually put up a fight-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>THEY</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!” Senku pushed Gen’s shoulder. The mentalist feigned a whine of pain as Senku turned away from him. “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Two brothers: guards of the underworld, Kinro and Ginro. That’s when I learned that in order to talk to other gods on our plane of existence, you need to send a messenger and meet in a neutral location-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on, hold on! This is a lot of information all at once!" Gen cried. He held up his hands, disbelief plain on his face. "There's… another plane of existence?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, where the gods live," the god gave a toothy grin. "Sorry, humans aren't allowed." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'd imagine so…" Gen laughed weakly. "And these brothers…?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku leaned back, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. He closed his eyes and focused on absorbing the warmth of the sun. “They forgave my transgression… Not without calling me an idiot, fool, ignorant rule breaker, etcetera, etcetera. But they ended up being pretty cool. They healed my injuries and told me a lot about the realm of the gods.” Senku peeked open his eyes to catch Gen’s frown before he could hide it. The fox god raised an eyebrow, a smug grin across his face. "What, you're not gonna ask more?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s lip formed a thin line. He brought his gaze up to meet Senku's eyes. “How bad were your injuries?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blinked at Gen's concern. He turned away, resting his eyes back on the clouds above them. “Does it matter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That bad, huh?” Gen tried to smile, to lighten the mood, but Senku’s eyes looked so distant that it hurt deep inside his chest. He shook his head, pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “Did you learn anything else from them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing useful,” Senku stuck his pinky in his ear, looking disinterested. “Kinro mostly berated me for taking a human form, like I was trying to trick them or something. He claimed living among humans, learning their ways, and participating in science was somehow below being a god.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen rested his head on his knees. “But you don’t see it that way?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku scoffed. “Humans are hard working, dedicated creatures, going through life the best way they can. Everyone has something to offer: nobody is useless, nobody is lesser. Through cooperation, they can achieve anything they set their minds to,” Senku shot Gen a wide grin. “So no, I don’t see it that way. If anything, gods should strive to be more human. But then again,” Senku sighed, shrugging his shoulders lazily. “I don’t really know what more being a god has to offer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled softly, watching the wind brush through Senku’s hair. The bang that sat across his face must have tickled his nose, because he blew it off with a puff. Gen tilted his head. “Those are some kind words, Kami-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s eyes widened. A moment later he glared at Gen as a blush spread across his cheeks. “Don’t-!” He turned his head, his lips in a firm line. “Don’t call me that. Just call me Senku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen laughed. “Of course, Senku-sama!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shot Gen a glare. “I’m gonna put a hex on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen gasped dramatically. “You can hex people?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The poor mentalist thought the god's words were a bluff, but fear came over him as mischief bubbled behind Senku’s red eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little trick, like so.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku snapped his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen flinched, but nothing came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mentalist blinked at Senku. “Was… something supposed to happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku snickered. “Why don’t you pull out your phone and take a look at yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt his stomach drop. He scrambled for his phone, turning on the front facing camera, and screamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Half of Gen’s beautiful, all natural, high-maintenance hair had turned platinum white. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku fell over, holding his sides as he laughed his lungs out. He continued to laugh as Gen threw every curse in the book at him, punching him in the arms and screaming at him to “Change it back! Change it back right now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku held up his hand, motioning for Gen to stop as he collected himself. He grinned at Gen’s pouting face, reaching forward and flicking Gen’s now shining white bangs. “I don’t know, I kinda like it this way now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s eyes grew wide. “You-?” heat flushed his face as he huffed, pulling up his phone again and messing with his bangs. Senku snickered some more, keeping his fingers ready to snap more mischief onto the pouting mentalist in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Gen mumbled, a slight smile spreading across his face. “I was looking for a change, anyway…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blinked, raising an eyebrow at the mentalist. “Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen nodded. With a cute grin, he held up the phone and shot a peace sign with a wink before turning back to Senku. “Let’s see how my fans like the new look, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Early</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gen arrives a little early today...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gen’s new hairstyle was so much of a success, it made it to the front page of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s New Trending Magazine!</span>
  </em>
  <span> There were already copy-cat hairstyles, inspiration pieces on instagram, and countless requests for the name of the hairstylist who colored his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The attention only skyrocketed once he claimed he did it all on his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(A lie, of course, but he couldn’t come out and say that a god used trickster magic on him, now could he?)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The change also perfectly aligned with the photo shoot for the promotional material for his next tour! How perfect, it was almost like fate, destiny…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he was just fortunate?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it!” The photographer cried as he snapped a shot of Gen carelessly throwing away the traditional magician’s tophat. “Daring! Eye-catching! Spectacular!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen ate it up, grabbing the lapels of his coat with a grin across his face. The photographer snapped a couple more hundred shots of Gen, focusing on his beautiful bi-colored locks as the centerpiece. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen loved the finished results, with his charming smile and grey eyes shining blue in the studio lights. He loved his hair, and he especially loved that nobody else knew just how special it really was to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or how special the person who did it to him really was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great work today, Gen!” Ukyo praised as they exited the studio. He tapped at his smartphone with a satisfied smile. “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked at his manager in disbelief. “Really? No post-job meeting? No semi-professional lunch-date?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a life too, you know,” Ukyo shook his head, rolling his eyes despite the smile across his lips. “Besides, you seem excited to go somewhere. Go enjoy your afternoon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Gen spun around, waving cheerfully as he walked backwards out of the room. “Bye, Ukyo-chan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye, Gen-kun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen nearly skipped down the hallway. Today really was his day! He fished out a surgical mask from his inner pocket, donning it over his face before zipping up his oversized jacket. He was pleased with his disguise until he caught himself in the mirror, his bi-colored hair instantly drawing his eyes. He threw his hood over his head with the realization that he should probably carry a hat with him from now on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Climbing the thousand steps had become much easier after so many trips to the shrine. His calves no longer burned with the intensity of a million suns, and his lungs weren’t fanning a fire inside his chest. He had gotten stronger from visiting so often. The mentalist grinned behind his mask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just another great thing to happen to him today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The afternoon sun coated the shrine in a warm glow. Gen’s eyes traveled the same path they always did, down the stone path, up the shrine steps, just off to the right of the offering box…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only, there was something unexpected before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a family visiting the shrine today. It was not the first time Gen had seen other’s visit the shrine before, as it was a fairly popular spot on holidays and near crunch times for companies and schools. However, today Senku wasn’t casually sitting nearby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was standing in full priest attire, minus the hat, which couldn’t possibly sit on top of his head anyway. His robes were green and white, with geta sandals under his feet, and he looked absolutely other-worldly. He moved his hand steadily, motioning towards the shrine, an ethereal look behind his eyes as he spoke to the family in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, he kneeled on the ground, eye level with the little boy who spoke animatedly, waving his hands and bouncing in place. Senku smiled, a ting of pride behind his eyes as he listened to the child talk, the parents laughing quietly behind him. Senku nodded his head many times, and at one point even gave a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s breath caught in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking upon a god addressing his worshippers graciously. Senku was in his purest element, a benevolent king smiling down upon his subjects, showing softness to children, listening to their prayers, offering advice to follow their dreams…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was absolutely stunning in every way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen hesitated to approach. He did not want to interfere with Senku’s work, but the god’s eyes met him across the stone path, and Gen felt his heart jump into his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, now he was caught staring, wasn’t he? He swallowed hard before suppressing his embarrassment and approaching the shrine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smiled at the boy as he rose to his feet. “I’m glad your school project was a success! I’m sure the gods will reward you for all the hard work you put in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy's eyes shined as he smiled up to Senku. “Thank you very much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kannushi</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Missing the twitch in Senku’s eyes, the family bowed respectfully towards him. As they descended the shrine's steps, the parents politely bowed their head to Gen, who returned the gesture in full. Once they had begun their descent down the thousand steps, Gen turned to Senku with a devilish grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen opened his arms wide as he approached the shrine. “Oh, great, heavenly proprietor of the gods-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shove it,” Senku snapped. He crossed his arm, the long sleeves of his robes folding over. “You’re early.” He snapped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say? I pulled a disappearing act,” Gen pulled down his mask, revealing his mischievous grin. “But I’m ever so glad that I did, or I’d have never seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>this!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku made a show of rolling his eyes. “You’ve seen me in this before, Mentalist. Or did you already forget?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen hummed, slowly running his eyes down Senku’s form, not daring to let an opportunity to look him over more thoroughly slip past him. He must admit, it did seem familiar to him, and he let a small gasp left his lips as the memory came back to him. “Oh, you’re right! That was when you were…” Gen paused to bring a finger up to his lips. “What do you call that form, Senku-chan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have a name,” Senku huffed, uncrossing his arms and walking down the steps of the shrine. “It’s just something I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once at the same level, Gen found himself staring up to Senku. His platform shoes made him even taller than before, and the mentalist found himself momentarily without words at the sight of him. He struggled to compose himself, carefully tucking his white bangs behind his ear. “I see…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Senku noticed Gen’s slip up in composure, he didn’t mention it. He gave an exasperated sigh as he walked towards the side of the shrine. “I’m going to go change-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?” Gen pursed his lips as he followed the god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My old man will be home soon, anyway. The shrine can go a couple of minutes without attendance, like it needs any to begin with-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Senku turned the corner of the shrine, Gen quickened his pace to catch up. “That doesn’t answer my question, Senku-chan-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around the corner, Senku turned on his heel, causing Gen to bump into him with a gasp. The mentalist stumbled, grasping onto the god’s robes to keep his balance. Senku did not move, standing perfectly balanced in his ridiculous shoes, staring down at the mentalist with narrowed eyes. “I gave you set times for a reason. You’re early, and I didn’t want you to see me wearing this outdated, ridiculous outfit!” Senku grimaced as he looked down at the robes. “So I’m going to change into normal clothing, and then I can carry on granting your wish </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortably</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Deal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen nodded slowly. “Okay…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A silent moment passed between them. Senku tilted his head, an eyebrow slightly arched. “You have to let go of me first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked. He slowly looked down at his hands, tangled within the fabric of Senku’s robes. He snatched them away, hiding his hands behind his back as he desperately avoided Senku’s smug gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Mentalist,” Senku chuckled as he turned towards his house. “I have something to show you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright~...” Gen cooed before following close behind. He fiddled with his hands, picking as his nails as he searched for his words. “You know, Senku-chan… I don’t think you look ridiculous at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Senku barked, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Gen. “Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look rather elegant, actually.” Gen grinned, punctuating his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolled his eyes. “I get it. It’s because I’m a god, right? I fit your mental image in these things?” He shook the sleeve of his robes towards Gen as if to make his point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mentalist laughed, perfectly breezy and carefree as intended. “Do you really not like them that much, Senku-chan? Are they so uncomfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku hummed, sticking a pinky in his ear as he thought. “No, they’re actually pretty comfortable, just… so </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The laugh that left Gen this time wasn’t so perfect, slipping past him before he could gage what kind of laugh would suit as an acceptable response, but Senku’s reaction was so genuinely human that it pulled out a genuine laugh. He covered his mouth with his hand, avoiding the gaze Senku shot him from the corner of his eye. “Well then, why don’t you have some robes made for you that are less… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A scoff left the god’s lips. “I’m trying to blend in, not make a fashion statement. I can’t just change tradition to have some cooler looking robes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, here is where I would argue that you’re the god of this shrine, and you can make your caretakers wear whatever you’d like…” Gen tilted his head dramatically, causing his bangs to cover his eye as a look of pure sorrow crossed his face. “But alas, ‘tis a secret I shall die with!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad we have an understanding.” Senku grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude,” Gen huffed. “But you should consider it- The redesign, I mean. I’m sure Ishigami-san would take your opinion on the matter seriously. Perhaps you can find a happy medium between tradition and… fashion?” Gen flashed a snarky smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku hummed as they reached the front porch of the house. “I think I’ll consider it. Couldn’t hurt, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku opened the front door. Gen paused, waiting at the edge of the porch, causing the god to raise an eyebrow. “You coming, Mentalist?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked. “Inside?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolled his eyes. “Duh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The god awaited no response. He entered, leaving the door wide open for Gen to follow. The mentalist followed hesitantly, closing the door softly behind him as he took in the surroundings of a home of a god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although the outside of the house suggested a rustic, quaint living space, the interior was almost entirely modern. The walls were smooth and white, their dining table made of glass, and the furniture was small and comfortable looking. They even had a flat screen tv hanging on the wall. It was a lovely little home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This way.” Senku’s voice called from down a hallway, snapping Gen out of his trance. He followed the sound of the voice, pausing once his eyes were drawn to the picture frames hanging on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a picture of Senku and Byakuya, standing in front of the University sign. Judging by how young Senku looked in the photo, it must have been taken at the beginning of his first year. Byakuya had his arm wrapped around Senku’s shoulders with a wide, proud smile that only a father could muster. Senku, on the other hand, looked mildly annoyed. Gen chuckled at the image. Truly worth a thousand words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slid down the hallway, appreciating the next picture to catch his eye. Senku was in his high school uniform and… a lab coat? He was standing behind a wicked looking machine in a school lab room, with the boy Gen vaguely recognized as Taiju standing at one side, and a petite girl with long brown hair and a white headband standing on his other. All three of them smiled, although Senku’s looked more sinister and was directed at the machine. Gen could only ponder as to what that machine was up to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next photo to cross his path melted Gen’s heart. Senku was in middle school! He looked so awkward in his uniform, an obvious grimace on his face as he refused to smile for the camera. Byakuya looked much younger in this picture, and he was standing behind Senku with his hands on his son's shoulders, smiling proudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s excitement only grew. He popped over to the next frame and had to stop himself from audibly gasping. Grade. Schooler. Senku. He was so so so so so so cute, with a little bowtie on his shirt and a yellow hard hat on his head! His hair was a mess sticking out from under his hat, and he stared blankly at the camera. Gen could almost hear little Senku asking “What’s the point?” as Byakuya snapped the picture of his son on his first day of school!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now nothing could be cuter than that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last frame hanging on the wall was a collage of many pictures, and in each one had a tiny little Senku at varying ages from baby to toddlerhood. Little toddler Senku with a remote to an RC car in his hands, a wicked grin across his face as he raced around the dirt. Senku with ramen noodles stuck in his hair after a messy mealtime. A grumpy little Senku nibbling on a plastic rocketship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last one nearly killed Gen. It was Senku as a chubby little baby, with light hair and big round eyes, giving the most adorable, heart-melting, squeal-inducing smile Gen had ever seen in his life. He quickly fumbled for his phone, opening his camera app to take just one, quick little picture-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eep!” Gen shrieked, nearly dropping his phone. He held the device behind his back, shooting a barely believable smile in the direction of the accusing voice. “Senku-chan! I was just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s words caught in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku was shirtless, leaning his arm against the doorframe as he peered down at Gen. He wore tight fitted jeans, secured with a black belt… but that was it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s eyes trailed down his exposed chest, noticing the toned lines of Senku’s muscle, a hint of abs present on his flat abdomen...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes snapped back to Senku’s face in a second. He should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be ogling him, a literal god among men, a snarky, bratty, well defined, sexy- His mind screamed for him to mention anything but the fact that a literal god was half naked in front of him at this very moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was taking photos of your baby pictures.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, no-!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s eyebrows creased together as he stared at the mentalist. “You’re kinda creepy, you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen gasped dramatically, finally grabbing on to the facade that slipped him. “Excuse you? Do you see how tiny you are?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku let out a short laugh. “Whatever, man,” The god turned away, disappearing into the room behind him. Gen bit his lip, casually leaning into the doorway. He caught his breath as he watched Senku slip a red sweater over his head. He turned to the mirror, fixing his hair into a ponytail, but pausing with a grin once he caught Gen’s reflection in his mirror. “Go ahead and open the door behind you, Mentalist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen turned around hesitantly. The door looked normal enough, besides the perhaps childish danger signs attached to it. Gen grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was met with a world of wonder. Microscopes, Bunsen burners, a large telescope… There was a laptop </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a desktop computer situated on the desk across the room. There were shelves and shelves of motherboards, rocket parts, old video game consoles and cell phones that were deconstructed into parts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my lab,” Senku appeared at Gen’s side, causing him to jump slightly. The god now wore a pure white lab coat with the collar popped all the way up, completely stepping into the persona of a true scientist. He eyed the mentalist with a grin. “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I think?” Gen smiled coyly, walking to the center of the room so he could spin with his arms outstretched. “This room is antastic-fay! I think it has more equipment than my entire high school science department!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It does. Better quality, too.” Senku walked over to the shelves and pulled down a box of what appeared to be motherboards. “My dad started me out when I was little, and the monetary donations from the shrine keep me funded.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How funny,” Gen watched Senku take the box to the desk, setting out various pieces in no particular order. “A god using shrine donations to fund his science? Sounds like the punchline to some kind of joke.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shrugged. “Hey, the money is meant for me, I get to use it how I want. That’s my dad’s argument, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen crossed his arms. “You get </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the money?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Senku turned, leaning against his desk as he met Gen’s eyes. “I usually take a fair salary’s worth, considering what I do around the shrine. I make sure the old man puts the rest to bills, groceries, his retirement…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked. “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad is also a professor, and I work a part time job as a lab assistant at the university,” Senku added before shaking his head. “I don’t want to take the peoples gifts for granted, and I don’t want to take more than what I deserve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt a genuine smile tug at his lips. “That’s really great, Senku-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku turned away from Gen, although the mentalist didn’t miss the smile tugging at his lips. “But the rest is mine to do with as I please. I’ve sent five rockets into space, built a simi-functioning AI, created an etching solution from scratch, perfected a mathematical equation-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt the smile on his face beginning to falter. “You don’t say…?” He looked around the room, noticing the NASA and JAXA posters, the periodic table, the many books lining the shelves -some he recognized as books that Senku had been reading at the shrine- and after taking it all in, a singular question bubbled up in Gen’s mind. “Why do you like science so much, Senku-chan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku hummed, not looking away from his desk. “Because with it I can understand anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you do that anyway?” Gen leaned against the desk to catch a glance at Senku’s face, seeing that he was lost in thought as his eyes scanned his desk. “You’re a god, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolled his eyes. “I don’t get to know everything because I’m a god.” Senku sat down a gadget and faced Gen. “Science evens everything out for everyone. Science makes it so that you and I-” Senku highlighted his point by motioning between both of them “-are on equal playing fields.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen laughed. “Equal playing fields? Don’t you literally make wishes come true?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Senku turned his attention away again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen gaped. “You’re a god of fortune!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And of trickery,” Senku smirked, pointing at Gen’s bi-colored hair. “Sometimes healing. Fox gods are known for many things, but with science, you can do all of it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku-chan,” Gen felt his exasperation rising, barely holding back from his urge to smack the god on the head. Instead, he forced out a kind smile. “People come to you to pray for fortune, and you deliver! Don’t even try to tell me you didn’t reward that little boy from before!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku paused, mulling over Gen’s words for a moment. “I suppose I can give… rewards.” His hand went to his chin in thought. “I'm not a genie. My magic works in strange ways. It’s hard to measure precisely, otherwise I would have done it already, but I know I’ve led people to meet the love of their lives, helped people reconnect…” Senku counted on his fingers, staring off into the corner of the room. “I think I stopped a house from foreclosing, but that could have been a coincidence-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen slammed his hands on the desk. “Wait a minute!” Senku blinked at Gen, seemingly surprised by the thinly veiled annoyance in his voice. “I could have asked for any of those things, and you would have done it for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled, the grin on his face entirely too smug for Gen’s liking. “No, because that wasn’t your wish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t even ask for my wish!” Gen complained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku flicked Gen’s nose, causing the mentalist to gasp. “Yes I did, and you said you wanted to know about me </span>
  <em>
    <span>more than anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s face burned intensely as he pushed the god away from him. “That was taken out of context! That’s not my real wish!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled. “Yes it is, I can tell,” Senku leaned forward, red eyes shining in mischief. “The look in your eyes told me that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all you wanted in the world</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen backed away, feeling quite feverish and breathless and still the thought of Senku shirtless plagued his mind for no good reason. He crossed his arms, turning away from Senku with a pout. “You know what? Whatever. That wasn’t even my point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your point, Mentalist?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My point is...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this moment, it occurred to him that he had no real point to make. However, no good mentalist would ever admit defeat, so he decided to string a bunch of pretty words together and hope that it sounded believable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a god. You do</span>
  <em>
    <span> god</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. Like, say, giving the people who deserve it what they want. And that is just as amazing, if not </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, than your science, is it not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen didn’t expect the silence that followed. He turned ever so slightly to see Senku staring at the floor thoughtfully, his hand covering his mouth and his eyebrows creased together. He eventually sighed, running his hand down his face. “I think people associate me with luck...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen found himself facing the god yet again. He looked torn, frustrated beyond a shadow of a doubt. Senku took a deep breath before looking up to meet Gen’s eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When they come to me, they claim that they’re wishing for success, but they’re actually wishing for luck… and I can’t give them luck. The only way for them to succeed at something is to try, again and again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And science is the epitome of that. Humans have the ability to do things that they never thought possible because of the hard work they put into it. Not because of luck, not because of some benevolent god,” A smile crossed Senku’s face, passion burning behind his crimson eyes. “They can do it all by themselves. So yeah, I do</span>
  <em>
    <span> god</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. If I have the ability to reward humans for their hard work, to give them the fortune they deserve, then I will. But it doesn’t mean magic is better than science.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt light as a feather in Senku’s whimsical gaze. A real smile crossed his face as he tucked his bangs behind his ear. “I guess that’s only fair…” Gen’s heart beat so hard in his chest. He chuckled to himself, trying to will his heartbeat to steady. “It’s very kind of you, Senku-chan. Did you use your magic to give me all the adoring fans that I wanted?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku laughed at Gen’s words, his smile turned haughty. “You got them all on your own, mentalist. I can’t change the ways of the heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My, Senku-chan, that was almost poetic!” Gen teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Senku made a face. “Feel gross saying that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well…” Gen stood next to Senku, leaning on the desk with him. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>glad </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I get to have the good fortune of getting to know you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen ignored the holes that Senku’s stare was burning in the side of his face. Senku crossed his arms, a corner of his mouth raising. “You know,” Senku cocked an eyebrow. “A man who compliments another man to his face is either flirting or scheming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you mean, Senku-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you scheming?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen gasped. “I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He turned to see Senku’s unimpressed stare. With a heavy sigh, Gen stuck out his bottom lip pointedly. “I want to see your tail…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The answer is still no.” Senku turned away from Gen completely, returning his attention to the motherboard’s on his desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku-chan! You’re so mean!” Gen cried as he shook the god's arm. His face was slightly flushed, and a small smile played his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t scheming at all. No, he was most definitely flirting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Senku needed to know that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Study Group</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gen gets to meet Senku's friends.</p>
<p>Misunderstandings ensue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long on this one, isolation hasn't been kind to me.</p>
<p>Luckily, this is a long, lighthearted chapter! Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ummm,” Gen paused in the front door of the Ishigami household as he watched Senku pack his laptop and textbook into his backpack. “Going somewhere?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to the library.” Senku stated as he swung the bag over his shoulder, looking over to his expected guest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Senku flicked Gen’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch, Senku-chan-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already asked if you could come. You’re right on time, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen rubbed his forehead with a pout as he watched Senku walk past him. He closed the door before running to catch up.  “Wait, what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shook his head. “My friends need help studying for their summer course finals, so we're getting a private room at the library,” He stopped walking, turning to Gen with a hand on his hip. “Or would you rather cancel our regularly scheduled meetup?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen pursed his lips. “I guess if it’s a private room, we can still talk about the god stuff-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Senku interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>““They don’t know anything about that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen cocked an eyebrow at the god. “They’re your friends, right? The ones who have pictures in the hallway?” Senku averted his gaze as Gen continued. “Surely you’ve told them about </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Gen motioned vaguely between the two of them, coaxing a sigh from Senku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know the consequences of mortals finding out about it,” Senku explained as he rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t want to put them in unnecessary danger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen gave a dry laugh. “What am I, chopped liver?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s grin returned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> had the unfortunate luck of figuring it out. That’s all on you, mentalist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen huffed. “What is the point of dragging me along if we can’t talk about any of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku raised his chin, looking down at Gen from the corner of his eye with a smug grin across his face. “Your wish was to get to know me, right? Or did you only want me as a god?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHO SAID-?” Gen screamed before snapping his mouth shut. He took a deep breath before crossing his arms. He sent a pointed glare to the grinning man in front of him. “Who said anything about </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting </span>
  </em>
  <span>you? Don’t be so full of yourself just because you’re a god!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s grin only grew at Gen’s snap, pleased that his devious remark gained the expected result. Oh, how Gen hated that smirk, how he wanted to smack it right off his cute face and leave and never come back-!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the more Gen glared at him, the more he found his features relaxing. Senku’s mischief had not faded, but there was no bite to his words, no real intention other than a simple tease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he teasing him? Were they that close already? Did Gen dare hope that this god saw him as a friend, as well?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rise of Senku’s brow alerted Gen that he had been staring. The mentalist huffed, donning his sunglasses and raising his hood as he passed by the god. “Fine. This will be my first-hand experience on how you blend in with us </span>
  <em>
    <span>mere mortals.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku simply shrugged. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Senku took the lead. Gen never took his eyes off of him, his mind almost in a trance as he followed Senku across the busy streets. He had only seen him away from the shrine once, but the evidence pointed to Senku having as normal of a life as anyone. He waited at crosswalks, maneuvered through crowds, checked his phone as he walked…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They passed by so many people, not a single one of them aware that a god was among them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were at the library before he knew it. Senku leaned against the elevator wall, eyes vaguely watching the floor counter steadily raise. “Pick up anything interesting from our commute, Mentalist?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked before flashing a confident smile. “You blend in quite well… Senku-chan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn?” Senku grunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen mulled over the question. He caught Senku’s gaze from the corner of his eye, curious if not impatient. Gen clapped his hand together. “Did Byakuya-san… worry about taking you away from the shrine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah!” Senku’s grim returned. “Yeah, it bothered the hell out of him. He was always afraid something would happen that would give me away,” The god sighed, resting his head back against the metal wall of the elevator. “Couldn’t blame him, really. I didn’t know that what I could do wasn’t normal for a long time… He made sure to chaperone every chance he could get, just to keep an eye on me. It was so annoying…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I imagine~!” Gen agreed, a small laugh passing his lips. “When did he start trusting you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aah, maybe around middle school?” Senku squinted at the ceiling. “No, before that. Once I met Taiju.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Taiju would be your friend you were at the coffee shop with?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s him, you’ll meet him officially today…” Senku blinked, his eyebrow cocking as he shot Gen a skeptical look. “Hey, about that day-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you look at that! We made it! Come on, Senku-chan!” Gen power walked out of the elevator, avoiding the question on the tip of Senku’s tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope.</span>
  </em>
  <span> We didn’t need to address that day at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peeking through a glass window, Gen saw the familiar figure of Senku’s friend. He waited for Senku to catch up, nonchalantly avoiding the stare that bore into him as the god opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, sorry we’re late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku!” Taiju’s smile encompassed his whole face, filling the room with a welcoming vibe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, Senku-kun!” The girl sitting next to Taiju smiled. Her eyes drifted to Gen, lighting up with curiosity. “Is this the friend you told us about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt his heart beating inside his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, Senku shot him a self-satisfied grin. “You’ve met Taiju briefly-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Senku’s friend!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“and this is Yuzuriha,” Senku turned towards the two, throwing his hand out vaguely towards Gen. “This is Gen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right! Gen was his name!” Taiju somehow managed to smile more. Gen had to hold back a light giggle. His friend was so different from Senku, but Gen could imagine that they got along quite well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuzuriha giggled at Taiju’s loud declaration before turning to bow her head slightly. “Nice to meet you, Gen-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled to himself. “Nice to meet you, too.” He pulled down the hood of his jacket and removed the sunglasses from his face. “Taiju-chan, Yuzuriha-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whha-?” Yuzuriha stood up, her suddenly red. “Gen as in….</span>
  <em>
    <span> Asagiri Gen?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The one and only!” Gen winked, loving the way Yuzuriha squeaked in delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolled his eyes as he took his seat. “Yeah, yeah, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gen. Now if we can get to what we came for-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute!” Taiju blinked hard, his eyebrows furrowed as the gears inside his head began to turn. “Like… the magician, Asagiri Gen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Gen stuck up his finger, his grin only growing upon seeing the frustration on Senku’s face. “But I prefer the term Mentalist</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku pointed at the book in front of Taiju. “You need to study-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you two meet?” Yuzuriha’s eyes shined with curiosity. She clasped her hands together as she looked up to Gen as if he were a shining star. Gen laughed fondly as he slid into the chair next to Senku. Yuzuriha followed his lead, sitting back in her chair and scooting closer to the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a very interesting story, Yuzuriha-chan…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he came to the shrine to pray before he made it big.” He deadpanned, holding his head in his hands as he impatiently awaited the follow up questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You met that long ago?” Taiju asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Briefly, yes.” Gen smiled. “We recently came into contact again when I came to give further thanks,” Gen looked at Senku’s exasperated expression from the corner of his eye with fondness. He turned his attention back to his audience, a cheesy grin plastered across his face. “After all, I owe a lot to the god of that shrine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen noticed the twitch in Senku’s eye, the tension in his grip on his pencil. These were reactions he was expecting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he wasn’t expecting was the ways the corners of his friend’s mouths turned upright ever so slightly, the way they seemed to breathe out calmly as they each gave a single, firm nod to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, Gen knew one thing for certain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These friends weren’t as ignorant as Senku claimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said god lifted his head and flipped the pages in the book in front of them. “If you’re done with all of that, I’d like to finish this cram session before dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So soon?” Gen asked, glancing down at his watch with skepticism. Senku chuckled, lifting his pencil to poke Gen’s cheek. “H-hey-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just watch me work, mentalist.” Senku’s grin made his heart skip a beat. Gen watched as he went through the statistics textbook like it was child's play. Never before did standard deviations make so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His explanations were so simple and thorough, even Gen swore he could ace the test even having never taken the class before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taiju threw his arms in the air as they finally finished. “All right! I’m ready for this test!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too!” Yuzuriha nodded enthusiastically. “Thank you so much, Senku-kun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” Senku smirked as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. “Remember to go over your notes tonight, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” Taiju cheered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuzuriha giggled, covering her mouth as she looked up to Taiju. He turned to shoot his grin at her, and Yuzuriha tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The corner of Gen’s mouth tugged upwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, so that’s how it is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Young love, how sweet. It was always something so easy to spot. People had many unconscious tells whenever they were around the people they liked. Covering your mouth like you have a secret, tucking your hair behind your ear to insure complete eye contact, even the way one's eyes softened when they looked at the person of their desires was a complete giveaway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen wondered vaguely if he gave off these tells. He was usually careful to guard himself, but he felt he had lost so much control recently… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuzuriha pulled her attention away from the larger man next to her to look between the two across from her. “What are you two doing after this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen turned towards Senku expectantly, seeing him stick a finger in his ear as he thought. “Probably just head back to my place… hang out until dinner. Sound good?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mentalist smiled as he nodded. “Sound’s good to me, Senku-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Gen turned to see Yuzuriha’s face dusted in pink. He blinked at her as her hands flew wildly to gather up her books. “Of course! Taiju-kun and I will probably… pick up dinner on the way home, right?” she looked up to Taiju with hopeful eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taiju’s face turned pink. “Sure, if you want to, Yuzuriha!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” She picked up her backpack, tugging on Taiju’s arm urgently. “We’ll leave you two be! Come on, Taiju-kun!” Taiju was basically dragged out of the room, leaving Senku staring at the retreating figures in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen could only blink. Did they think…? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mentalist took a long, calming breath to get his heart rate under control before turning towards Senku with a dazzling smile. “Shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shrugged. “Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked back to the shrine side by side in a comfortable silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They soon reached the thousand steps, passing a small plaque that designated this as the correct path to reach the shrine. The quiet atmosphere from the area seemingly already engulfed them in its aura as they began their ascension. The peace he felt gave Gen the courage to address the topic itching in his mind since the study session began. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick check of their surroundings for potential eavesdroppers, Gen leaned towards Senku. “You didn’t have to lie to me before, Senku-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Senku made a face, speaking at a normal volume compared to Gen’s soft tone. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About your friends knowing that you’re a god,” Gen whispered harshly, eyes darting behind them cautiously. “I understand if you just wanted it to be a normal hang out, but you didn’t have to lie about it-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen paused when he noticed Senku had froze, and that he was leaving him behind. He turned, looking down at the god who stood a few steps below him. Senku looked confused. “They don’t know about me. What makes you think they do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen raised his glasses off of his head, pointing to his eyes. “Eyes widened, eyebrows raised, a small smile, a quick exhale of breath, and a nod in the place of a normal follow-up to a statement,” Senku raised an eyebrow as Gen rattled off signs. “All of these things come together to show recognition and understanding. They knew exactly what I meant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meant about what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About owing a lot to the god of the shrine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re in denial,” Gen pointed at Senku. “It’s all over your face!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku scoffed. “Don’t read me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not trying to, it's second nature to me," Gen admitted, feeling the guilt hit him as Senku’s glare bore into him. “Think about it. Have you done anything that might have tipped them off? Something like, I don’t know… being caught in your other form in front of them?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolled his eyes, huffing dramatically at Gen’s question. “Yeah, but Taiju is so dense that there’s no way-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku-chan...” Gen stared unblinkingly at the god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Senku leaned his weight to one side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just said yes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Senku confirmed. “Taiju saw me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a lot of willpower for Gen to not strangle the god in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Gen found himself rubbing his temple, the smile across his lips looking more chaotic than reassuring. “Then of course they know, you idiot!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, my excuse at the time was foolproof.” Senku grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen crossed his arms, staring at the sky in exasperation. “Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>enlighten me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen waited for an impressive explanation of how the god convinced a mortal that he couldn’t believe his own eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was met only with silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked back down to Senku, he saw uncertainty all over his face. Gen slowly grinned, unable to hide his amusement. “What’s wrong, Senku-chan? Wasn’t your excuse foolproof?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku glared at him, uncertainty still behind his eyes. “Yes… For Taiju, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was it then? I’m waiting oh so impatiently. Please, tell!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku looked away again, glaring at the ground as he muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Gen placed his hand to his ear. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. I don’t have the hearing abilities of a god, after all. Please, Senku-chan, I must know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A groan left Senku’s mouth. He slapped his hand over his face, cursing before hissing out a single word. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cosplay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That single word; that one, stupid, uncharacteristic, halarious word, made Gen loose his entire facade. He broke out in hysterical laughter, holding his sides as he struggled to breath. He gasped for breath, looking down to see contempt across Senku’s face. “Cos… Cosplay? You? Doing cosplay? What- hah- what anime did you say…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing specific…” Senku muttered, eyebrows knitted together as he continued to glare. “I just… told him I liked foxes-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen threw his head back in laughter, losing his footing and falling onto the stairs. Senku launched forward to Gen’s side, only to huff as Gen held his sides in roaring laughter, ignoring the pain in his back as he cried:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU TOLD HIM YOU WERE A FURRY?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not!” Senku retorted, kicking at Gen’s feet when the laughing only continued. “Get up, damn it! Stop laughing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re literally a fox god…” Gen began hiccuping between his laughs, tears rolling down the side of his cheeks “Playing a furry…. Oh sweet heaven, take me-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He believed me, okay!” Senku yelled over the laughter. “I pretended to go inside and get changed, and he’s none the wiser-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe- hahaha... Maybe he did, at first,” Gen wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked up to Senku. His cheeks with flushed pink as he smiled genuinely at the adorable pouting dummy next to him. “But he probably told Yuzuriha-chan, and, with her help, figured out your</span>
  <em>
    <span> foolproof excuse</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku stared at Gen in disbelief before he cursed under his breath, hiding his face behind his hands. “Damn it…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen burst out laughing again, waving his hand in the air. “Call them over! Call them over! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hear their side to this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if you’re wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not!” Gen’s smile was so wide it hurt his face. Senku stared at him for a moment, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed, before cursing under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh, Senku sat next to Gen on the steps. He pulled out his phone, tapped it a few times, before putting the phone on speaker and listening to it ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you big oaf,” Senku spat, the disdain plain on his face as Gen insisted on giggling next to him. He glared at the mentalist as he continued. “Can you and Yuzuriha swing by for a sec? There's… something I need to ask you two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, are you done already, Senku? Yuzuriha and I thought you two would take much longer to- Ouch!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be right over, Senku-kun!” Yuzuriha cried before the call suddenly ended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen covered his face with his hands, embarrassed laughs sneaking past him as he tried to regain his composure. He almost did it, too, before Senku asked “What the hell was Taiju talking about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen burst out laughing again, his face burning hot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shot him a look. “And what’s up with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing! Stop making me laugh!” Gen pushed against Senku before standing up on shaking legs. “Let’s wait by the shrine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took about 10 minutes for Yuzuriha and Taiju to arrive. They rounded the shrine and caught sight of Senku and Gen sitting in the field, on the blanket Byakuya always insisted that they take, along with a couple of snacks. Gen waved, whilst Senku avoided their gaze as they approached. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen nudged him in the arm. “Hey, be nice. It’s not their fault you’re an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku glared at him. “You-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku! What’s up!” Taiju cried as he sat on the edge of the blanket. Yuzuriha sat next to him, carefully tucking her legs underneath her as her eyes carefully moved between the two men across from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you needed to ask us something, Senku-kun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen hummed in amusement, receiving a quick glare from Senku. The god turned his attention away from the annoying mentalist, sighing before looking Taiju in his eye. “Do you already know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taiju blinked. “What? That you two are dating? You made it kinda obvious, with coming together and leaving together and all of that-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HUH? Wha- why would-?” Senku leaned forward on his hands, his ears turning red as he scoffed and huffed, before narrowing his eyes in a glare. “What are you talking about? Gen and I aren’t dating!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taiju laughed. “Yeah, sure, and what where you two going to do all alone at your place with Byakuya gone-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Taiju-kun!” Yuzuriha’s face flushed as she shook his arm. “Don’t butt into their personal lives!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WE’RE NOT DATING!” Senku yelled. “Mentalist, tell them-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen was clocked out, his face burning and his eyes distant, with a forced smile across his lips that only made the panic in his eyes all the more apparent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They really think we’re dating…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku growled. “Useless!” He turned back towards his friends. “No, you big oaf! I was asking if you already knew that I was the god of this shrine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Taiju muttered, blinking at Senku as his words sunk in. After a long moment of silence, with the wind blowing through the group and cooling the heated air, Taiju’s eyes grew wide. He bowed his head all the way to the ground as he cried. “I’m terribly sorry for assuming! Please forgive me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget it!” Senku yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taiju lifted his head with an apologetic smile. “You two would be very nice together-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen snapped back to reality. “We are not-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku raised his hand. “If anyone says another word about that topic, I will strike them down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not another word was spoken about that topic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sighed, leaning back on his hands and feeling the exhaustion about to overtake him. “I’m guessing you knew I was a god for a while if you’re not even mildly surprised.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuzuriha nodded her head softly. “Yes, we knew back in high school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku scratched his head. “Was it the… cosplay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen covered his mouth to stop the laughter, eyeing Senku in his amusement. Senku shot him a quick glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taiju’s laughter distracted them. “Yeah! I was telling Yuzuriha how I found out you were a furry, and she said that didn’t make sense, so we-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not-!” Senku’s protest stopped when Gen’s laugh broke out of him full force. He leaned forward, gripping the blanket underneath him for support as he wheezed. “Are you kidding me?” Senku snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good, I’m good!” Gen promised, pushing his bangs out of his face.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Furry…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shot him a glare, and Gen’s lips pressed into the thinnest line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuzuriha giggled, avoiding Senku’s glare and plastering on a kind smile. “It also helped that wherever Senku-kun went, miracles followed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked, daring to open his mouth to ask. “Miracles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic things happen around Senku!” Taiju cried. “Like… the spring in the forest dried up! But when Senku touched the soil, the water started flowing again!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen shot his head over to the god next to him. “You can do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Earthen magic,” He shrugged. “I restored the ecosystem to its natural state. Healing my land is something I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was amazing!” Yuzuriha cried. “It was like he created life!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh! There was the time where our teacher fell down the stairs, but got up without a scratch on him!” Taiju cried. “I remember Senku going like, whoosh!” He threw his hand in front of him in a dramatic fashion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minor levitation…” Gen looked to Senku with wide eyes. The god held out his hand, similar to Taiju’s. “I just slowed his fall. Some jerks left their trash on the stairs and it tripped the teacher. I didn’t think anyone saw me, though...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AND!” Taiju cried excitedly, shaking his fists in front of him. “There was the time that bully got hiccups so bad that he couldn’t talk anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku snickered. “Okay, that one was funny. He wouldn’t shut up, so I used trickster magic… How did you catch on that it was me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’ll teach him!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taiju beamed. “So I knew you gave him the hiccups!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled at the earnest man bragging in front of him. He caught the disbelief in Senku’s eyes, and it coaxed a laughter from the Mentalist. Before Senku could comment on Gen’s laugh, Yuzuriha tilted her head. “And when you weren’t at school, or working on your rockets, you were always at the shrine, listening to people’s wishes.” Senku blinked. He averted his eyes, his ears turning the slightest shade of pink. Yuzuriha giggled. “We put all of it together… The miracles, your actions, the shrine’s deity, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>cosplay… </span>
  </em>
  <span>We figured you didn’t tell us because you wanted to keep it a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did…” Senku muttered. He slowly looked back to his friends. “But if you already knew, you should have said something. I’ve... been handling this alone…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Senku-kun…" Yuzuriha looked heartbroken. She reached forward, placing her hand on top of Senku’s knee. "We hid it because we thought you didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>want us to know." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were keeping our secret about your secret secret from you!” Taiju grinned at his explanation, missing the twitch in Senku’s eye as he tried to process it. "We tried to think of what you would want us to do! Oh,” Taiju suddenly blinked. “but how did you find out that we knew?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen flashed his charming smile. “That would be my doing! I could tell that you noticed the hidden meaning behind my words about the god of this shrine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Yuzuriha gasped, “But how did you know, Gen-kun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen grinned. “I caught him in his other form!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No fair!” Yuzuriha leaned forward, a pout on her lip. “I’m the only one who hasn’t seen your other form!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh?” Senku leaned away, squinting at his friends suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OOOH!” Taiju leaned forward as well. “Senku, can we see your tail! It looked so fluffy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen leaned in as well. “Yes, yes! Show us, Senku-chan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way!” Senku yelled at the hopeful faces of his friends. He turned his head away, although Gen still caught sight of the blush of pink across his cheeks. “Not gonna happen!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Senku and Gen watch the people who come to the shrine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to the lovely people that found me on twitter @rikamae151 ^-^ </p>
<p>I'm super happy you like this story, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t a busy day at Ishigami shrine. Gen sat next to Senku in the usual spot, upon the deck just to the right of the steps, watching the people who came to pray do the usual routine: bell, pray, bow... bell, pray, bow. Gen could hear the mumbling of the worshippers, barely audible to him over the wind that brushed against his ears, but likely clear as day to the god next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although, anyone would guess that he was too engrossed in his book to care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen knew better, though. He knew that Senku caught every word, every mumbled prayer of hope or desperation whispered upon his land. Maybe he even heard the silent prayers, although Gen wasn’t apt to ask with the threat of being overheard looming over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The current visitor was a middle aged man, dressed in a worn grey suit with a pale blue tie. He gave them a courtesy bow before he left, lifting his shoulders back and his chin high as he turned away from the young onlookers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the man reached the staircase, Senku lifted his eyes from his book. “He wished for a promotion at work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen hummed to himself, watching the man dip out of sight. “Makes sense. He looked the salary man type.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku turned the page of his book, resting his head back against the wood paneling of the shrine. “He wants the promotion for the money,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen tilted his head. “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t mean he doesn’t like his job, or that he's not good at it, but it shows what his priorities are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen pressed his lips into a thin line. “Many people want money. Is that so wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Senku shot Gen a half grin. “It makes sense to want more money in our society. It helps encourage people to spread ideas, technology, ideology... Not to mention he could use the money to do some good in the world.” He stuck his nose back in his book, this one titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Brief History of Time</span>
  </em>
  <span> by one Stephen Hawking. “We’ll have to see if he applies himself… Which I’m sure he will. Most salary men spend most of their time at their jobs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean you’re going to grant him fortune?” Gen dared to lean his shoulder against Senku's, giving his occupied friend a small nudge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corner of Senku’s mouth tugged upwards just slightly before he shrugged. “I don’t know yet. Too early to tell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen huffed, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “You’re supposed to be showing me how you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> decide. All you’ve been doing all day is saying maybe, maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re impatient,” Senku rolled his eyes. “Listen, I’ll know when I see it. I’ll tell you then. Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen sighed dramatically. “Okay~” Gen’s eyes settled at the stairs again, awaiting the next guest that would show themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for him, a girl with twin braids climbed up the steps at that moment, pausing to take a breath at the top. Gen watched her adjust the bag on her shoulder, brushing her bangs out of her face. She had a muscular build, but that didn’t stop her from wearing adorable ribbons in her hair and having cute charms hanging off her bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her,” Gen blinked. He looked to Senku curiously, seeing the earnest grin on his face hidden behind his book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her?” Gen returned his gaze to the woman who walked the path towards them. “You knew that quickly? How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just watch, mentalist.” Was all Senku said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen turned his attention back to the woman as she cheerfully climbed the steps. “Good afternoon.” She said politely, which the boys returned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the offering box, humming a cheerful tune that Gen recognized as one of Lillian’s top hits. She reached into the bag on her shoulder and withdrew many items: a small bottle of sake, a package of fried tofu, even a cute small stuffed fox that looked handmade. The woman clapped her hands and said her thanks before leaving with a smile across her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she disappeared beyond the stairs, Senku lowered his book. “Tell me. What was different about her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen gave a sly smile. “I didn’t know you could be bought with gifts, Senku-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” It took a moment before understanding shone behind his eyes, and he shook his head. “No, not the offerings! She was happy, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>grateful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grateful for your help?” Gen raised an eyebrow. “But you don’t do anything, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled. “Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen narrowed his eyes. “So she didn’t even need your help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sighed. “Yes. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” He looked directly into Gen’s grey eyes with conviction. “I don’t make people successful. They make themselves successful." Senku nudged Gen's arm, causing the mentalist to feel a burning in his cheeks. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>made </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself </span>
  </em>
  <span>successful. It had nothing to do with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen turned his face away, hoping that the god missed his blush. “Ok, fine. I understand,” Gen huffed, shaking his head. “If that's true, then what are you even here for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shrugged. “Don’t know,” He looked back towards the stairs, his posture relaxing in the tell-tale way that Gen had discovered meant there would be no more visitors for the day. No more surprises, no more chances of being caught.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> How sad it must be</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gen thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>to only feel this comfortable when alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's people like her that I reward. She’s already prayed here before, and now that she's reached her goal, she’s happy,” Senku smiled at nothing, his eyes shining in the fading sunlight. “They don’t always come back or leave an offering, but I can always feel it. I know when they’ve reached their goals. And with my magic-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku snapped his fingers, causing Gen to blink in surprise. He didn't know for sure, but he suspected that something fortunate might have occurred for the girl at that moment. Senku’s grin only grew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... I can reward them for their efforts. I don’t know if this is always what the god of this shrine has done, but it’s what I’ve decided to do with the power I have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Amazing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was the only thought Gen could form at that moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Senku-chan is amazing...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen couldn’t stop the fond smile crossing over his face. “I see…” Gen chuckled, drawing Senku’s attention away from the stairs. He looked to Gen curiously as the mentalist brushed his white bangs behind his ear. “You shouldn’t be the god of fortune at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Senku made a face at Gen that made the mentalist laugh. Gen shook his head, pushing against Senku’s shoulder, any excuse to touch him, the feel him there, to satisfy his desire to wrap his arms around him in a hug. A selfish desire that he dared to indulge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled dazzlingly at the god that he adored. “You should be the god of progress.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku looked shocked for a moment. He blinked at Gen, his eyes traveling down to the smile across his lips. Gen felt exposed, but merely tilted his head a little more, watching as an amused grin crossed over Senku’s face once again. “Hah. God of progress, huh? I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would,” Gen allowed his legs to fall over the side of the deck again, swinging them as the giddy feeling inside of him continued to rise. “You’re a new god, after all! You can be the god of whatever you want!” Gen was shocked when Senku suddenly frowned. He looked back towards the stairs with a somber look, and Gen froze in his spot. “Senku-chan? Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Senku tried to grin back to him, but it certainly did not reach his eyes. Gen arched his eyebrow, letting the god know his bullshit meter was running perfectly fine today, just like always.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he craned his head towards the sky. “Okay, fine. I had a dream recently… but it wasn’t actually a dream. I got to speak to some other gods, and…” Senku nervously lowered his gaze towards the ground, scowling at the dirt. “It turns out that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a god before I turned into a baby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s mouth fell open. “Eriously-say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A weak chuckle left Senku’s lips. “Yeah, they all knew my name, knew I was found at the shrine as an infant, even knew what was left with me. They said they’ve been watching over me... It turned out I’m actually an ancient, powerful, nine-tailed fox god.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen gasped, leaning close towards the god, his face mere inches away from him. “You were that powerful? What happened? Why did you turn into a baby like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku leaned away, his ears turning slightly pink. “I don't know...! They don’t know either. They said I did this to myself.” Senku brought his hand to his chin in thought, the scowl still plastered on his face. “Chrome is confident that I was studying humans for some reason… For what reason? Was being a god as useless to me then as it is now-?” Gen’s laugh brought Senku out of his train of thought. He lifted his  glare to the mentalist. “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing, it’s just...” Gen wiped the corner of his eye despite the lack of tears there, a soft smile creeping onto his lip. “That ancient, powerful, nine-tailed fox god sounds a lot like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen would never truly know how comforting his words were to Senku at that moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox god smiled, but quickly hid it with a condescending smirk. “What can I say? I have a strong personality.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That you do,” Gen tilted his head. “What do the other gods think? Chrome… chan, right? Do they want to get your memories back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t mention anything about that,” Senku admitted, scratching behind his ear as he thought. “I do think they want to help me, but I think they want me to leave the human world for good. They keep saying that I shouldn’t be here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen slowly pulled his legs to his chest again, pursing his lips as he mulled over Senku’s  words. He looked up tentatively, catching Senku’s distant red eyes, far away and deep in thought.  “Will you go?” Gen asked, watching as Senku slowly blinked back to reality before looking to Gen in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Staring into Senku’s eyes, Gen wondered if Senku could read him. He wondered if the god could tell just how much fear he hid behind his mask, how his anxiety bubbled up as pressure in his chest and electricity down his spine. He wondered why he himself felt so afraid. Had he really always expected Senku to always be here? But what was that to him, who was he to selfishly ask for him to stay. All in all, Gen became too aware of one thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want you to go…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku scoffed, his lips curling in disgust as he fervently shook his head. “Hell no! This is my world. My life is here,” He raised his hand to motion to the shrine grounds around them. Gen watched the wind brush his long bangs out of his face, watched the way his eyes shined upon looking at his land. It brought him a sense of calm, as if everything was going to be ok. He held onto that hope as he saw Senku smile. “My life is here. Whether I live a normal human lifespan, or live forever, this is where I’m staying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked. He blinked again. Then he blinked a third time. “What… live forever? Wait a minute, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>immortal</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled deviously, sticking a finger in his ear. “Who knows? Guess we’ll have to wait and see,” He sneered. “Could take a while, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt and shook. “Senku-chan! Are you going to live forever? Wait a minute-! What if you stop aging? What if you reincarnate? Are you going to stay beautiful and ageless as I get wrinkly and short and gross? Senku-chaaaaaaan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s eyes widened, his face flushing as Gen’s shaking became more and more erratic. “Gen, calm dow-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both men fell off the shrine with a thud.They gasped, looking at each other in shock before laughter overtook them both. Gen flushed from head to toe as Senku helped him set up on the ground, neither of their laughter subsiding. They both rose to their feet, and as Gen shakily regained his balance, still wobbly from the tumble and laughter, Senku placed a hand on his shoulder as he gently asked “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” More than fine, actually. “Thank you, Senku-chan. I’m sorry for that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku brushed a strand of hair out of Gen’s face, causing said man to freeze. He stared into crimson eyes, watching as Senku studied his face intently. What did he see? What was he looking for? Gen found himself frowning, uncertain and insecure under the god’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blinked at the change. Suddenly, with a quick laugh, a grin crossed his face. “I was just wondering if my magic can stop you from aging.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen sucked in his breath before swatting the god’s hand away. “I am not your guinea pig!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You kinda are,” Senku raised an eyebrow as Gen gave a dramatic huff, crossing his arms and lightly stomping his foot. “We’ve done plenty of new stuff together-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t know if it will work, then it could go terribly wrong!” Gen snapped “You’re not Benjamin Button-ing me! I refuse to be a part of that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku titled his head, that condescending smirk still plastered across his face. “What, you don’t want to spend eternity with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” It was times like this where Gen was glad to have the training he did. If he wasn’t so practiced at keeping up his mask, at hiding the fluttering feeling inside his stomach and the immense happiness he felt that Senku would even suggest such a possibility, Gen was sure he would have been left speechless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or rolling on the ground giggling, one of the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Senku stepped next to Gen, trying to catch the mentalist’s grey eyes. Gen turned his head further, avoiding the gaze but not missing the shine behind his eyes. “I thought you enjoyed spending time with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“I do,”</span><em><span> Why did I just say that?</span></em> <b><em>Why did I just say that?</em></b><span>  Gen quickly pursed his lips and shot Senku a glare. “I don’t trust your trickster magic.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s grin changed. It was subtle, the way it changed from haughty to sincere, the way his eyes seemed to soften and his cheeks seemed to flush with a little more color. Gen’s glare softened as Senku moved in front of him, unable to hide the excitement in his eyes. “I can show you more magic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you can get more comfortable with it. If you want…” Senku stuffed his hands in his pockets, the smile still across his face, but more reserved, more bashful. “Then maybe you’ll learn to trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen regarded the god skeptically, checking for any hint of deceit or mischief in his voice… but there was none. Senku wanted to show him his magic, wanted Gen to trust him. He hesitated, unsure of what to say, how to react to such a statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s smile slowly disappeared, his lips forming a line as he shifted his gaze. “I mean… I already trust you with my secret, so I want this to be a mutual thing. How about it, mentalist?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asagiri Gen couldn’t possibly hope to hide the smile that formed across his lips, not even with all of his training and practice. He nodded his head, brushing his bangs out of his eyes delicately. “I’d like that very much, Senku-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Show and Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a pleasant surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cards flew from one hand to another as they were shuffled between dexterous fingers. Folded and checked, it seemed impossible that any card in the deck was still in its original position.  With a flury, Gen pulled out a card and flipped it over to Senku with a smug grin across his lips. “Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>your card?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sat crossed legged across from the mentalist, his elbow on his leg and his chin resting in his hand. He was wearing his priest attire today, with dark green pants and long white robes. It seemed he still refused to ask Yuzuriha, the fashion expert, for a redesign like Gen had suggested. Not that Gen could blame him, Yuzuriha and Taiju knowing was still a sore subject for the god, so Gen could imagine that mentioning his little fashion problem was off the table for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blinked at the card in Gen’s grasp, overall unimpressed with the show. “Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen narrowed his eyes. “Bullshit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk stretched across Senku’s face. With a snap of his finger a card appeared in his hand.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is my card.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked. He looked into his now empty hand before gasping at Senku. “Hey! Give that back!” He leapt forward, pushing Senku back into the grass as he reached out to take the card from Senku’s grasp. The fox god merely smirked as Gen struggled on top of him. He easily held the card just out of the mentalist’s reach. “Come on, this is a special deck! Real magic is so unfair!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your magic is better,” The words left Senku’s lips so casually. Gen froze, looking down into Senku’s crimson eyes as the god grinned up to him. “It’s the response that humans had to the gods' magic. They saw us do impossible things, and perfected an art around mimicking it. It’s more proof of human ingenuity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled down at Senku’s serene face. “Did you learn that from your god friends, or is that the conclusion you came up with from your research on humans?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku hummed, seeming to ponder the question before shaking his head. “I came to this conclusion after meeting you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other. There was nothing but the sound of the wind and their breathing, completely in sync with one another. Gen felt his heart pounding wildly in his chest the longer he held the god’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts swirled in his mind; did he mean when they met five years ago, or when they met again more recently? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was this a simple compliment? Senku himself said that men don’t compliment each other to their face... Unless…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mentalist swallowed his emotions, repressing them and the blush that tried to break past his carefully constructed mask. He began reaching above Senku’s head once again. “Give me back my-” Gen’s eyes widened once he noticed Senku’s empty hands. “Hey! Where did it go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku moved his hand to brush Gen’s bangs behind his ear, causing the mentalist to catch his breath. A smooth chuckle left the god’s lips, the vibrations from his chest causing Gen’s ears to turn red. “Didn’t you know, mentalist? It’s-” Senku snapped his fingers behind his ear and pulled forward an ace of hearts. “Behind your ear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Behind my…?” Gen smiled. Laughter spilled from his lips as he took the card, the realization that the god pulled the oldest trick in the book on him, but with actual magic! He pulled himself off of Senku as he shuffled the card back into the deck. “Thank you very much, Senku-chan.” He slipped the deck in the inner pocket of his jacket. “Did you ask to see a trick just so you could tease me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smirked as he returned to his sitting position. “It was to show the similarities of our magic. We both specialize in illusions. Our methods are different, but it has the same effect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled warmly. “My magic can’t compare to yours, but… Thank you. I really appreciate it, Senku-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blinked. “Oh. No problem…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen tilted his head, eyes traveling down to Senku’s robes. He had noticed while on top of him (a fact that nearly made Gen flush from head to toe at the memory) that they were surprisingly soft, the fabric made of the finest material.  “Is there a reason for the priest attire today?” Gen added a chuckle, adding the illusion of humor to his curious statement. “Is Byakuya-san putting you to work tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Gen’s surprise, Senku suddenly looked sheepish. He scratched the back of his head as he shifted his eyes away from the mentalist. “No, it’s not that. These are just more comfortable to wear when I…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen waited patiently, seeing color start to spread across Senku’s cheeks as he shifted in his spot. The mentalist raised an eyebrow, noticing how desperately the god seemed to be avoiding his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Comfortable to wear when he…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen gasped, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. “Are you really?” He leaned forward on his knees, demanding Senku’s eyes as he gripped onto Senku’s loose robes. “You’re really going to show me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blinked at Gen’s earnest reaction before shooting a confident grin. “Don’t get too excited, mentalist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I not!” Gen was practically bouncing where he sat. “You’re going to show me your other form!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s shoulders relaxed. He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly as he grinned at Gen. “How are you not freaked out by me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked in surprise. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a god,” Senku began, his expression turned somber. “My power will only grow stronger over time, I can change my form, I can do strange magic… but you only ever seem to get excited. I thought humans were supposed to have an innate fear of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled softly. “You’re Senku first, you know?” the mentalist reached forward, placing his hand firmly on the god’s shoulder. “I’m not freaked out, and I’m not afraid. I’m not going to think that you’re anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen saw Senku’s eyes soften before he knocked away Gen’s hand. “I gotcha, I gotcha. Stop being gross already,” Gen rolled his eyes as he sat back on his haunches, returning his gaze to see mischief behind Senku’s eyes. “Don’t blink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When his eyes opened, Senku had completely changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ears on top of his head were pointed, green at the tip and fading to the white of his hair. His tail was long and fluffy, green tip fading to white, wrapped around him and resting across his lap. Distinct black markings ran from his forehead across his closed eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku slowly opened his eyes, piercing Gen with his dark, slitted pupils, sly and cat-like. They were still that crimson color that Gen had become intimately familiar with, and the sight of them left him absolutely breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku watched Gen’s eyes trail over him, his lips in a fine line as he waited for his reaction. His ears twitched at the sounds of cicadas around them. When Gen took a deep breath, Senku held his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I touch your tail?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sneered. “Is that really the first thing you’re gonna say to me? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled slyfully. “I’m sorry, Senku-chan! Did you want me to shower you in compliments?” Gen clasped his hands together as he batted his eyelashes. “Oh my! How handsome you are, kami-sama! I am unworthy of your presence-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Senku spat, turning his burning face away from the mentalist. Gen’s sly smile disappeared with a gasp as Senku sat his tail across Gen’s lap. “You’re so damn fix-ATED!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku jumped when he felt Gen’s fingers running through the fur of his tail. He was so thorough, gently stroking along his thick fur. Senku squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not react to the touch, but his face burned intently at the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like Gen was exploring him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen hummed to himself as he brushed his fingers through the fur. He watched as Senku tensed, but the longer he worked his fingers through the soft fur of his tail, the more he saw the gods shoulders begin to relax. The mentalist soon found that when he lifted his hand, the tail would move to meet his touch again. He smiled to himself. “It’s so neat and tidy, Senku-chan. Do you brush it often?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… yeah.” Senku muttered, his tail flicking in Gen’s grasp despite his best efforts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so much fur!” Gen giggled, bringing the tail up to brush it gently across his cheek. “Does Byakuya-san help you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He used to when I was little-” Senku’s mouth snapped shut as Gen ran a long stroke all the way to the tip of his tail. He shivered lightly. “-but I can do it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, I see,” Gen hummed. “Does it get unruly in your human form?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it has to be out,” Senku chuckled to himself. “You should see me after I’ve spent a couple of nights in the woods. I’m a complete mess, from paws to tail.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You spend nights in the woods? What an animal-” Gen’s hand froze mid tease. “Paws? Did you say paws, Senku-chan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen almost squealed from cuteness overload when Senku’s ears folded back. He watched the god sheepishly scratch behind his ear. “Hands… I guess.” Senku looked at his hands tentatively before resting them in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen watched Senku curiously, seeing his nose twitch, his ears slowly returning to their normal position. Senku looked off in the distance, as if his mind were somewhere else entirely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen knew this would be his only chance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached up to brush his fingers behind Senku’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-?” Senku jumped as Gen ran his hand through his spiked hair, his fingers rubbing circles against the fur of his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen eyes seemed to shine. “Ah, Senku-chan, is your hair always this soft?” Gen leaned forward on his knees, raising his other hand to caress the god’s other ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, stop!” Senku gulped. His voice began to shake as Gen brushed behind his ears. “I… I said stop!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen grinned devilishly as he scratched behind Senku’s ear, and, to his surprise and delight, coaxed a whine from the god’s lips. “Oh? Did you like that?” Gen lowered his gaze, meeting Senku’s widened eyes with his smirk. “You’re so soft, I could pet you forever!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Poof!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked when Senku disappeared from under his hands. He turned his head from side to side, searching for the familiar god that seemed to vanish into thin air. His vision finally trailed to the ground, and he blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A strained, hesitant smile spread across his face. “Senku… chan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small ball of white and green curled on the ground. A small head rose from the ball, looking to Gen before covering its face with it’s green paws.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't. Say. Anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s voice reached Gen’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was Senku?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This tiny, little, itty-bitty fox?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The white and green puff was about the size of a beagle. His fluffy tail was as long as his body. His paws, the tips of his ears, and the tip of his tail were all green, and the rest of him was a snowy white color. The black markings were still prominent across his face, accenting his familiar red eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen silently reached down to pat the fox on the head. “There, there…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox yelped, jumping up and biting the hand that touched him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen gasped. “Senku-chan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t just touch a wild animal! What’s wrong with you?” Gen frowned at Senku’s words. His hand was still in his mouth, but the bite wasn’t actually hard. It was a gentle hold, firm but not piercing. The little fox huffed, releasing Gen from his grasp. “I’ve never been handled in this form. It’s… uncomfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me.” Gen whispered, rubbing his hand lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Senku spat, tucking his tail around his sitting form. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen wondered briefly where his clothes disappeared to, briefly wondered how he spoke to him, but then he remembered he was sitting next to a magical creature. A god in fox form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Gen lowered his head to look Senku in the eye. “This is what you meant by paws! You have actual paws, Senku-chan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolled his eyes, an action that only came off as adorable coming from such a small creature. “Are you always this reckless around wild animals? I could bite your face off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So mean!” Gen pouted, not bothering to raise his head. “You’re not a wild animal!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku looked up to Gen, simply blinking at him. Gen found it near impossible to read how Senku must be feeling in this form, the micro expressions of an animal being completely different from a human after all. All he could do was compare him to a dog, with a tilted head accenting his curious gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled reassuringly to the fox in front of him. “You’re Senku-chan first, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s ears twitched. A laugh reached Gen’s ears. “Who’s to say I wouldn’t bite your face off as a human if I could?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku-chan~!” Gen whined, pushing against the small fox’s shoulder lightly. “You’re tewwible! So uel-cray! You didn’t even tell me you could change into this form!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku looked only mildly annoyed at the contact from Gen. He pushed back against the mentalist with a huff. “Yeah yeah, whatever.” He shook his head. “I’m not supposed to show this form to humans. I stick out too much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen ceased his pesting, laying on his stomach in the grass to remain at eye level with the fox. “That you do! If I saw this form, I would’ve immediately pegged you as a nature spirit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled, lifting his paw up. “Not a white fox with severe grass stains?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen giggled, holding out his hand to take the small paw. “You’re too beautiful to be mistaken as a dirty fox,” Senku stared at his paw in Gen’s hand. The mentalist carefully ran his thumb over the green fur, his sincere smile shining through his mask. “Anyone would take one look at you and know that you’re too stunning to be from the mortal world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Senku’s ears tucked back, Gen thought he had said something wrong. His heart squeezed inside his chest as Senku removed his paw. Gen opened his mouth to apologize, to ask if he had gone too far, when his face was suddenly covered in fur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up.” The fox demanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bleh!” Gen muffled against the fur, pushing himself off the ground to see that Senku was nudging him back. “Okay, okay, I’m up…” Gen muttered, pushing himself up to sit with his legs crossed. The guilt still hung off of him as he avoided the gaze of the small creature in front of him. “I’m sor- SENKU-CHAN?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s apology was interrupted by the small fox crawling into his lap. Senku sat between his legs, curling his tail around himself as he stuck his nose in the air. “We might as well get this out of the way before you ask. No promising I won’t bite you again, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s face was completely flushed. He felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, and he clapped his hands together as he cried. “Thank you for this amazing blessing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SH-!” Senku tilted his head back to glare up to Gen. “Shut up! Just… do that thing you did before and let’s get this over with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he did like that...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen didn’t need him to say anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brushed his fingers across Senku’s tail, from base to tip. He dared to stray further, brushing down the fur of his back and aweing at the different textures he felt. The fur on his back was slightly corser than on his tail, but still impossibly soft to the touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to transform again, are you?” Gen teased as he continued to work his fingers through the fur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku didn’t seem to mind Gen’s wandering hands. His eyes were closed softly, and at times his tail would flick against Gen’s gentle hold. Carefully he brought his hands up behind the large ears, giving an experimental scratch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen was rewarded with pleased whines. “There’s no more surprises. This is all I have.” The fox whined against the mentalist’s touch. Senku tilted his head to allow for Gen to get a better angle, and Gen greedily worked his fingers to entice more chirps from the fox. “This is the form I take in my dreams.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Gen scratched under the fox’s chin, pausing when he felt teeth graze the side of his finger. A moment later Senku raised his nose, allowing full access for chin scratches. Gen was happy to oblige. “Do fox gods dream of sheep gods?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt the fox laugh under his hands. “Clever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt his cheeks get warm. He slowly ran his hands along Senku’s fur. “I’m sorry I forced you into this form…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Senku grumled, tilting his head to look up into Gen’s eyes. “Just warn me next time you touch my ears!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen laughed. “How was I supposed to know it would make you transform?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku mumbled something to himself. Suddenly, he braced his paws against Gen’s legs, curling into a ball on his lap. Gen covered his mouth to stop himself from gasping at the sight. Senku peeked up to him. “This is your punishment… I’m taking a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… okay.” Gen muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And thus Gen was cursed to hold as still as possible, gently running his hands through soft fur as the small fox slept across his lap for the rest of his stay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Doubt and Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frustration is expected when you can't remember the rules.</p>
<p>All you can do is trust that nothing will go wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which Rika learns that she can't write angst so here is some basic drama(TM) and then some fluff because I can't stop writing them being cute.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this chapter that doubled in size for no apparent reason!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was never a lovelier day for a walk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The natural spring water trickled down the lazy stream through the forest. Green paws walked along the edge, large ears twitching at the sounds of birds and bugs among the brush. The warm breeze washed over his wild fur, and Senku closed his eyes as he let it wash over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t done this in a while. He missed it; the feeling of absolute freedom that came with his fox form. There were no expectations of him in this forest. He thrived here, tending to his land, expending his restless energy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As nice as it was, it was merely a temporary escape. He would eventually return in human form and take on his human responsibilities once again. He would go to school, work two jobs (three if one counted godhood as a profession), and interact with a certain bicolored-hair friend that seemed to never leave his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t have life any other way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As his walk went deeper into his woods, he appreciated the silence the surrounded him. He was deep enough now that he did not hear the people at the shrine, the humming of the electricity and pipes inside his home. It was only the wind. It was comforting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku paused mid step.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too quiet, in fact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The birds had stopped their sweet songs. The cicadas and their ever looming cries had disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fur stood up upon his back. He could sense it now, the unfamiliar presence moving within his territory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he had learned anything from his encounter with the guards of the underworld, it was that an unannounced visit from a god was a threat, a challenge against his reign over the shrine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku had an invader.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox smelled the air. He strained to listen for the faintest hint of his unwelcome quest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thump reached his pointed ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t even trying to hide their position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku flew. His paws raced across the ground, over the brush and onto a fallen tree leaning amongst its brothers. He raced up the trunk before jumping through the air, hoping from the branches without so much as a single rustle from the leaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was his territory. He would not tolerate invaders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And at first sight of his target, he pounced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed himself off the tree, immediately pinning the creature to the ground. A growl ripped through his jaw as he bared his fangs at the intruder, teeth ready to shred into his neck-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, woah! Senku!!” The creature croaked under his paw. “It’s me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox blinked at the familiar voice, his eyes focusing on the terrified brown eyes that bore into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Chrome?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Below his paw was a toad. An ordinary, simple toad, if not for the intelligent eyes staring up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, let go of me!” The toad croaked. Senku removed his paw, watching the toad hop onto his stomach with a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so…” Senku felt his lip curl as he waved his paw at Chrome’s form. “Tiny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The toad huffed. “Of course I am. I’m not gonna hop into the mortal world full sized, what are you, crazy? Humans would panic at the sight of a toad the size of your house!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled as he sat in front of the toad. “Especially one that breathed rainbow smoke everywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Chrome croaked again, his throat enlarging with his decree. “I don’t want to be hunted, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku set a glare on the toad. “Says the god that invaded my shrine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not invading!” Chrome protested. “You gave me permission to visit whenever I wanted!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never said that once, in all the time that I’ve known you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you did, back when-!” Chrome paused, a frown setting across his features as he turned his eyes to the ground. “Oh, right. That was before…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he lost his memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku felt his chest tighten. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “Whatever, it’s fine. Why are you here, Chrome?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome raised his head, his expression stern. “I came here to warn you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku felt the fur on his back stand up. “About what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About that human.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his heart sink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What human?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> human.” Chrome answered, shaking his head. “You know how dangerous this is, Senku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, are you watching me now?” a growl left his lips before he could stop it. He hated the unperturbed look on the elder god’s face, the determination behind his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did not deny the claim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had been watching him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tucked his tail around himself, averting his eyes from the toad. “There is no danger, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m all too familiar with the kind of danger you’re in.” His voice was distant, his gaze staring somewhere far away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku hated that look. He hated feeling like he should know what he was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome was an ancient god of immense power. His magic was unmatched, his intelligence conceptually astounding, and yet there was fear behind his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What do gods fear? Who or what made the rules they follow? What drove undying creatures to hunt and murder their kind?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What makes human love so special?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku steeled himself, meeting Chrome’s eyes firmly. “I can tell you now: You’re jumping to conclusions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome laughed, flashing a strange looking smile. “Maybe I am? It’s better to be cautious than dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku narrowed his eyes. “You think the human would kill me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Chrome motioned in what seemed like a shrug. “I think someone will die if the other gods discover you love him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’M NOT-!” Senku repressed his growl, sneering at the toad. “I don’t have feelings for him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, it doesn’t matter” Chrome sighed. “If they suspect it's true, then the threat it presents is enough to act.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gods are bloodthirsty,” The fox spat. “You would kill your own over something as simple as a bond?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bonds are not a problem,” Chrome croaked. “Gods form bonds with their worshippers all the time.Your bond with your father, your friends, your teachers, they were all necessary. The threat is when a human deceives us-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love isn’t deceit.” Senku retorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hated the sad smile the toad gave him. “Love is illogical: It gets in the way of progress.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku huffed. “A god wouldn’t understand the intricacies of human relationships.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really have changed…” Chrome gave a strange smile. Senku tilted his head, watching as the toad looked at the ground. “You’re the one who said that to me. Many, many years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku didn’t know how to respond. He lowered his head. “I suppose love is… illogical,” He pondered for a moment, chewing on his words. “It seems pointless at first, a byproduct of human evolution intended to cement a bond between mates. The concept of love has been overblown into a fashionable trend, including unrealistic expectations of your partner and annoying public declarations to prove your love... but that shouldn’t distract one from proof that a healthy romantic bond, for most, enriches their lives in positive ways. Love is illogical: it makes normal interactions difficult, it's confusing, frustrating…” Senku raised his crimson eyes to Chrome. “Exhilarating.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome smiled at the fox. “So it is true. You love him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Senku shook his head. He huffed as he averted his gaze. “No, it’s not that strong of a bond.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t let him manipulate you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should limit your time with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still going to see him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chroma croaked. “I’m worried about you, Senku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Senku shook his head. “These are all normal, human emotions-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not human, Senku, no matter how much you want to be. And if he got the chance, he wouldn’t hesitate to take everything from you,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t he?” Chrome tilted his head. “What was his job again? A magician, a mentalist, a liar?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku was silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People lie to get what they want.” Chrome hopped off his stone, facing away from the fox. “It’s what humans do. I don’t want to see you hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gen won’t hurt me.” Senku muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you feel that way,” said the toad. “But if I’m honest, it’s not the human I’m worried about hurting you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome began to hop away. Although Senku could still see him, it felt as if we were getting impossibly farther away. The toad paused for a brief moment, turning to the fox one last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not safe, and neither is that human.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then the toad was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku continued his walk in the woods deep into the night. His father had likely called him a few times, but would soon accept that it was one of those nights that his son simply would not come home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox jumped among the trees, settling in a spot comfortable before turning his eyes to the stars above him. Light pollution made them difficult to see, even within the depths of his forest, but the twinkling stars above him brought him comfort as his mind continued to race.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Senku stifled the whine that left his mouth, tucking himself into a ball upon the tree’s sturdy branch. He processed his friend’s words, turning them over and over in his head. There had to be an excuse, a loophole, a way to get past this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because there was one thing that was absolutely certain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku could not bury his feelings for the mentalist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, mentalist?” Said the fox god, not lifting his eyes from his book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was early on a chilly Saturday morning, the perfect weather to wear a sweater and read a book on the shrine steps. Perhaps this was why he was looking forward to the cooler weather so much, Senku looked great in long sleeved sweaters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox god raised an eyebrow, still not raising his gaze. “You’ve never come at this time before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen grinned as he walked up the steps to the shrine. He was also grateful for the cooler weather, as his wardrobe was better suited to it. He wore an oversized black cardigan over a white turtleneck, a black beanie covering his odd hair. Gen hummed to himself, running his fingers delicately over the lid. “I came to leave an offering...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku was immediately across from him, leaning over the lid of the offering box, eyes suddenly glued to the small case in Gen’s hand. Gen chuckled, holding the case out and opening for the fox god’s judgement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blinked, grinning like a pleased cat. “Coins?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right~!” Gen cooed. He watched Senku take a coin from the box, appreciating the golden shine. “Do you like them? They’re custom made!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku raised an eyebrow at this statement, turning a coin in his palm to see the nine tails in the form of a star. Gen smiled when he noticed the god’s eyes widen just a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But leave it to Senku to try to look unimpressed. “Neat, but they're still just coins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, just coins…” Gen winked. “Made of gold!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku gaped. “Are you made of money?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t put a price on this,” Gen slowly placed the open case on top of the offering box, watching as Senku continued to inspect the coin. He held it in the air, turning it in the light, appreciating its weight and shine. Gen smiled softly. “I wanted to give you something else, Senku-chan. To show you-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen was stunned speechless as Senku bit down on the gold piece, breaking out in a grin when he was satisfied with the feel. He tossed the coin into the air and caught it. “I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen became overwhelmed by a sudden heat wave. “You do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku replaced the coin into its case. “Yeah, it’s great. I’ve never gotten anything like it before,” He slipped the case into the pocket of his jeans. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My- my pleasure!” Gen stammered, fighting desperately to regain his composure. He brushed his bangs behind his ear. He had a whole speech prepared to convince Senku into taking his gift if the god had deemed it useless, but all of that flew out of the window. He liked the gift, just like that, and Gen found himself exposed and in need of an explanation.  “I just felt like I needed to thank you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Senku narrowed his eyes skeptically. “For what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen didn’t know for what exactly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was for his continuing success. He was going on his second tour, he gained more followers on his social media every day, and he was put in line for most talked-about-celebrity of the year! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Senku would say that was all his own doing, so it mustn’t have been that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was gratitude for fulfilling his wish; for proving that he wasn’t crazy, that this shrine was indeed supernatural in nature. Proving that seeing Senku with fox ears and a tail was real and not something from his deepest, wildest dreams…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku would laugh. He was merely fulfilling a wish. It was a job to him, nothing more, and certainly nothing to thank him over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was more personal. Maybe it had to do with the warmth that spread over his body when he thought about him, the feelings of nervousness and giddiness he felt whenever Senku was near. How his heart would beat so hard and his cheeks would burn, and he would lose his perfected ability to put up a front, all because of the beautiful, amazing man who stood in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen didn’t know how Senku would react to that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t ready to find out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen gave a cat-like grin. “It’s always a good idea to keep on the god of fortune’s good side, right~?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smirked. “Always looking out for yourself.” He chuckled as he shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen laughed as well. “You know me so well, Senku-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku lifted his eyes to meet Gen’s. The mentalist paused, seeing something change in the god’s eyes that he couldn’t quite place. Senku smiled like he had never seen before. “Yeah, I guess I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen could hear his heart pounding in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s smile was replaced with a devious grin. “Well, you have my full attention now. Was there anything else you wanted to ask me about while you’re here, mentalist?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen forced himself to purse his lips, to look up and off into the distance as if in deep thought. “Well, I’m not so sure. I don’t just sit around all day thinking of questions to ask you, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you don’t,” Humor was obvious behind Senku’s eyes. He nudged his head towards the corner. “We can hang out behind the shrine while you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>of something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> A sly smile slipped across Gen’s lips. “Oh, so you want to hang out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolled his eyes. “Fine, don’t come,” Senku passed the mentalist, rounding the corner with a sneaky grin. “Go get lost in the woods or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen huffed, following behind. “That’s so mean, Senku-chan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t follow me unless you have a question!” The god called over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt his cheeks burn. “Wait!” He quickened his pace to catch up to Senku. “I thought of something!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Senku turned to face the mentalist. “And it only took you fifteen seconds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen glared to hide his embarrassment. “Do you want to hear it or not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled, slipping his hands in his pockets. “Shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Gen crossed his arms, leaning his weight to one side. “When I first saw you in your other form, you were sleeping in a tree.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? I do that all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the thing!” Gen pointed at Senku incredulously. “How do you keep yourself from falling out of the tree?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku didn’t try to stifle his laughter one bit. Gen’s face began to burn in frustration as the god continued to laugh at him, holding his sides as he laughed at the sky. His laughter finally slowed, and he wiped the corner of his eye before grinning at Gen. “Wanna see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t to be whisked off the ground with the ease only a god could muster. Looking up at Senku's face, he was greeted with slitted eyes and striking black markings. One ear tilted slightly as he raised an eyebrow at the mentalist, but before Gen could protest he was carried weightlessly up into the trees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped, holding tightly to the arms that held him. The hold was firm and gentle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku was </span>
  <em>
    <span>holding him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt weightless, lightheaded, overwhelmed-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was pressed so close to Senku’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did he die? Was this heaven?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here…” Senku mumbled, adjusting Gen out of his princess hold to allow him to sit on the tree branch. Senku himself got comfortable, his tail falling off the branch, leaning his head against the tree trunk as he guided Gen’s head to rest against his chest. “Just calm down, mentalist. I got you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-!” Gen shook his head. “I am calm!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku huffed, adjusting his legs so that he held Gen securely between them. “Then why is your heart beating so fast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, has he always been able to hear my heartbeat?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gen was glad the god couldn’t see his panicked face. “Listen, you can’t just pick me up and carry me 10 feet into the air to sit on a tree branch!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re twenty feet up, but I see your point.” Gen stiffened, leaning his head to the side slightly to peak over Senku’s leg. He felt Senku chuckle against his back. “Don’t look down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen became as straight as a board. “I wasn’t!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just calm down. You’ll see how comfortable it is up here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that…” Gen muttered, tightening his grip on the arms wrapped around him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked down at Senku’s arms. His arms were wrapped around his waist securely, his legs braced his sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt a wave of calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku had him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly leaned back against the god who held him, sighing as his head met his chest. Senku hummed at the contact, and Gen couldn’t stop giggling when Senku wrapped his tail around them, tickling his nose with his fur. He ran his hands through the tail slowly, gently, just the way he knew Senku liked it. The wind brushed against them, and together they sighed at the refreshing sensation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In no time Senku fell asleep, his balance perfectly maintained. He wasn’t kidding when he said he would show Gen, but he didn’t actually explain anything, so he left the mentalist confused, but begrudgingly impressed. He could sleep in the trees without a care in the world, even while holding a squirming little human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen allowed himself to blush, allowed himself to hum with the giddy feeling rising inside of him. It was amazing, really. He felt so blessed to be given the opportunity, to see and learn from a god himself. He felt safe in Senku’s arms; sure that even if he did fall, Senku would catch him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Gen were in trouble, Senku would save him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen melted into his god’s chest. He hoped that this wouldn’t be the only time they did this. He hoped that they would continue to get closer, hoped that he could learn everything about Senku that he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen brought the tip of his tail to his lips, leaving a small kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped that Senku was sleeping too peacefully to notice.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Was there any point in denying it anymore?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ukyo sighed, lowering his tablet to look at Gen. "I don't have to tell you what this meeting is about." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights in Gen’s dressing room buzzed in his ear. His manager sat across from him on the sofa, sitting with his back straight and feet planted firmly on the floor. He was all business. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen gave a lazy grin to his manager. "It's about how my new show sucks, isn't it?" The mentalist leaned his head back, sitting sideways across the armchair and letting his head and feet dangle off the sides. Yes, this meeting was serious, but somehow Gen couldn’t find it in himself to care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ukyo frowned. He returned his attention to his tablet, flicking his finger across the screen. "Your tricks are phenomenal, your routine better than ever! We have everything and everybody on this show, but-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But?" Gen hummed, staring at the ceiling tiles absently. There was a stain on one of the corner ones. How has he never noticed it before? It was so interesting-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not invested." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen made no reaction to Ukyo’s accusation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was right, of course. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no need for Gen to say otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now I have to be the bad guy and figure out what's causing you to lose interest,” His manager sighed, flipping through screens on his tablet before calling out, “Drugs?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Family problems?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen threw his arm over his eyes. "Can’t have those if you don’t have a family, Ukyo-chan." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right…” Ukyo muttered to himself, scratching at his temple. Gen figured he probably felt bad for bringing up the topic, but Gen didn’t really care. Everyone had a family, he couldn’t blame Ukyo for forgetting that he didn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lack of inspiration?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know that's not it." Gen raised his hand, snapping his fingers to reveal a card. He never lacked inspiration for his tricks these days, and his skills at reading people have only gotten better as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>None of it had to do with work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ukyo sighed, flicking his finger across the tablet in increased annoyance. His finger paused, and he furrowed his eyebrows at the screen. "Is a love interest distracting you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen swallowed quietly, staring intently at the stain on the ceiling. "No." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ukyo blinked at his screen. He slowly looked up to stare at Gen’s pitiful form, a smile crawling across his lips. "Oh my god... you <em> met </em>someone." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen raised his head with a glare. "What part of <em> no </em>don't you understand?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The part where you're lying to me." Gen huffed, turning away, which did nothing to convince Ukyo otherwise. His manager went back to his tablet, fingers moving at incredible speed. "I had thought you quit dating some time ago, but I guess someone worthy has finally caught your eye. At least this problem is simple to solve." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I’m not-! There is no problem!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, uh huh, sure thing. How did I not catch on sooner? You’ve obviously been going around like a love struck fool-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have not!” Gen retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There!” Ukyo tapped his screen purposefully. “I fixed your problem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen gave a skeptical glare. “How so?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Invite her on tour." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen was so shocked he sat properly in his chair. "<em> Excuse me </em>?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ukyo continued nonchalantly. "If your girlfriend is there for every show, you'll have a reason to put your all into it. It could even be a good way to test out the relationship. If she can’t handle touring, the packed schedule, the overwhelming lack of privacy that comes with being famous, then at least you’ll find out sooner rather than later." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen pressed his head into the palm of his hand. "I don't have a girlfriend, Ukyo,” He said in the most serious tone he could muster, trying to get that fact into his manager’s thick skull. “Besides, that would be incredibly boring, watching the same show over and over…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's the best part!” Ukyo smiled. “You'll make each show a little different to keep her on her feet. You'll be quite impressive." Ukyo shrugged when Gen shot him an incredulous look. “And if she gets bored of your magic, is she really the one for you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen bit his lip, his face heating up at the thought of impressing a certain fox deity by using science to mimic his magic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking it over, it did make sense. Maybe Senku wouldn’t mind touring with him? Maybe he would spend every show trying to figure out how Gen performs his tricks?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mentalist shook his head. "No, no way! I can't just invite him to sherk his responsibilities to disappear on tour with me for weeks!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, so you <em> are </em>seeing someone.” Ukyo smiled the kind of smile that always made Gen relax when the stress started eating away at him. It was soft, and always felt as if he accepted Gen no matter what. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this situation, it filled Gen with dread. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m not-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And a <em> he </em> this time." Ukyo didn't see Gen’s horrific expression as he made a note on his tablet. "So much for ‘ <em> Guys are assholes! I’m only dating girls from now on </em> !’ Fine, if you’re not serious enough to take him on tour, I'll arrange for tickets for one of your shows. I'm not telling you which one, so you'll have to give your all on each show,” Ukyo gave his kind smile again as he teased. “Because <em> someone </em> will be watching you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen composed himself. He crossed his arms and legs and looked away with a huff befitting of a diva. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ukyo’s eyes softened. "I'm glad you've found someone this important to you, Gen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's not!" Gen retorted. "He’s a self-centered, egotistical, know-it-all, with a big brain and a god complex,” Gen shook his head. “Or, lack of one… We’re not anything at all! I'm just…" Gen faltered at the sight of Ukyo’s genuine smile. His face felt hot as he avoided his manager’s gaze. "I don't… Have feelings for him…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, Gen," Ukyo stood up, tucking his tablet under his arm as he passed by his client. "You know I can always tell when you're lying." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ukyo left Gen alone in his dressing room. The mentalist covered his face with both of his hands, trying desperately to make the burning go away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, gods…” Gen muttered, lowering his hands and looking back towards the ceiling and the stain that he could no longer ignore. “How is he always right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took him a while to compose himself. He eventually moved to the bathroom, turning on the sink and patting his face with cold water. The burning eventually stopped, but Gen still felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should head home for the day. He needed to go over his script, to confirm interview times, to think of new tricks that he could surprise Senku with if he ever spotted him at his show-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen slammed his head on the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had it <em> really bad </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing he could think about now was Senku. His crimson eyes, his haughty smile, his bratty attitude hiding his gentle soul...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed his bag and his cap and left the room in a hurry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe if he saw Senku quickly, just for a couple of minutes, he could head home and finish all the work he needed to do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At the top of the thousand steps, the wind carried over a familiar, booming laughter. Gen smiled at the sound, following its source to the forest path in the clearing behind the shrine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen giggled at the sight before him. Yuzuriha and Taiju sat on either side of Senku, their hands buried in a familiar white tail. Senku looked as if he was trying really hard not to enjoy the attention he was getting: with his ears folded back and a scowl set across his face, but the excited flicking of the tip of his tail gave away just how pleasant their treatment was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen cleared his throat as he approached, causing the two humans to jump and whirl towards him in surprise. Senku merely cocked an eyebrow at the unexpected guest,  but he didn’t look shocked like his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” Gen began, taking off his cap and shaking his head to let his bicolored hair free. “I can hear you from the stairs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you, you big oaf!” Senku scolded as he snatched his tail away from Taiju. “You’re too damn loud!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” Taiju looked devastated at the absence of the tail. His fingers twitched as he held his hands forward. “It’s just so soft!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuzuriha giggled, the angelic sound distracting Taiju for a moment. Gen laughed as well as he sat next to Senku. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Senku-kun!” Yuzuriha reached into her bag, pulling out a swatch of fabric. “I was doing my research on that favor you asked me… Do you like this material?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s ears perked up. He leaned forward, taking the swatch from Yuzuriha (while still holding his tail out of Taiju’s reach, despite his friends whining). Senku grinned as he ran his thumb over the dark green fabric. “Yeah, this is exactly what I want. Thanks, Yuzuriha,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My pleasure!” A smile that put the sun to shame radiated off the girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And on Gen’s face, a devious grin that would put the devil to shame. “My my, what’s this? Are you taking my advice and upgrading your robes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku sneered. “Yeah, what about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen snickered behind his hand, turning his sly smile to Yuzuriha. “I hope he doesn’t give you too much trouble, he’s so picky about his fashion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a crime?” Senku cried, his eyes folding back as he glared at the mentalist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuzuriha laughed, waving her hand in front of her. “It’s okay, Gen-kun. I deal with picky clients all the time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Words were exchanged between the three around Gen, words that didn’t quite reach his ears as his eyes trailed the god’s sharp jawline, his striking marks across brilliant red eyes. After some words from Taiju, the god grinned enough to show his canine teeth and Gen felt his chest tighten at the sight of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing him wasn’t helping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he couldn’t take his eyes off of him, studying the minute movements of his lips, the crinkles around his eyes as he smiled, the way his ears twitched at the noise around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku turned to Gen, his eyes narrowing skeptically as he caught Gen looking towards the top of his head. His ears tucked back. “Don’t you dare...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen grinned deviously. “I have no idea what you mean, Senku-chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right, Gen-kun has already seen you like this, right Senku-kun?” Yuzuriha smiled as she looked between the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku huffed, throwing his tail in front of him and allowing his friends to touch it again. They squealed as they dove their hands into his thick fur. “Yeah. It’s how he found out, after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just like me!” Taiju boasted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku grimaced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen chuckled, hiding his smile behind his hand. “You’re not good at keeping it a secret, Senku-chan~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Senku looked away from the mentalist with his lower lip ever so slightly protruded. “You came at an off hour…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen couldn’t believe his eyes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was Senku <em> pouting </em>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen thought his heart was going to jump from his chest. Senku was pouting because of his tease. The god couldn’t confidently snap back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pout was gone as soon as it appeared. Senku turned to Gen with a skeptical stare. “Speaking of your timing, shouldn’t you still be working right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yes, right…” Gen wanted to slap himself for the lame reply. He shook his head. “I had some free time and decided to stop by. Why? Are you tired of seeing me, Senku-chan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely exhausted.” Senku said with his snarky grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This reaction made Gen’s heart beat just a little bit faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Senku! </em> ” Gen blinked at the sudden yell coming from the shrine. That voice was definitely Byakuya’s, and everyone turned towards the sound. “ <em> Do your friends want to stay for dinner? </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku chuckled as he stood up. He brought his hand up to his mouth as he called back. “Yeah, we’ll have three guests tonight, old man!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen blinked. Senku was back in his human form, and Yuzuriha and Taiju were already walking back towards the shrine. He watched as Senku followed after them, only for him to stop and look down at Gen. “You coming or what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen slowly stood up. “You really want to have me over for dinner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku looked at Gen like he grew a second head. “Yeah, why else would I say that? Don’t make it weird, man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Screw his work, screw the whole damn tour. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was hungry, and Senku invited him over for dinner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then how could I possibly refuse?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh look at that, both Gen and Senku have finally come to terms with their feelings.</p>
<p>Surely nothing could go wrong, right? Right?</p>
<p>Don't worry, more fluff to come!</p>
<p>Also I love Ukyo!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gen has a gift for Senku</p>
<p>In more ways than one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Senku knew the area around Ishigami Shrine like the back of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was where he was found, where he grew up, where he learned. He met Taiju here, launched his first rocket into space, and where he spent most of his time. Each sight, sound, and smell was ingrained into his hippocampus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why he always knew when Gen was on his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was like the shrine changed in his presence. The colors were brighter, the sounds all seemed to fade, and the air smelled like flowers. Sometimes sweet, sometimes bitter, but it was such a treat for Senku’s sense when the smell reached his sensitive nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>995, 996, 997...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t shock Senku when he saw the familiar bicolored hair appear over the steps. He kept his nose in his book, pretending as if he didn’t see Gen coming at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Gen would be used to Senku ignoring him by now. He figured out on his own that the god knew he was coming. It was the usual song and dance: Senku ignored him, and Gen would pretend to be hurt by such a cruel greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today he paid no mind to his lack of greeting, sitting next to him with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku raised an eyebrow at his book. “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My tour starts next month,” Gen stated with an air of dread. Senku lifted his eyes from the page to see Gen lulling his head back with a groan. “Crunch time has already begun! Today is probably our last free day together for a while…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku lowered his book. Exhaustion was plain on Gen’s pale face, emphasized by the lines creasing his forehead. The mentalist leaned against the side of the shrine, squeezing his eyes shut as he sighed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Has he been sleeping well? He shouldn’t be here, he should be resting. Would it be weird if I offer him the couch for a nap? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I thinking? No! Tell him to go home!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But if this is our last day together…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen opened his eyes, looking to Senku in curiosity as he brushed his white bangs out of his face. “What? No snarky remark?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh?” Senku raised an eyebrow, the inner conflict in his mind forgotten. “What’d you expect me to say to that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled slyly as he brought his hand to his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s wrong, mentalist? Will you miss me that much?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku laughed at the sound of his own voice. Everyday Gen surprised him even more. He tilted his head, sending Gen a toothy grin. “Well, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s eyes grew wide. He looked away, a slight pout across his thin lips. “I guess I have gotten used to hanging out all the time…” Gen grinned again, bringing a finger to his lips. “I’ve been quite fortunate!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s eyes softened. “You deserve it, with all of your hard work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again Senku saw Gen’s facade falter: saw the surprise behind his eyes and the parting of his lips. The mentalist pulled up his legs and wrapped his arms around them, a light dusting of a blush across his cheeks. “I don’t deserve your praise, Senku-chan. I’ve been slacking off lately…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku frowned. “You have?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracted,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He drawled out the word in light mockery before a laugh flew past his lips. “Actually, I have something for you!” Gen pulled his backpack off his shoulders, rummaging around inside before pulling out a sealed envelope. “Ta-dah! A gift from my manager!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku slowly took the envelope. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A ticket to my show!” Gen giggled at Senku’s blank stare. “I don’t know which one, though. My manager thinks that it will keep me on my toes~!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku cocked his eyebrow. “Keep you on your toes…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well… This is his answer to my problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sighed. “What problem? What are you talking about, mentalist?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen giggled again, the blush on his face only growing more prominent. “Ukyo-chan believes if I’m distracted by someone, inviting them to my show will make me work harder!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re distracted by me?” Senku felt the corner of his mouth tug into a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen hummed, turning his eyes to the sky. “Ukyo seems to think so, since, you know…” Gen tilted his head, eyes shining as he looked to the god next to him. “I seem to spend all of my time with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku felt his cheeks grow warm. “You better be careful,” He muttered, looking away from Gen’s compelling gaze. “Or else you’ll lose all your fame and fans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen closed his eyes, resting his chin on his knees. “That’s fine…” He muttered. “There’s something else I’m more worried about losing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled. “What could be more important to you, mentalist?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh??</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen buried his face in his knees, his ears burning red. “We’ve gotten so close. I don’t want to lose that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku scratched the back of his head, his stomach doing backflips and his throat feeling incredibly dry. “It’s not like I’ll forget about you…”</span>
  <em>
    <span> You’re hard to forget.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “We can still talk while you’re gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen lifted his head slowly, a sly smile playing on his lips. “Are you asking for my number, Senku-chan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Understanding washed over Senku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He played right into Gen’s trap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed, ignoring the burning in his ears. “We should’ve exchanged numbers ages ago!” He turned away from Gen as a scowl set across his face. “Maybe then I wouldn’t be waiting for you all the time-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked. “You wait for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence washed over the shrine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen laughed at his unconvincing answer, hiding his smile behind his hand. Senku pretended to ignore the man next to him, silently cursing himself as he listened to the musical laughter. Gen pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll put your number in my phone, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sighed, pressing a hand against his face as he attempted to repress his embarrassment. He mumbled his phone number under his breath, watching from the corner of his eye as Gen began typing a text message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to save the number, when the text of the message caused him to freeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you like my show as much as I like you, Senku-chan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time slowed down at Ishigami Shrine. The wind stopped blowing, the sounds faded into the background. Senku was hyper aware of Gen fidgeting next to him, of the pounding of his heart, of the quickness of his breath, with only the spicy floral scent that he held grounding the god to the mortal world. His own heart stammered inside his chest, and he swallowed the lump stuck in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was this a confession?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh gods, what should he do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk slowly crossed Senku’s face. “Heh, sorry, didn’t get your message. But I did get a sappy message from a random number-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Gen cried. “That sappy message was from me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It couldn’t be more obvious-” Gen’s rant ceased completely when his hand was taken. His eyes grew wide, staring at his hand as Senku carefully threaded his fingers with his. “S-Senku-chan…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say anything…” Senku said, desperately avoiding eye contact as he firmly squeezed Gen’s hand. “Just… I know your show will be great. I’ll come. Thank.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen let out a shaky breath that turned into a laugh. “I’m glad!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Senku couldn’t stop the smile that appeared across his face, but he did his best to hide it, turning his head away and letting out a heavy breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It turned into a gasp when Gen leaned into his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, I was so worried!” Gen cried as he rubbed his cheek into Senku’s shoulder. “I thought you would call me stupid, or gross, or cringy-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are all of those things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku-chan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox god laughed, finally turning to look at the pouting mentalist. “It’s not a bad thing.” He loved the tilt of Gen’s head, the curious tint in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love, huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thought the god as he looked into pools of grey. “It’s excitingly human.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen hummed, squeezing Senku’s hand. “I suppose it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That smile. It was dazzling, breathtaking, real. No longer did Senku see any of Gen’s carefully constructed mask. He laid himself bare, and to a god of all things! And yet it was Senku who felt blessed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku decided that whatever his purpose of being reborn before was, it didn’t matter. Falling in love with Asagiri Gen was worth all the trouble and headache that his amnesia induced state had caused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, all of this love stuff was new to him, which begged the question…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do we go from here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked innocently up at him. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku felt heat flush his face. This wasn’t something he was too pleased to admit, but… “I’ve never dated before. I’m not sure what all this entails. Do i need to meet certain parameters or-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen spat out a laugh. “Excuse me, but I don’t recall you asking me out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku frowned. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a special order to these things, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll tell you!” Gen nodded pointedly, raising a finger as he spoke. “We have to meet by the sea at sunset. You must make a bold declaration of love to me, preferably in the form of poetry, to which I will muse while watching the waves crash on the beach, so so wistfully, for a minimum of ten minutes, before I must begrudgingly decline. And then-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, I’m out of here.” Senku stood up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku-chaaaaaan!” Gen cried, squeezing their interlocked hands as he tried to pull him back down. “I’m joking! I’ll stop, I’ll stop!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sat down with a victorious grin. “Yeah, I’m not doing anything near that cringy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen curled into Senku’s arm, a pout across his lips. “I know, I just wanted to mess with you, meany…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...But I guess I could do something… romantic?” Gen looked up, only for his eyes to be covered by a fast hand. “No peeking. Close your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen did as he was told. Senku smiled at the excitement plain on his face. He held his free hand over the grass, reaching out until a red rose bloomed under his fingertips. He carefully picked it, careful of the thorns, and held it gently under Gen’s nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as the scent reached him, watched as his eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared across his face. “Senku-chan, it’s beautiful!” Gen cried as he accepted the rose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I imagine it’s the only flower that could say what I’m too lame to say.” Senku stated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen giggled, holding the rose in front of his mouth. “Actually, there are many flowers that you could use to confess your affection. Lilac, sunflowers, primrose-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Carnations?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Red carnations especially…” Gen blinked. “I’m surprised you knew that, Senku-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The god shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled brightly. “But you chose the one that means deep, romantic love. My my, Senku-chan, have you fallen for me so hard?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolled his eyes. “I can make it disappear just as easily as I created it, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be that way!” Gen curled into Senku’s side once again. “Thank you, Senku-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hnn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange, receiving such blatant affection. But it was nice. Very nice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And all Senku could think about was how he wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he carefully reached forward, tucking a white lock behind Gen’s ear. Gen leaned into the touch, and Senku found himself gently holding onto his cheek as he flushed a pretty shade of pink. Gen’s eyes closed, a content sigh leaving his lips before he spoke. “We can take this as slow as you like… I imagine you want to take your time,” Gen opened his eyes, revealing a hint of mischief. “For research.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku gulped. “Right. Human emotions in regards to relationships is something I haven’t grasped a complete understanding on yet,” He fought the urge to avert his eyes, daring to lean closer towards those silver eyes. “I hope this will be… educational. Among other things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” Gen shifted slightly, closing the distance between them even more. “I look forward to working with you, professor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku stammered, unable to form an intelligible response to the tease. Gen merely smiled wider, before his eyes began to flutter close. Senku held his breath, closing his eyes tight as he leaned forward just a bit more-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-hem…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of someone clearing their throat made both men jump five feet away from each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just around the corner was Byakuya, holding a broom and failing to suppress the grin across his face. “Afternoon, boys. Don’t mind me, I was just going to clean the path. Didn’t mean to surprise you or anything!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku covered his face with his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither looked towards Byakuya as he passed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku peeked behind his hand, seeing Byakuya finally passing out of human earshot. He lowered his hand, watching Gen from the corner of his eye casually. “Do you think you can come over again before your tour?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen looked up to him, his cheeks still dusted pink. “I… I might only be able to come by late. We wouldn’t have enough time to talk like we usually do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku scratched his head. “Sure, we might not have enough time for a god lesson, but we can just… hang out? Maybe have dinner together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled shyly at Senku’s awkward invitation. “Then I can come over every day, if you like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku grinned. “Yeah, I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two brooooos, chillin on the shrine steps, five feet apart 'cause they’re not gay!</p>
<p>Jk, they're so gay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ukyo provides a reality check for Gen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you give the ticket to your boyfriend?” Ukyo asked as Gen exited his dressing room bathroom, steam escaping the door telling of his shower after practice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mentalist stopped in his tracks, holding his wet hair in his towel. He gave an awkward half grin to his manager sitting at the small dining table. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo raised an eyebrow at him, and Gen didn’t miss the amusement behind his emerald green eyes. “The ticket for your show?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen looked away sheepishly. “Oh, right. Yes, I did…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo grinned. "Oh, so you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating </span>
  </em>
  <span>now." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen stumbled over the rug. He straightened himself to regain a semblance of dignity as he shot a half-hearted glare. "Perhaps!" Gen disposed of his towel, picking up a light jacket and threading his arms through the holes. “I’m going to see him right now, actually. He wants to have dinner: just the two of us!” Gen giggled, feeling his face flush with heat. “He’s really trying to be romantic for me~!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo blinked at Gen, his lips forming a thin line. “On a work day? Right before the tour?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen frowned at his manager’s questions. “Yes. We just started… dating,” The word made Gen’s face burn.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Dating Senku-chan…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “We want to spend as much time together as possible before I go on tour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But this is our crunch time. You know the rules: no partying, no traveling, and no late nights before the tour.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen huffed, rolling his eyes as he donned a cap and tucked his white bangs into it. “I’m not a child. I don’t need a curfew, and it’s not like I’ll be staying the night,” Gen pursed his lips, awkwardly avoiding eye contact as he tried to push that thought to the back of his mind. It was way too early to think like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I just want to see him, is that too much to ask?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo’s frown deepened. “I understand that, Gen, but you need to spend this time focusing. You can spend time with him: on the weekends,” Ukyo suggested. “You have to learn to balance your professional and personal life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What more can I do, Ukyo?” Gen spun on his heel, meeting Ukyo’s surprise with a glare. “I’ve spent an entire year preparing for this tour! I have everything down to muscle memory! I could do this show in my sleep!” Gen walked up to the table slammed his hands on the surface. “Seeing him every day is nothing compared to the time I’ll be gone!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo returned Gen’s glare. “I can’t stop you from going to see him, Gen. But know this; everything I know is from experience. I’ve worked with a lot of clients who’ve gone through this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen huffed, pulling out a seat and falling into it dramatically. “Here we go again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have to listen to me because I know best.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever,” Gen sneered.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Enlighten me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>oh wise one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo leaned forward, folding his hands together as he met Gen’s glare. “Your relationship is new. You’re on cloud nine, and everything is perfect. But every relationship has its hurdles. There are problems beneath the surface that you haven’t reached yet, and until you do, you can’t know how you will react.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh wow, I didn’t know that! I’ve never been in a serious relationship before in my life!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gen smiled sweetly, an added edge to his already sharp tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo’s expression, however, didn’t change. His eyes remained hard as he stared deep into Gen’s eyes. “You can’t see the future, Gen. You can’t know what this next month will have in store for you. Things can go great- maybe you found the love of your life, and that’s great! But the opposite is just as likely. If anything happens between you two that makes you psychologically unable to perform, the whole show is doomed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen frowned, lowering his glare away from his manager. “Don’t say things like that. Senku-chan and I…” He couldn’t bring himself to say anymore. His stomach felt tight at even the thought of fighting with Senku in a way that wasn’t their usual banter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of breaking up with the god? Of never seeing him again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen didn’t know if he could survive that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo sighed as he stood from his seat. He walked around the table to sit next to Gen, wrapping his arms around the mentalist and rubbing his shoulder. “I’m not saying this to upset you, Gen. I have to look out for the entire team here. I need you to be real with me. If there is any hint of a problem between the two of you, tell me before the first show.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen looked up to Ukyo. “Why before the first show…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo gave a kind smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen didn’t like the sadness behind his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better to cancel the tour early.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cancel-?” Gen straightened up, knocking Ukyo’s arm off his shoulder. “You can’t! This is- This is everything! Everything we’ve been working for for five whole years! You can’t seriously…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We might not have to,” Ukyo held up his hand in front of him, coaxing Gen to breath. “But once the tour starts, you have to promise me that you’ll push through the whole tour. No matter what goes on between you and this guy, there is no backing out after that first show. Can you promise me that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen wanted to fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to scream and kick and cry and yell-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cancel the tour?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was never, ever an option to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Ukyo made it one, a route to take in case his heart was inevitably broken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen couldn’t blame him for suggesting it. He didn’t have a great dating history; was known to be moody and selfish after his breakups, even going so far as to disappear out of the country for a weekend in Hawaii to get away from it all...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s heart was a liability to the whole crew, wasn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mentalist bit his lip. He gave a firm nod. “I promise. If anything happens that gets in the way… I’ll let you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo nodded. “Good. I’ll leave you be, then.” He stood up slowly and walked to the exit, pausing in the doorway. “I do hope for nothing but the best for you two. I want you to know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled. “Thank you, Ukyo-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukyo nodded, his kind smile returning to him before he disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally alone, Gen let his head fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much. The thought was too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cancel the tour?” He felt the hot tears sting his cheek as a dry laugh left his lips. “How cruel, Ukyo-chan...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Canceling the tour would put all of his hard work to shame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Canceling the tour would be unfair to all of his fans, to all of his staff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Canceling the tour would mean the death of his career.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Canceling the tour means you would be free to be with Senku-chan as much as you’d like.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gen was surprised by the thought that crossed his mind. He wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his jacket, staring up at the ceiling with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Canceling the tour had never been an option before. It was selfish, wasteful, and unprofessional to even consider it. That’s why it was never an option; why it still wasn’t an option to the mentalist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. First of Many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the first one.</p>
<p>May it not be the last.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gen had seen Senku’s room before- had peeked through the open door on his way to the science lab a few times, understandably curious of how the god set up his room. He had never been invited inside, though. Not until tonight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Gen would never imagine he’d be sitting on Senku’s bed with the god’s head in his lap. Especially not with Senku in his half fox form. (Not that he was complaining, of course.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen laughed as he worked his finger’s behind Senku’s fuzzy ears. He smiled at the blush that crossed Senku’s face as he leaned into the touch. “Look at that, you haven’t turned into a fox!” Gen teased as he brushed Senku’s bangs out of his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s mouth formed a thin line. “It’s… difficult, but I think I can manage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen hummed. “Even knowing that I’m your boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blushed further, turning away from Gen with a scowl that didn’t really meet his eyes. It was the first time it was mentioned outside of text message, so hearing the word out loud made both of them feel giddy and very, very gay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it actually helps,” Senku muttered under his breath after the brief moment of silence. “Last time I was embarrassed because I liked you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen gasped, covering his mouth with both hands. “Oh my gosh, really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That should be obvious!” Senku nearly shouted, throwing his hand up to smack at Gen’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mentalist laughed at the weak attack. “Right, right, It’s just…” Gen covered his face to hide his flushed cheeks. “You’ve liked me since then…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku huffed, settling his head comfortably on Gen’s lap. “Yeah, yeah…” He slowly peeked open one slitted eye. “What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku held a teasing grin as he sat up, turning to face the mentalist with mischief behind his red eyes. “When did you realize you liked me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen sputtered, waving his hands in front of him. “Oh, we shouldn’t worry about that-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gen.” Senku gave him a firm look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right, Senku had been vulnerable enough to share his feelings, it was only right for Gen to do the same. That didn’t stop it from being embarrassing, though. Gen swallowed against his dry throat, avoiding eye contact as his heart beat wildly inside his chest. “Maybe… when you showed me your lab?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grin that spread across Senku’s face was just as smug as Gen had expected. “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Gen emphasised, sticking his nose in the air. “I can’t quite remember.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled, lowering himself back to rest his head in Gen’s lap again. “Liar. I knew you were flirting with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen pouted. He retaliated by diving his fingers behind Senku’s ears, coaxing a reluctant, yet pleased whine from his lips. Gen smiled at the sound; something only he got to hear. He sighed as he caressed the soft fox ears. “This is so nice after such a long day~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s tail twitched, a reaction Gen had come to associate with Senku being pleased. He watched in awe as the god wrapped his tail around Gen’s back, encasing them in a circle of fluff. Senku looked up to Gen, curiosity shining behind his crimson eyes. “How was your day, mentalist?” Senku reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Gen’s ear. “You must be working pretty hard for your second tour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen hummed dismissively. “Oh, let’s not talk about that.” He picked up the pace on the scritches and almost worked a smile from Senku. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The god sighed in content, leaning more into Gen’s touch by the second. After a moment he peeked up again. “Why don’t you ever want to talk about work? I thought you loved what you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do!” Gen squeaked. Senku looked unconvinced, and Gen began chewing on his lip as he searched for his words. “I love performing! I love the crowds, the awe, the applause, it’s everything to me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen forced a smile. “There is no but.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, there is,” Senku sat up. He pulled Gen close to him, trapping him in place with his tail. Gen blushed as he leaned against the gods chest, looking up to Senku’s intense eyes. “You can tell me, Gen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He pressed himself against Senku, appreciative of his warmth, the gentleness of his hold. He felt so safe in the god’s arms. He sighed deeply, burying his face into Senku’s clothing. “My manager said if there was a problem between us, he’ll have to cancel the tour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Senku barked. “Why the hell would there be a problem? Hell, we only just started dating! What’s wrong with this guy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen laughed, pushing himself away just enough to look up to Senku’s sour expression. “He didn’t mean it in a bad way, I assure you,” Gen rubbed his hand across Senku’s shoulder and down his arm. “That’s not even what’s bothering me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is bothering you, my mentalist?” Senku asked as he raised Gen’s chin with his thumb and index finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There Gen was again, blushing despite himself. Gen averted his eyes sheepishly. “You’re going to laugh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I won’t.” Senku assured him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you are!" Gen shook his head. "You're going to call it stupid and illogical and-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, if it’s funny, I’ll laugh,” Senku grinned. “But I’m not judging you, Gen. I want to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Gen cried, although it was made soft by his own laughter. How was it that Senku knew exactly what to say? Attraction was a mysterious thing, something that probably clouded Gen’s better judgement, but he wanted to tell Senku what was bothering him. He wanted him to know the ridiculous scenario he played out in his mind... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we’re… compatible?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be joking,” Senku sighed. “Asagiri Gen, you are literally the only person on this earth who has ever caught my eye.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blushed furiously. “That may be true, but what about personality wise? Will we get along together, will we fight? Will arguments about stupid things make us drift apart? Ukyo made me realize… I’m so afraid of losing you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smiled as he played with Gen’s hair. “The fact that you’re thinking about all of this is a good sign,” Gen blinked up to him as he continued. “If it’s on your mind, you won't let yourself fall into those traps. From what I know, no relationship is perfect. We will probably have dumb fights, probably be bitter and petty about things, but that’s so…” Senku paused to think of a word, and Gen found himself smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Human?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Senku pulled Gen close. “We can make it work. We both need to put the effort in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds nice,” Gen muttered, relaxing into Senku’s arms. “Just another dream to pursue, right, Senku-chan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku seemed surprised by Gen’s words, leaning back to stare into his grey eyes before smiling down at him. “Yeah, something like that. We’ll show that jerk Ukyo not to underestimate us!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not a jerk!” Gen lightly slapped Senku’s arm. “I pay him to be hard on me! He’s actually really nice… and probably right about me spending every day with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s lips formed a slight pout. “Fine… how about every other night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku-chan…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, less than that? Ugh, fine.” Senku pressed his forehead against Gen’s. “But I get to see you every weekend, no exceptions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen giggled, brushing his nose against Senku’s. “Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku!!” a booming voice called from down the hallway, making Gen jump. Senku snickered at his boyfriend’s reaction as the voice called out “Yuzuriha and I are here! Are you and Gen ready to go on… um…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our double date!” Yuzuriha’s voice squeaked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YEAH!!” Taiju yelled, obviously flustered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolled his eyes despite the smile across his lips. “Yeah, we’ll be right there, give us a minute!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen chuckled to himself. Senku grinned down to Gen, his eyes dazzling and soft as he leaned his forehead against Gen’s again. “They’re 110 seconds early…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen laughed, shaking his head as he began reluctantly pulling away from the god. “Leaving early is probably a good-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku carrassed Gen’s cheek, leaning his weight forward as he closed the space between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only, Gen wasn’t expecting that shaft, and the mentalists fell back with a gasp with the fox god on top of him, his lips pressing into the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah!” Senku cried, pushing himself up to glare down at Gen. “What the heck was that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You…” Gen blinked, then blinked again. “Did you just…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the heck did you move for?” Senku berated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...You kissed me…?” Gen said breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s scowl deepened as his face burned a bright red. “Yeah, I tried to! But you decided to move at just the right moment!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-?” Gen propped himself up on his elbows. “I was getting up to meet with your friends-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I stalled for time! We had 110 seconds- how are you so dense?” Senku pushed himself off the bed. In a blink of an eye, Senku’s ears and tail disappeared. He was just a regular human guy in jeans and a sweater, rubbing the back of his head with a sour look across his face.  “Whatever, come on, let’s go to the stupid movies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Gen reached out for Senku, just barely missing him as he walked away. “We.. we can try again!-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You missed your chance!” Senku snapped as he made his way to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt his heart sink. He looked down to the ground. “I’m sorry for messing it up,” Senku stopped in the doorway, turning to eye Gen as the mentalist fiddled with the end of his sleeve. “You will kiss me again eventually, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku let out a heavy sight. “Of course, idiot,” He crossed his arms, turning to face Gen with a smirk as he leaned against the doorway. “We’ll have plenty of time to do that in the future. Look forward to it,” Gen smiled, and Senku sighed again, this time one of relief. He began picking at his ear. “And I guess, next time, I’ll make it a little more obvious for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Mentalist.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled. He stood from the bed, patting out the wrinkles of his clothes. “I appreciate it, Senku-chan. After all,” Gen walked up to the god, reaching out to drag his finger across his jawline. “I would like to give you my full attention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Senku flustered by his touch and tone of voice was nice. The god pursed his lips before snatching Gen’s hand. “Sh-shut up. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku held Gen’s hand as they walked down the hallway to meet their friends. They smiled at the sight, and although Senku still looked fluster, he did not retract his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled at the couple in front of him. “Congratulations on getting together, you two! Senku-chan told me you’ve been smitten for each other since middle school~!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If seeing Senku flustered was funny, then seeing Taiju light up like a christmas tree was hilarious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuzuriha laughed a little too hard in her attempt to keep her composure. “Thank you, Gen-kun. I think we’re both very excited to try out dating…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do realize you’re perfect for each other, right?” Senku stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will never be perfect enough for Yuzuriha! But I will do my best every day to strive for perfection!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Taiju! You’re already perfect for me!” Yuzuriha waved her hands in front of her as her blush overtook her. “Please don’t push yourself! I like you just the way you are!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taiju covered his face to hide his embarrassment, and Yuzuriha smiled as she rubbed his arm. Senku looked at them with mild disgust, likely thinking that their bold proclamations and over the top reactions were cringy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Gen noticed how Senku pulled back the corner of his lip to try to hide his smile. And when Taiju finally revealed his face and allowed Yuzuriha to take his hand, Senku squeezed his hand a little tighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked down the thousand steps to go see their generic movie, Gen was only faintly distracted by the tingling sensation on the corner of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to change something, which led to more changes, which led to this chapter doubling in size with no end in sight- so I cut it and decided I'm just going to have to add another chapter. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Just like Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A show to remember</p>
<p>A night they'll never forget</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Senku-Chan!</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">Senku-chan!!! Good morning!!!!</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">Hello??</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">What’s this? Did the early rising Senku-chan sleep in today, or are you just ignoring my texts? Either way, ur so mean!!!</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">That’s fine, get some rest.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">I just wanted to tell you… I miss you</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">And I haven’t seen you at my show yet! It’s so frustrating!! But I know with every show that passes by without you in the crowd, the more likely that you will be at the next one! That’s how probability works, right? Tell me I’m right, Sensei uwu </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">I seriously can’t believe you haven’t texted back by now, if not to just tell me that I’m texting you too much lol</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">You are texting me too much</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">Senku-chan!!! So mean!!!</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">Sorry, just had a busy morning. I miss you too, and yes, you are correct.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">❤️❤️❤️</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">you’re such a sap… ❤️</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">Can you call me after my show tonight? I miss your voice so much!</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">Sure, I can talk to you. Your show is in Yokohama tonight?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">It is! I’m so close yet so far away 😭</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">you’ll be even closer when you have your tokyo show</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">Promise you’ll come see me? 🥺</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">And make your manager mad at me? Not likely.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">He doesn’t have to know! I’ll sneak you in with room service~</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">Just a couple more weeks, mentalist.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">and then you can have me all to yourself</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">😳😳😳</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="breply">all to myself, huh?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">Of course.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">I’m yours</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p>The hotel pillow did very little to suppress Gen’s squeal. He rolled around on the bed, kicking off the blankets as his body overheated. He stared at the screen, fingers hovering over the keyboard hesitantly, his mine racing for the perfect response...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mrrgh… What did he say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s head snapped up. He hadn’t meant to wake Ukyo up, but the sleepy platinum blonde was rubbing his eyes and stretching on the bed next to his own. He yawned before sending Gen a sleepy smile, one full of so much knowing that made Gen feel naked. He pulled his phone towards his face, hiding his shy smile behind it. “He said he was all mine…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww,” Ukyo batted his eyes innocently. “You’re like a blushing little virgin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pillow knocked him off the bed. “Shut up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ukyo laughed. He threw the pillow back at Gen before standing and stretching his arms to the sky. “I can’t believe you woke up before me three days in a row! Usually by this point in the tour, I’d have to push you out of bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Har Har,” Gen rolled his eyes, his eyes darting back to the screen. “He wakes up early. It’s when he had the most free time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh huh.” Ukyo pulled out his luggage, rummaging through it for his morning routine kit and a change of clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen watched him over the top of his phone, chewing his lips as he sought the words. “You know…” He began, catching Ukyo’s curious emerald eyes, so bright and genuine that Gen found himself looking away with a sheepish smile. “I think you’d really like him… If you met him, that is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen turned back to see Ukyo’s gentle smile. “I like anyone who can make you smile like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mentalist had no words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ukyo resumed his morning routine as if he hadn’t left his friend completely speechless. He walked towards the bathroom, nonchalantly calling over his shoulder “I’ll take a shower first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-okay!” Gen cried as the bathroom door shut. He smiled lovingly at his phone screen as his fingers danced across the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="breply">I can hardly wait!!</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“All set!” The personal stylist, Garnet, spun Gen around in his seat to face the mirror. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Gen smiled at his reflection. He loved Garnet's work, from his smooth complexion and subtle eyeliner, down to the glitter and rhinestones lining his cheekbones for that special, magical effect. Each strand of his bicolored hair was perfectly in place on top of his head. He was 100% ready for the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before he could give the go ahead, a hand clapped down on his shoulder. Ukyo leaned towards the mirror, looking at Gen’s reflection blinking in bewilderment. The blonde pursed his lips, looking up to Garnet. “Can you bring out the blue in his eyes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Garnet’s red eyes shined with excitement. “Absolutely!” She turned Gen’s chair and immediately began brushing against his eyes. “A little brown here, a little gold highlighting, and… done!” She turned Gen back towards the mirror. “What do you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like a completely different set of eyes was staring at him. Gen blinked, his hand coming up to touch his cheek as he stared in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ukyo crossed his arms. “Looks great! You’re bound to wow the crowd tonight…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen snapped his head towards his manager. “Ukyo, what’s this about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ukyo’s knowing smile made Gen’s heart beat a million miles per hour. He waved Gen off, moving on to the sound check and leaving the mentalist to figure things out for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Garnet sprayed the setting spray over his face, Gen couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time to put on the show of a lifetime!</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Asagiri Gen, the fantastic, spectacular mentalist, appears on stage before your very eyes in a flash of light and explosion of flowers. The crowd applauds in awe, mesmerized by his every move. While all eyes were certainly on him, his eyes were set straight ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Front row.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Center seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The best seat in the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course that’s where he was, Gen had the best manager in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ishigami Senku looked like a pleased cat, satisfied with the mischief he had sewn. He applauded Gen along with the crowd, his eyes sending a direct message:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Show me what you’ve got, mentalist.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would not be disappointed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s smile stretched across his face, pretty and perfect as can be, before he raised a finger in front of his lips. The room fell silent in an instant. At that moment, they had fallen under his spell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is a pleasure to be performing here tonight,” Gen lifted his gloved hand and motioned towards the audience. “And I have no doubt that tonight… will be my best performance yet!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dove that flew from Gen’s hand made the audience squeal with glee. Senku smirked at the trick, not missing how Gen purposefully pulled the gloves off his hands and tossed them aside; a suddenly unnecessary tool for the mentalist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The show was already peaking a certain scientist's interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was the first time Senku had ever seen a mentalist performance. It thrived off of audience participation, with Gen calling forward volunteers for nearly every trick he performed. The mentalist used his charms, smooth voice, and entrancing movements to misdirect their attention while his quick hands worked their magic. He folded cards, made predictions, and successfully made objects disappear. The enter theatre practically buzzed with anticipation of what he would do next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen was a master of manipulation, sleight of hand, misdirection, and, above all else, psychology. He knew just how to draw out his words to keep people on the edge of their seat, knew just how much he needed to push to get someone to make the decision he wanted them to make. Gen was perfection on stage, never once flopping on a trick, never once getting caught, and never once missing the perfect opportunity to catch Senku’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Did you see that? Was it amazing? Do you know how I did that one?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did see it. It was amazing. Give him a couple of minutes to think about it, and he could probably figure out how, but was more than aware of his inability to replicate it without a little bit of spiritual help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen didn’t need any godly power to be amazing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was beautiful, entrancing, <em>brilliant.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>A fantastic, vertical box was dragged on stage by employee’s wearing all black. It was painted like a brilliant night sky on a crystal clear night, a vision almost as beautiful as the milky way itself. Gen guided his next volunteer, a school boy by the name of Tanaka, to the center stage. Gen opened the door with a fantastic flourish, easing a chuckle from his captive audience’s lips. “Ok, Tanaka-chan,” Gen bent his knees, bringing himself face to face with the boy. “I want you to jump in this box and make a big racket! Really try to knock the walls down, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing a kid kicking and jumping around the box with all of his might filled the theater with laughter. Gen chuckled as well, helping Tanaka step down to the box back onto the stage with a THUMP that caused the crowd to laugh again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dear onlookers of all types, as Tanaka-chan showed you, this is simply a box. It has four walls, a floor, a roof, and a story. You see, this was a gift from my mentor in America. He claimed it was a magic box; it's capable of doing absolutely fantastic things! At the end of my training, he entrusted it to me… Only, I can’t quite seem to get it to work!” Gen paused as the crowd laughed, scratching his head and bowing slightly. “Yes, I guess my magic isn’t enough to get it to work… but, perhaps,” Gen brought his finger up to tap his chin delicately. “Tanaka-chan could help me. What do you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanaka’s eyes lit up like bright stars. The audience cheered, and Gen clasped his hands together. “Antastic-fay! Now, if only I knew what this box did…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughter filled the room as Gen entered the starry box. Before he closed the door all the way, he peeked his head out to speak. “Ok, lets see.. Why don’t you grab that handle-” Gen pointed to one of the grip bars fixed to the side of the box. “And turn the box aaaaalll the way around! The box should do it’s magic then!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen fixed the door closed, and Tanaka grabbed the bar and began to push and pull and tug, whatever he could do to try to make the thing move faster! He was just one kid, though, with a full sized man standing in the box, it was bound to be hard to move. The crowd cheered him on, and as the box made its full rotation, the door swung open and Gen jumped out of the box-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his clothes on backwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Gen cried in absolute shock, looking down at his tailcoats and looking behind him in a spectacularly over the top fashion as the audience laughed at him. He waved his hands in front of him. “No, wait! I’m sorry, that can’t be the only thing that happened… Tanaka-chan!” Gen pouted towards the boy who laughed the loudest amongst everyone. The mentalist crossed his arms. “Was this you’re doing?” Tanaka shook his head, his grin never fading. Gen looked appalled, betrayed, embarrassed-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A carefully constructed facade. Senku smirked at the sight. Gen wasn’t afraid to be made into the fool for his act. It made Senku all the more curious as to what this was leading towards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen sighed, reaching behind his neck to adjust his bowtie- cue more audience laughter- before addressing them once again. “I’m terribly sorry. I promise you that this box is supposed to do something more fantastic than this! I think Tanaka just wanted to play a mean trick on me. How eul-cray~~!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen hilariously stepped back into the box, pouting as the audience continued to laugh at him. He closed the door, and Tanaka began to turn it again. The crowd cheered him on even harder, and as the box made its full rotation, the crowd cheered in anticipation for Gen’s grand arrival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, they were met with a hesitant, slightly peeked open door. “Everyone… promise you won't laugh…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen stepped out of the box dressed like an entire cowboy. A leather vest, chaps, boots, and ten gallon hat. The audience hollard as he tried to hide behind the hat on his head, and when they wouldn’t stop laughing, he let out a frustrated cry and jumped back into the box. “STUPID MAGIC BOX PLAYING TRICKS ON ME IN FRONT OF MY FANS- WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door swung open and Gen was basically spat out of the box, the door slamming shut behind him. Gen stood up, wearing the clothes he was originally wearing in the correct position, and brushed himself off to the sound of roaring applause. Gen cleared his throat. “My apologies. It seems the box has a mind of its own… and a twisted sense of humor.” Gen shook his head. “I don’t even want to look at it… Tanaka-chan, will you help me turn the wretched thing so the door isn’t facing us? I would like to continue the show it peace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen grabbed the handle on one side while Tanaka got the other. Together, the box turned much faster, but as the box made its round and Gen was supposed to appear around the other side…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanaka heard the gasp from the audience before he noticed that Gen was gone. The boy walked around the box, even opening the door and checking inside. Murmurs filled the theater, and Senku found himself leaning forward in his seat as his eyes scanned the stage. There had to be something; a give away, sign, perhaps a hint of a trap door-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But all hypotheses halted when Gen fell spectacularly across his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my!” Gen gasped, covering his mouth with his hand as he stared up into crimson eyes. “I’m so sorry, sir! It seems that I’ve fallen for you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen would never forget the stun on Senku’s face in that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crowd erupted in cheers as Gen made his way back on stage. He thanked Tanaka for his help, and made a show of respectfully bowing to the magical box before showing the crowd a hesitant smile. “It seems that I underestimated just how magical it really was!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“One guest left! Begin the wrap up, boys,” Ukyo said into his headpiece before shooting Gen a knowing smirk. “And then you’re free to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One more!” Gen took a large gulp from his water bottle before sighing dramatically. “I hope he liked the show…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ukyo chuckled before patting Gen on the shoulder. “You really like this guy, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! He’s my boyfriend, after all.” Gen pat his cheeks, refreshing the smile on his face as he motioned for the next guest to enter. “You wouldn’t have anywhere else to stay tonight, would you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might have somewhere I can crash…” Ukyo peeked at the text notification on his phone before sliding the device in his pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s smile turned haunty. “The same one you’ve been texting the whole tour?” Ukyo’s red cheeks were all the answer Gen needed. The mentalist chuckled. “My my, Ukyo-chan. I thought you didn’t have relations…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t,” Ukyo pursed his lips. “You should focus on your guest. Be professional.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right~~” Gen turned on his heel, a dazzling smile set across his lips that faltered as soon as he caught sight of his guest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how did you do it? No trap door in the box, like a normal magician. In fact, you disappeared while outside the box without the boy on stage even catching on. So what’s your secret, mentalist?” Senku crossed his arms, leaning his weight to one side as his lips tugged into a half grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen blinked, his mouth in the shape of an O as he stared into crimson eyes. “Senku-chan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku chuckled, reaching his hand forward and flicking Gen’s forehead. “Don’t be surprised,” He stated as Gen rubbed his head with a pout. “Everyone in the front row had backstage passes. You should have known I’d be here. So how did you do it? How did you disappear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen tilted his head, an eyebrow raised precariously. “How do you think I did it, Senku-chan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The god’s red eyes shined with excitement. “I think you used a harness to lift yourself above the audience…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku continued his theories, something about the costume changes an excuse to don a harness, the box turning to lower black curtains to hide his ascension, the lights situated at just the right angles to hide his shadows- but Gen wasn’t really listening to any of it. The mentalist side eyed his manager, who shot him a smug grin before motioning the fellow employees to ‘wrap it up’. Gen watched Senku’s animated explanation, his eyes traveling to appreciate how good he looked in his dark green shirt and black pants. The long black coat suited him well, too, even if the only thing Gen could think about was pulling him by the lapels and cease his talking with his own lips...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...So while the audience was distracted by the kid, you fell into my lap-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the last stagehand left, Gen threw his arms around Senku’s shoulders, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Senku gasped, his hands hesitantly moving to caress Gen’s small waist. Gen sighed at the touch. “I missed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku huffed. He leaned his cheek against Gen’s black hair. “I missed you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen laughed into Senku’s jacket. “Is this why you wouldn’t text this morning? Were you on your way to the train station?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That might have been the reason. So, was I right about the trick?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes,” Gen pulled away just enough to bat his eyes up to Senku. “I can’t hide anything from you, can I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it makes you feel better, It took me this whole time waiting in line. Your show really got me thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is no better compliment than that!” Gen beamed. “I got the all knowing Senku-chan to think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku chuckled. “I can count on you to keep me on my toes, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I surprise you?” Gen asked, his grin mischievous in nature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku rolled his eyes before pressing his forehead against Gen’s. “Yeah, 10 billion percent. Didn’t expect you to fall onto me like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A giggled slipped past Gen’s lips. He slowly ran his hand down Senku’s arms, grabbing his hand and locking their fingers together. “Come on, we can go to my dressing room for now,” Gen smiled. “I have snacks!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's amazing how the promise of snacks was enough for Senku to release his hold of Gen’s waist, as it seemed he had gripped the mentalist‘s jacket as if he was afraid of ever letting go. But he followed Gen like a lost, lovesick puppy through the back halls of the theater until they reached his dressing room. Senku collapsed onto a couch as Gen walked across the room to the minifridge, where he pulled out water bottles for the both of them and some candy he kept hidden in the fridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku threw an arm over the back of the couch as he grinned. “How has your tour been?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Antastic-fay!” Gen cried, loosening the bowtie around his neck as he handed Senku a bottle. “Everyday is an adventure. There really is so much of Japan to see! Oh, let me tell you about last night! It was crazy…!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku chuckled as Gen spoke, taking a sip of water as Gen continued on about sightseeing and dinner and a strange little detour…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ukyo decided he just <em>had</em> to feed these stray cats. So here I am, all dressed with jewelry and everything, waiting on the side of the road with these strays <em>alone</em> while he’s in the convenience store taking his sweet time comparing the ingredients of wet cat food! I nearly threw the door open and screamed; it’s cat food! Just get whatever! But <em>no</em>, he says, it needs to be nutritional because strays might not be eating a healthy diet! We feed the cats and, here’s where I knew things went from bad to worse, Ukyo names them. Rocky and Milo. I knew he was doomed. Sure enough, I ended up having to help him text someone to pick them up, because he’s adopting them,” Gen sighed dramatically, leaning his head back against the arm Senku threw over the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku moved his arm to wrap around Gen’s shoulder. “He seems like the type to take in strays.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He totally is. I knew that was gonna happen when he stopped to pet them…” Gen leaned against Senku more, searching for his warmth. “But goodness, you should’ve seen the way this guy texted! It was like he never used a smartphone in his life! I told Ukyo-chan that he was probably way too old for him, but he just laughed at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku raised an eyebrow. “He’s dating this guy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen laughed, covering his mouth slyly. “Well, you see… Ukyo-chan has been texting someone nearly non-stop all tour. I was curious, so I looked through his texts a little…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gen.” Senku frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at the conversations, just who was his most recent contacts. The only number I didn’t recognize was the one he wanted me to text.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you got to meet the guy?” Senku asked. “When he picked up the cats?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, sadly. He sent someone else to do the deed. Lovely little person by the name of Francios.” Gen grinned. “Of course, this only heightens my theory that Ukyo is after someone much older than him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku smirked. “And am I too old for you, mentalist?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hush,” Gen nudged against Senku’s leg. “You were reborn. As far as anyone else can tell, you’re a perfectly normal young adult.” Gen grinned. “And I do believe I’m older than you, Senku-chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku huffed. “Technically, yes. Also technically, I’m probably centuries older than you, and I’m definitely the wiser one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen made a mock gasp. “Excuse me? How dare you! Just because you’re a god doesn’t mean you’re wiser than me!” Gen booped Senku’s nose, earning a half-hearted sneer in response. “More intelligent in many fields, perhaps, but I bet I know a thing or two that you don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Senku rolled his eyes. “Do enlighten me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen grinned like a greedy cat. “I don’t think you’d like to hear it, Senku-chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a grown man, I can handle it.” Senku picked at his ear..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen tilted his head slightly. “I am your first relationship, aren’t I, Senku-chan?” Senku stopped, his lips in a thin line as Gen continued in a sultry voice. “I think I know a few… fun facts.” Gen grinned as Senku straightened his back, clearing his throat before he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure it’s nothing that I won’t learn in time.” He muttered, more to himself than to Gen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mentalist’s grin widened. “If you’d like, I can be your teacher,” Gen loved the way Senku tensed beside him. “I’d be happy to share my knowledge with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku avoided his eyes more. “I bet I knew what you know now at one point… Just because my memory hasn’t come back yet doesn’t I wasn’t just as wise about… those subjects.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen giggled, resting his head back against Senku’s arm. “Of course. Maybe you’ll get all of your memories back, and you’ll get to teach me a few things~!” Senku seemed just as flustered by this fact, and Gen couldn’t help but giggle some more. “I like that about you, Senku-chan. You’re an amazing, ancient being with unparalleled intellect, and I get to be the special one who knows all about it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s eyes softened at the mentalist’s words. He pulled Gen slightly closer to him. “That’s right. Only you get that privilege.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen melted into Senku’s side. He had missed this closeness, this warmth. His heart ached to think it was only for the night, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He had Senku with him now, and he was going to appreciate every second of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I miss you back at the shrine…” Gen blinked. He looked up to see the light blush across the gods cheeks. “It’s quiet without you there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen smiled, lifting his hand to tilt Senku’s face back towards him. “I can’t wait to go back to our normal routine,” He admitted, smiling up into crimson eyes. “Spending the days together, talking, reading, just being close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku smiled. “It was pretty great, huh?” He pushed a strand of white behind Gen’s ear. “We can do it all again when your tour is over. I even have some ideas for some… um…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen blinked, staring at Senku's darkening cheeks. “Some what, Senku-chan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The god cleared his throat. “Dates,” He cleared his throat again. “I guess… Not like the movies or dinner, but something more… Personal, I guess,” He looked down into Gen’s curious eyes before darting away again. “I want to keep it a surprise though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen smiled, feeling warmth bubble inside his chest. “I’d love to go on a date with you, Senku-chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku breathed a sigh of relief. He gave a lazy smile. “Alright. You’ll have all of my attention after your tour is over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t wait!” Gen cried before the smile fell off his face. “Oh, wait…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku raised an eyebrow as Gen shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to tell you… I got a sponsorship to tour in America!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s mouth fell open. “America?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right!” Gen grinned. “I haven’t been to America since my internship days. I’ve always wanted to perform on those stages…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s great, Gen,” Senku squeezed his shoulder. “You deserve it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, yes, well,” Gen smiled shyly. “I haven’t agreed to it yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku blinked. “Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because… it’s not my dream anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen batted his eyelashes. “I think I’m ready to retire from show business.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence filled the dressing room. There was nothing but the buzz of the fluorescent lights and the gentle breaths from their mouths, close enough to mingle between them, reminding them of their proximity and the desire to close the space. In the dizzying atmosphere, it took Senku a moment to process the weight of Gen’s words. It took another moment of staring into his blue eyes, wondering if they had always been so bright, noticing how relaxed and relieved they seemed to be while staring into his own eyes…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen closed his eyes, the smile on his lips growing fondly as he leaned his head against Senku’s shoulder. “I know…” He whispered, tightening his grip on Senku’s hand. It was to ground himself, to hold on to his confidence and embrace the relief that lifted the burden of this choice off his chest. “The fame, the fortune, the limelight… It was all I wanted for so long. I worked very hard to get it, as I’m sure you know. Otherwise I wouldn’t be dating the most handsome man in the world,” Gen punctuated his statement by pulling Senku’s hand to his lips, leaving a light kiss upon his knuckles. He giggled when he felt Senku tense, heard the hitch in his breath. The mentalist craned his neck to look into the gods eyes. “The truth is, there's something else I want, even more than what this life has brought me. I want to put in twice the time and thrice the effort,” Gen felt his cheeks gather warmth as he saw Senku’s eyes widen. “I want our relationship to be successful. I want to be worthy of your love. And above all, I never, ever, want to be so far away from you ever again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gen…” Senku muttered under his breath. He brushed a bang from the mentalists eyes, and Gen leaned his head into the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Senku-chan,” Gen whispered, batting his eyelashes once again. “Do you approve of my wish? Will you allow me to stay by your side?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing Senku’s chuckle made the mentalist’s heart flutter. He watched as Senku’s signature smirk crept across his face. “You’re such a sap.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen gasped. After that heartfelt confession, the decision Gen made all on his own after months of consideration and inner emotional journeys, that’s all he had to say?<br/>Gen released the hand he held to cross his arms across his chest, a pout prominent across his lips. Senku chuckled again, cupping Gen’s face and turning those pouty lips toward himself. “Hey…” He whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen reluctantly made eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s smile was beatific, his eyes softly hooded as he gazed at Gen with what could only be considered adoration. Gen felt his thumb run across his cheek softly, felt the subtle lift of his fingers to guide his chin up. The mentalist’s eyes fluttered close as the distance between them disappeared without a trace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soft, gentle, a little hesitant at first, but just the right amount of pressure. It felt like it lasted a lifetime, but Senku could probably say exactly how long it lasted. When the god pulled away, his hand still holding Gen’s face with the utmost of care, he pressed their foreheads together and breathed. Like he was breathless. Like he was a mess. Like he couldn’t form a single thought in that giant brain of his. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling like a love drunk fool, brushing his nose against Gen’s as he breathlessly whispered “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen leapt forward, his arms wrapped around Senku’s neck with a less than gentle kiss upon his lips. He tangled his hands in his hair, a laugh bubbling out from him as he cried “I love you, too! I love you so much, Senku-chan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The god could only laugh, holding Gen’s face between both of his hands as they smiled like idiots and brushed their noses together. As the laughter began to subside, a grimace formed across Gen’s face. Senku blinked in shock as Gen squeezed his eyes shut with all of his might. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen shook his head. “No. Nope. I can’t,” Senku held his breath. Gen opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as he looked at the ceiling. He began frantically fanning his face with his hand. “Can’t cry. My makeup will bleed- hic!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku sighed, relieved laughter spilling from his lips as he nudged his boyfriend. “You don’t have to cry, dummy. You should have known how I felt,” Gen took deep breaths, nodding absentmindedly as he tried to hold back the tears. Senku smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Gen’s waist and pulling him to his chest. “But cry if you need to. It would take more than running makeup for me to think you're ugly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You- you say that now,” Gen squeezed his eyes shut again. “But trust me, it’s not pretty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku rolled his eyes as he kissed Gen’s flushed cheek. “I should have known you’d get all emotional on me. What, did you think I wasn’t going to agree with your decision? I’ll follow you to the edge of the earth, mentalist. Anything you want to do, I’ll support you 10 billion percent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, you could have led with that,” Gen rolled his eyes despite the smile on his face. “But this is… it’s because you said I love you first, and I just… Oh gods, it’s so hard not to cry!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku frowned. “Just to make sure: This is happy crying, right? I haven’t upset you or accidentally emotionally manipulated you…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen couldn’t stop the tears as he laughed wholeheartedly. “Senku-chan, you couldn’t emotionally manipulate a puppy! I’m happy, ruly-tay!” Gen was quick to dab away the tears with his sleeve before pressing his forehead against Senku’s again. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” A huff left the gods lips. “I do take offense to that statement, though. Dogs are highly emotional creatures, and to suggest I couldn’t-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to stay the night, Senku-chan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s question made Senku freeze, his eyes widening in shock as he stared into Gen’s innocently blinking eyes. He avoided his gaze, his cheeks a dark shade of red. “H-here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen giggled. “No, silly. At my hotel. Ukyo found somewhere else to stay in town, so we’ll have the room to ourselves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right…” Senku muttered, reaching up to scratch behind his head. “Yeah, I guess I could do that…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen giggled, allowing his arms to drape lazily over Senku’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, there’s two beds. I wouldn’t make you do anything you wouldn’t want to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen was surprised to see Senku blink at him in confusion. “There’s nothing I don’t want to do with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s eyes grew wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku turned red up to his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I meant is: We’re boyfriends, and we should hang out and do lots of things together… Couple things! Like… talking? Maybe play games together? Things that increase our bond-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen laughed. “I understand, Senku-chan,” He smiled devilishly, leaning forward to breathe a hot breath against Senku’s ear. “I’ll follow your lead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s embrace around his waist tightened as he buried his face into Gen’s neck. “Stop being so dumb...” Senku muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen laughed at Senku’s bitless insult. He leaned back, catching Senku’s crimson eyes before pressing one more kiss to his lips. “Anything for you, my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... um... If y'all want... I can write a side story about what happens afterwards... Idk let me know if you want it &gt;.&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They say that Home is where the heart is.</p>
<p>But if you've forgotten everything, do you know where you belong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Have you told Ukyo yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Gen swayed his feet back and forth over the edge of the thick tree limb. His gaze panned across the field in front of him, lacking the wild flowers that dotted across it in the summer months. No, in the winter months Ishigami shrine saw far less life. Less flowers, less leaves, less people to climb the thousand steps in the frigid winter air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shrine wasn’t any less beautiful from it. It’s pillars were still pristine, the temple in remarkably excellent condition considering its age. The light of the afternoon sun cast striking shadows down its walls and melted the remainder of the morning frost off the shingles of the roof, making it sparkle in an ethereal way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen loved it here. He loved looking across the field, sitting high among the trees, Senku’s warm tail wrapped around him as an extra layer against the brisk wind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Home. He was finally home. After three months on tour, hitting every major city across Japan, and spending a full week sleeping in his apartment to recover, only now did he feel like he had returned home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mentalist…” Senku nudged his arm, stirring Gen from his thoughtful silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a mentalist anymore, Senku-chan,” Gen nudged his arm back automatically, and again once Senku retaliated against him. Gen laughed, his next nudge followed by his weight leaning completely into the god’s side, his head falling onto his shoulder. “Yes, I’ve told him. It felt awful! He was so excited at the prospect of going to America.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he mad at you?” Senku wrapped his arm around him, his hand comfortably resting upon Gen’s hip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. “Oh no, he could never be mad! I’ve never once seen him angry! Upset? Sure. Disappointed? All the time! But no, I think he was just… Surprised,” A sigh left barely parted lips. “Surprised, but happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku leaned his head against Gen’s, rubbing his cheek against the coarse fabric of Gen’s beanie. “That’s my mentalist; keeping everyone on their toes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku-chan, I’m not-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s chin was lifted by the god’s clawed fingers, until he was staring into those deep, crimson eyes. “You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>be my mentalist, Asagiri Gen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Gen’s breath came out in a misty cloud, lingering in the air between them. When had the god become so confident? When had he realized he could have this affect on him? Under all those smug, unapproachable layers hid an unprecedented amount of charm than coaxed Gen into melting into the palm of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he let himself. Freely, gladly, falling in love with those unforgettable crimson eyes all over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku grinned at said mentalist’s loss of words. He brushed his nails across Gen’s cheek, his grin widening as a shiver overtook his body. “Have you found what you want to do next?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...? Ah!” Gen blinked, turning his attention across the field. His eyes landed on the house; traditional on the outside, modern on the inside. It was familiar, comfortable, and cozy, nestled just before the treeline of the surrounding forest. He caught sight of Byakuya walking up to the front door, fishing for his keys in the pockets of his slacks, likely returning from his latest lecture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was currently Senku’s turn to watch over the shrine, with an hour left until Byakuya would swap places with him. Gen wasn’t in the way of Senku’s duties, not when Senku could hear anyone coming as soon as they took their first step of a thousand. He still felt like a bother, though, lazing about by Senku’s side when he could be helping, even if the god would berate him for even suggesting it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya looked up from the door, his eye catching Gen and his son among the trees. He waved enthusiastically, no doubt with a cheesy smile at seeing them so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gen waved back. Senku gave an exasperated sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I might have an idea.” Gen admitted through his chuckle, watching Senku shake the over-exaggerated look of disgust off his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku picked at his ear. “Cool. I’m good with it as long as you have a stable work schedule.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” A sly smile. “You can’t take not having your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gen-time?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku gave Gen an unamused look. “Like you didn’t beg me to come see you every time you switched hotels.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say? I missed my boyfriend.” Gen smiled innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smiled back. His smile, his true smile, not the grin he wore when he was scheming or up to no good at all, was one of Gen’s favorite things about him. It was the way his cheeks rose, softening his eyes, the curl of his lips, the way it made Gen feel butterflies throughout his stomach because</span>
  <em>
    <span> I made him do that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen wanted to kiss that smile. He leaned forward, a subtle gesture that Senku picked up on immediately. It was exciting to kiss him, his lips would be soft, his motions so very gentle, as if he were afraid to make the wrong move, even now… but it would be magical, just because it was him, and that was so very exciting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when the god turned his head towards the forest behind them, his ears forward and eyes sharp as he scanned the area, Gen felt his heart sink from his chest. “Senku-chan? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Senku muttered, a frown replacing that gentle smile. “At least, I think. I need to go check something out…” Senku shot Gen a half smirk for reassurance. “Some kind of predator must have moved in. It’s got the wildlife spooked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear,” Gen eyed the forest. “Is it dangerous?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku huffed. “Nothing is dangerous for me, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen was apt to protest, if not for being suddenly picked up and carried to the ground in one, smooth jump. He yelped once they landed, his arms tightening around Senku’s neck. “Don’t do that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, sweep you off your feet?” Gen’s feet touched the ground whilst Senku chuckled. “I thought you liked it when I did that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku pressed a kiss to Gen’s forehead. “I’ll be right back,” He adjusted the scar around Gen’s neck. “Go inside and get warm, you’ll freeze out here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen let out a long, drawn out sigh. “Ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a blink Senku disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly it felt a lot colder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his arms for warmth as the chill breeze rushed past him. He turned his eyes to the house across the way, a small smile tugging at his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dug into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. At the top, written in quick, sloppy handwriting:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Help wanted at Ishigami Shrine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a draft of an ad: a rough copy idea of what might actually go on a job posting such as this. It had vague descriptions of shrine duties, required no previous experience, and the only point of contact was a phone number that just so happened to already be programmed into Gen’s phone, for emergencies, he claimed. So as Gen walked up the porch of the cozy house behind the shrine, he pressed the call button and held it to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the voice beyond the door at the same time it came through the phone. “Hello? Gen? How can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Ishigami-san,” Gen smiled as he opened the front door. “I was calling about the open position…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of white across withered grass, a form that seemed to dance more than run through the brush and between the trees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A crack amongst the trees. A twitch of green ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku growled, whipping to the right and pouncing. His feet landed on nothing, just the dead grass and twigs littering the forest floor. White fur stood on edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were right here!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoever you are…” Senku growled into the frigid air. “You don’t have my permission to be here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rustle amongst the trees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet Senku’s eyes cannot catch sight of his visitor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep breaths.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku closed his eyes, ears twitching at the sounds that surrounded him. Circling, like a predator stalking its prey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was he to be hunted on his own land?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The threat it presents is enough to act.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes opened, crimson orbs scanning his surroundings. His voice was even as he spoke. “I understand I might have invited you in the past. I retract all invitations. I have no desire to speak to any spirit or god,” His ears twitch at the movement behind him. His paws sunk into the earth to ground himself.  “I don’t want anything to do with you or your world. You do not belong here. Leave me be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t expected an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Want nothing to do with our world?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s your world as well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are the one who doesn’t belong here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A god is not meant to live in this world.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be stupid, Senku.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>don’t belong here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave me be!” Senku’s growl shook the trees, the skeletal branches creaking in the wind. Silence followed, but Senku knew that he still was not alone. “Please…” Quietly, so quietly, he begged. “I’m not doing anything wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re lying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t hide it forever.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your bonds with humans are too strong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A danger to us all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You know better.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you doing this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We care about you, Senku.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re hurting us.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We don’t want to act.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You don’t belong here.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku felt his breath hitch in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Come home, Senku.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my home!” A snarl ripped through his throat. “It’s the only home I know!  I will live in this world, and as far as I’m concerned, I will die in this world. And I told you to leave, so begone!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of golden fur, gentle and mellow, disappearing from the corner of his eye, made Senku go stiff.  Nostalgia, safety, warmth: all of it washed over Senku, if only for a moment. He was left immobilized by it, missing his only chance of attack, the only chance he had to find out who it was that threatened him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And for the first time, Senku felt longing for a world long forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the side story is in progress! It might take a while because I want it to be perfect for them!!</p>
<p>But yeah now I'm getting into some fun stuff! I hope you enjoyed this chapter =3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Telling Gen the truth was the right thing to do, wasn't it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait!</p>
<p>I hope everyone enjoyed the side story: A Tail of Love! If you think the title is cheesy, thanks, that was the intention.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ishigami Senku walked out of the forest on two legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air felt stale. The winter chill was numb against his skin as he walked across the field, following Gen’s memorable scent rather than looking where he was going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The encounter in the woods unnerved him, and it was Chrome’s words that came to mind, jabbing the god right in the heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re not safe, and neither is that human.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should have known better. He should have held back. He was being selfish, greedy-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was that really so bad? To fit in with the people around you, to care about those who cared for you? To let yourself be vulnerable, at least to one person?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unforgivable. Inexcusable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Worthy of death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku was apt to believe that all gods were cruel, heartless monsters. But then what did that make him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, we can start next week!” Senku blinked when his father’s voice reached his ears. He rose his eyes from the ground, fixing them on his childhood home. “Thank you so much for your help!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for the opportunity, Byakuya-san!” Gen’s voice chirped in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard his father laugh. “And welcome to the family!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B-Byakuya-san!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s face felt hot despite the chill that brushed past his cheeks. He shook his head, quickening his pace towards the house while composing himself. Before he reached the porch, the front door opened and Gen smiled radiantly at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku-chan!” Gen jumped off the porch, immediately throwing his arms around the god’s neck. Senku caught him easily enough, but not without grunting and putting on the show of Gen knocking him off balanced with his attack. “I got the job!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku blinked, pulling Gen off of him to give him a questionable look. “Huh, what job?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen smiled from ear to ear. “The job at the shrine!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What shrine?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, silly!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HUH?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen giggled at Senku’s exasperation. He pulled out the piece of paper from his coat pocket, unfolding it to hold in front of Senku’s nose. “Your father was making plans to find an extra pair of hands to help around the shrine~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Senku took the page, scanning the contents with furrowed eyebrows. “We dont… I can handle everything by myself. He doesn’t even need to do anything, why would he…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Byakuya-san said…” Gen’s smile turned bashful as he tucked a white lock behind his ear. “He was hoping to give you more time to spend with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That scheming old man,” Senku’s scowl faltered nearly as fast as it appeared. He turned his gaze to Gen. “Wait, but if you work at the shrine-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then we can pretty much always be together,” Gen pressed his fingertips together, tilting his head with a bright smile across his face. “Isn’t it great?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Yes</em>, was what Senku wanted to say. He smiled at Gen, lazy and lopsided, before pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. Gen chirped in surprise, but soon melted into the embrace. Gen grabbed the fabric of his robes, pulling himself closer as he pressed his lips into Senku’s neck</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku lit up like fireworks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen giggled at the reaction. So fun to tease, so easy to rile up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was annoying to the god, how easily this human had him wrapped around his finger. But Senku was happy, happier than he ever thought possible for himself. His mentalist was going to be with him, every day. Every waking moment, Gen was choosing to stay by his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he held him tighter, letting his body express what he could not find the words to stay. And Gen held him back, knowing exactly what Senku meant. And in his grasp, Gen’s scent filled his nose, light and flowery and him, and for a moment everything seemed to be coming together perfectly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You’re not safe, and neither is that human.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Senku felt his blood run cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, reluctantly, Senku pulled away from Gen’s gentle embrace. The mentalist’s smile disappeared when he looked into Senku’s eyes. The god tried his best to smile despite the fear coursing through his veins. “I’m glad...” his voice shook for only a moment before he regained his composure. “I’m glad, but… are you sure this is what you want to do? Shrine life is… pretty boring, relatively speaking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am,” Gen accented with a firm nod, not a hint of doubt in his mind. “I want to do my part around the shrine. I want to be helpful to you, Senku-chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku felt a squeezing pain in his chest. “Gen…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here all the time anyway!” Gen waved his hand, dismissing Senku’s words. “Byakuya-san wants to pay a fair salary, and he’s even offered me the guest room!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Senku didn’t mean for his voice to sound so harsh. Gen flinched, and through he recovered quickly, Senku regretted the action deep into his soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, yes,” Gen forced out a smile, absentmindedly (or purposefully, knowing Gen) scratching at his cheek. “I won’t be able to afford renewing my lease on my apartment, so when Byakuya-san offered…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku blinked. “O-oh…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen fidgeted, avoiding Senku’s eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t run this by you before asking your father. I just… I kinda thought it was fate.” Gen smiled, lifting his big round eyes up to the god. “Stupid, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku sighed, running his hand through his hair. “No, no you’re not stupid. I’m stupid. I just- I need to talk to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s eyes widened for a brief moment. His heartbeat quickened inside his chest, but his face remained neutral as he tilted his head ever-so-slightly. “Of course, Senku-chan. What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku parted his mouth, only to close it. He turned his eyes towards the forest and glared at the trees. Every shadow was looming. Every noise made his hair stand on end. “Not here…” He grabbed Gen’s hand, taking the time to thread their fingers together. The god did not miss the way Gen released his breath in relief. “Come with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku led Gen through the house. His father grinned at them from the couch, a silent knowing smile across his lips as he regarded them with a wave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku escorted Gen into his bedroom. Gen sat on the bed, watching curiously as Senku locked the door behind him and checked to make sure the blinds were closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bedroom is a human comfort. It was a place of rest after a weary day, of healing after sickness. It was a place where one could be themselves without the pressure of the world wearing them down. The four walls certainly wouldn’t stop a prying god or eavesdropping ghost from listening into the conversation, but the illusion of safety was all he had, so he clung to his mortal haven in his time of need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My my, Senku-chan, I thought we would go to my place if we wanted some… alone time.” Senku blinked. He turned to see Gen’s crossed legs, leaning back on his arms with a sultry smile on his face. And when the hell did he take off his sweater? “If this was all you wanted, you could have just said so, you know~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Gen’s turn to blink. “You… brought me to your room and locked the door…?” Senku’s snort made Gen turn red down to his shoulders. “Don’t laugh at me! This is a classic scenario-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, and when have I ever done anything like classic dating?” The god laughed at the pouting glare Gen shot him. “This is just another reason why I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s grin fell from his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s pout melted away. “Senku-chan? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” Senku took a deep breath before sitting in his desk chair. “I need to talk to you about what I saw in the forest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The predator?” Gen tilted his head. “I thought you said it wouldn’t be too dangerous for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A normal one wouldn’t be,” Senku muttered, his hand coming to cover his face. “But they… aren’t from this world.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s eyes grew wide. “What is it? A god? I thought none of them would come to your territory, like with you and the guards of the underworld.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku chuckled. “Yeah, well… A long time ago, I gave a god permission to visit whenever he wanted. Apparently that blessing stayed even after I lost my memories. I think I’ve retracted the invitation, but I can’t say for sure. Who knows how many other gods I’ve invited?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see. What did they have to say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whispers replayed in Senku’s head, pleas and demands that felt heavy on his soul. He shook his head. “They didn’t come to talk. They came with a warning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A warning?” A nervous laugh passed through Gen’s twitching lips “What’s this about? Have you been dabbling in black magic, making contracts with Yokai, stepping on other god’s toes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence in the room was deafening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku-chan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you doing something dangerous?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku chuckled, crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. “Nothing as dangerous as some of the experiments I’ve run. I think one of my failed rockets set a charity event’s tent on fire once, now that was dangerous!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku-chan…” Senku’s words caught in his throat. Gen’s hand rest on his knee, a gentle hold that grounded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The god lowered his arms, resting his hand over Gen’s. “It’s… not as big of a deal as they make it out to be. I would probably be overlooked entirely if I wasn’t such a pain in the neck to begin with,” Senku chuckled, a desperate attempt to soften the mood. “I mean, come on. I gave up my tails, thousands of years of memories, and most of my power to live with humans. I’ve practically renounced magic in favor of science! What haven’t I done to piss them off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen leaned forward, and Senku knew. He knew that Gen could see right past his mask of humor, could see the tension in his jaw, the fear etched behind his eyes. There was no hiding it from his mentalist. But he wanted to. He wanted Gen to think that everything would be okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Gen would see through all of that. “What are they going to do, Senku-chan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku released a shaky breath. “Nothing. I swear, it’s nothing. They were going to leave me be-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s jaw locked. “Yeah. Were.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s changed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lowered his head. He couldn’t get himself to look into Gen’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I met you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence followed Senku’s declaration. A shaking laugh followed, one too forced and too cheery. “That’s… That’s not funny, Senku-chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wasn’t ‘posed to be,” He regretted the words as soon as they left, and his heart broke when Gen retracted his hand. He raised his head, watching Gen cross his arms across his chest. “I’m… Listen. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen looked away. “Speak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Senku spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s been made clear to me that nobody could stop me from doing this to myself. It was something they had to live with to avoid, well, killing me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s grip on his arms tightened. He shrunk on himself even more, and Senku breathed heavily out of his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Being raised by a human was inevitable. So was making friends, building connections and bonds with other humans. That was the human experience the previous me was looking for. And it was bound to happen anyway; even gods build social groups. Social creatures will look for like kind and- whatever. That’s not important, I’m rambling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku ran his hand through his desheveled hair, a nervous chuckle finding its way past his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen would still not look at him. The god rose from his chair to set next to Gen. He expected the action to be ignored, but that did not stop the pain of it. He wrapped his arm around him, his mentalist, his amazing, talented, beautiful boyfriend: Someone he never wanted to let go of. Gen flinched under the touch, but the embrace was so warm, so soft. Gen ultimately caved. He turned towards Senku, resting his head on his chest as he gripped onto the fabric of Senku’s robes. Senku rubbed his back in small, soothing circles, taking a deep breath before he spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is one thing that they will not allow to happen, no matter what situation I’ve forced myself into. It’s something the god’s enforce upon themselves, selfishly, ignorantly, claiming its for their own safety. It’s something too powerful for them to combat. It’s destroyed ancient alliances, broken sacred treaties, and taken many lives.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No” was the softest whisper Senku had ever heard. Gen shook in his arms, and Senku could only hold him tighter. Whether for comfort or as a silent apology, the god did not know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A god can never fall in love with a human.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sob broke out from Gen’s chest. “Why?” He shook his head, tears falling as his shoulders shook uncontrollably.<em> “Why?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s stupid,” Senku whispered. He ran his hand gently through Gen’s bicolored hair, a brokenhearted smile across his face. “Eons ago, Humans tricked the gods with love to acquire our magic, power, fortune…” Senku chuckled diabolically. “And the gods have been bitter ever since! What fools.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If… if it’s a stupid rule, can’t you change it?” Gen lifted his head, gazing up to Senku behind wet eyelashes. “Can’t you convince them that they’re wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not like human rules,” Senku shook his head. “The gods have never been bound to a code of ethics. There is no overarching power that makes and enforces law. This so called rule came about because the ancients deemed humans a threat. It was simple. Any god that loves a human poses a threat to all. It spread slowly, probably by word of mouth, from one god to the next, until it became widely known. Still, not knowing about the rule did not exempt you from it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like… Say the rule spread all across Japan. Every god knows about it, whether or not they agree. If they travel west to china, and meet a god who loves a human, the gods who know of the rule will feel validated to act.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But that’s- It’s a completely different country!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesnt matter. Gods enforce their own justice. If they killed the god who loved the human, they can justify it however they want. They can even target that god’s allies, claiming that a god who knows and doesn’t act is just as much a threat to us. It was a rule spread and dominated by fear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But the danger wasn’t the human, it was the visiting god!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was an example, mentalist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A stupid example!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! I’m just trying to explain it-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So there isn’t even a real rule, just a bunch of high and mighty gods that think their better than humans, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thats… pretty much it, yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku chuckled, his heart aching as he smiled from Gen’s blatant defiance. “Yeah, I know,” He sighed. “Chrome really stuck his neck out for me when he came to warn me. Ignorance does not exempt me, and they will not hesitate to kill for breaking this rule.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s scowl faded to show horror. “They…. They're going to kill you?” Before Senku could respond, Gen wrapped his arms around his neck. “No, no no no no! They can’t! They can’t-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Hey, take it easy…” Senku held Gen gently, patting his back. “Listen, I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care about me!” Gen snapped, shaking his head. “I don’t want you to die!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gen…” Senku tightened his embrace. “I won't die. I won't. I promise, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s my only wish,” Gen muttered against the god’s neck. “Forget everything else I’ve ever asked for, Senku-chan. You’re not allowed to die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll do everything I can,” Senku pressed his lips against Gen’s cheek before pulling him away to look into his eyes. “That’s why, I think… You shouldn’t work here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What…?” Gen breathed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s dangerous for us to be seen together. You’re not my family or my friend, you're so obviously more than that to me. I might not be able to change every god’s mind, but if I can go to the realm of the gods and change just a few, it will be worth it.” he brushed a strand of hair off of Gen’s face. “It won't take me long. Time runs slower in their realm. Maybe when this is all over, you can come back-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I refuse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku blinked once. Twice. Three times. “HUH?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Gen pursed his lips with a glare. “I’m a devout servant of Ishigami Shrine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-? You-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can go on your little spirit journey if you must, but I’m not leaving here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And leave you unprotected?” Senku shouted, aggressively rubbing his temples. “Are you insane?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You only invited your friends to the shrine, right? If they were your friends, they would try to talk to you before acting, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A groan left Senku’s lips. “Yeah, but-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then the safest place for me is right here! No evil, self righteous god will come into your territory, so you can focus on convincing your friends that I’m not dangerous to you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t- we don’t even- Ugh, you’re an idiot.” Senku sighed dejectedly. “The biggest idiot the world has ever seen. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as dumb as-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s rant was cut off by perfect lips. The god became warm all over, suddenly hyper aware that they were alone in his bedroom, sitting on top of his bed, arms wrapped around each other in a desperate embrace. Senku groaned into the kiss, feeling lightheaded as Gen pulled away to shoot him a gorgeous smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” Gen’s beautiful lips tugged into a smug grin. “Forbidden love is kinda hot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No it’s not, idiot. It’s in the way. Everything was so simple.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm?” Gen leaned forward, pressing his lips on the corner of Senku’s mouth. “You don’t love having a secret human boyfriend behind the gods backs~?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku chuckled, a grin overtaking the sour look on his face. “Yeah, okay, it’s kinda hot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right~?”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Lioness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Nothing will happen to him. I swear it on my last breath, I will protect him!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be aware of the Graphic Depictions of Violence tag added.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Senku-chan~!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The late winter breeze carried Gen’s swing-song voice to Senku’s sensitive ears. The god turned, broom in his hand, eyebrow slightly raised as he regarded the man in priest attire running up to him. He was surprisingly nimble in his platform shoes, and the traditional wear seemed to fit him more than his preferred mix-matched everyday clothing. This thought made Senku’s eyes soften, just slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was like Gen was always meant to be here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ukyo-chan messaged me!” Gen giggled as he waved his cellphone in Senku’s face, the morning sun reflecting off the black glass, showing their world in faded color. Gen unlocked his phone, lifting his chin with pride as he read off the message. “I hope you had a great first week at your new job! Be sure to keep in touch!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess he really didn’t mind it.” Senku noted. He turned his head away, careful to keep Gen in his peripheral vision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen looked up to Senku, his lips curling upwards as he puffed out his chest. “Nope, not at all! I heard he’s taking a break from management to go on a vacation with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mentioned before as well! Ahh, the transition from super-stardom to humble priest went as smooth as silk!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A chuckle escaped Senku’s lips.  “This coming from the guy who was so worried in the first place…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Gen pouted, grabbing the broom in Senku’s grasp and pulling it towards him. “Meany~! I was just nervous,” Gen sighed in delight when he caught those red eyes looking back at him. “I must be so fortunate…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start with that!” Senku pushed the broom into Gen. He walked away, digging his finger in his ear as he tried to will his cheeks to cool down. “This is your first morning shift so I’ll break it down for you. Start with sweeping the front path up to the shrine. When you’re done with that, we can start dusting the interior of the shrine, mopping the floors-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“UGH!” Gen sighed dramatically, limply holding the broom in his grasp as he dangled his arms in front of him. “I should have known you’d put me through such </span>
  <em>
    <span>grueling </span>
  </em>
  <span>work today, Senku-chan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Senku turned, his upper lip curled as he shot a playful glare at his boyfriend. “This is just the morning routine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Morning routine</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Gen shrieked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen sat in the field behind the shrine, panting heavily between drinks from his water bottle. Senku was watching him with a smug grin, his arms crossed as he shook his head at his dramatics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Morning routine…</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’re trying to kill me!” Gen cried as he caught his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled. “Hey, it went a lot faster with two people. Thanks a lot, Mentalist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s panting seemed to completely stop. He smiled up to Senku, his face still red but his smile dazzling. “A pleasure to be of service!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, come on, our first guests of the day have already arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen sprung to his feet, only momentarily off balance on his clogs. “Finally time for my </span>
  <em>
    <span>expertise</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya had taught Gen well. Senku watched as Gen moved to greet their guests with a deep, polite bow. He answered their questions adeptly, leading them with the grace of a dancer up the steps of the shrine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to know everything about the shrine now; it’s long history in the Ishigami family, it’s traditions and coming events to be held, and, most importantly, he knew how to speak to the guests; the way you treated them like long lost family, answering every question earnestly, and explaining the procedure of how to pray to those who had no clue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Gen was a showman, that he thrived in the attention of others and worked for their adoration and approval, but the god did not feel as if Gen’s movements were fake. He was practiced, smooth and gentle as a lazy stream, and his smile was earnest. Genuine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen looked to be having so much fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You belong here,” Senku whispered, just quietly enough to be missed as the bell was rung, sending deep reverberations throughout the clean summer air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The god could already see it. They could live together at this shrine. A simple, quiet life, and he would protect Gen from any danger that dared to show itself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen caught Senku staring, a subdued smile with a hint of mischief seeming to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>did you hear that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The god did. He heard their wish loud and clear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was more focused on fulfilling his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, Byakuya-san will be back in an hour,” Gen muttered as he peaked at his phone in his pocket. He slipped the device back inside, lifting a finger to his lip thoughtfully. “Do you think I should help him at the beginning of his shift? I wouldn’t mind, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? And I thought you were tired after that </span>
  <em>
    <span>grueling </span>
  </em>
  <span>morning routine?” Senku chuckled deviously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The former mentalist huffed. “I’ve had a break since then! I’m not totally useless, you know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku hummed, reaching out to catch Gen’s white bangs between his fingers. “I was thinking we could spend some time together once you got off-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Gen squeaked, his face immediately burning upon hearing Senku’s snicker. “I mean, I’d like that, Senku-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was there anything you wanted to do?” Senku asked this purposefully, loving the scarlet that crept across Gen’s cheeks. “Oh? Did you have something in mind, Mentalist?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen pursed his lips as he pushed Senku’s hand out of his hair. his eyes darted to the side. “I… don’t have anything in mind. Whatever you want to do is fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, what do I want to do?” Senku loved the way Gen’s breath caught when he pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his middle as he cupped his pale cheek. He could practically hear his heartbeat now, beating hard and heavy against his chest. He ran his thumb slowly down his jaw. “I want to kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen sputtered a laugh, his heart still beating wildly. “Do you even have to ask?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smirked. “I wasn’t asking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing Gen was science. It was biological, an exchange of chemicals and hormones, the formation of a close bond between two people, but it felt completely different than that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like magic; Beneath his fingers he could feel the jolts of electricity, a flash of lightning across a black sky. His chest was engulfed in the heat of flames and Gen’s soft moan washed cool waves over his face. Behind the god’s eyes all he could see were stars, a swirling cosmos that belonged to him and Gen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfection had a name. It was Asagiri Gen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They parted reluctantly, with Gen’s hand planted firmly on his boyfriend’s chest. “We shouldn’t do that in our robes.” Gen whispered, a hint of excitement in his voice, like a teenager afraid to be caught but eager to take every chance he could get.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku laughed breathlessly, shaking his head. “It’s fine, nobody is-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blinked. He broke away from Gen, turning to the stone pathway to see two people climbing the steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t notice them coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gen chuckled, playfully hitting Senku’s arm. “See, it’s too distracting!” He teased, shooting a quick wink before moving forward to greet their guests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku found himself unnerved, but eventually shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen really was distracting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku found himself swallowing down a lump in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would he be able to protect Gen all on his own?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku watched as Gen guided the two guests up the shrine steps. The girl was blonde, with her hair pulled back with a tight knot. Her blue eyes regarded Gen sternly, likely judging his strange hair color. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man that was with her was a brunette, his hair spikey and held up by a rope headband. He seemed less interested in Gen’s lesson than the woman, his eyes darting from corner to corner of the shrine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Gen continued to speak, the woman’s eyes finally found Senku, who stood off to the side with his arms crossed, his brow knitted together as he observed them. She did not flinch away from his stare, returning it with a similarly scrutinizing look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man beside her followed her gaze to him, but immediately shifted his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t comfortable being here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku wasn’t comfortable with them being here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman turned her head away. She rang the bell, but did not say her prayer out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku could tell she wasn’t praying for anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an act.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t uncommon for someone to not pray, to simply partake in the ritual from habit or to please others. If not for the strange atmosphere around these two guests, Senku would have just brushed it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, it put him on edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A charming couple, I would say,” Senku flinched. He hadn’t noticed Gen walk up to him. “She’s definitely the dominant one in the relationship, I can say that much. They make a cute couple, but I think he would fare better with someone more… docile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah…” Senku wiped the cold sweat off his brow, turning to look back at the shrine just as the brunette rang the bell and began a silent prayer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Run…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku felt his stomach sink. Time stopped around him. His muscles seized and he couldn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Senku...</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> Run!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, a kitty! Hello, kitty-chan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s breath caught, his wide eyes shifting to Gen and the blonde tabby cat he approached, sitting on the corner of the shrine’s deck. There was something off about this cat. It was in the way it looked too perfect, sitting proud with the tail curled around his toes. It was the way it held eye contact with Gen, releasing a perfect pleasing meow that made the man coo in delight. It was a cat Senku had never seen before, had never smelled or heard or sensed in any way, and yet that blonde fur was much too familiar to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a cat that seemed to simply appear out of thin air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not a cat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GEN!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s eyes widened as Senku shoved him to the ground, and it was the last thing the god saw before all of the air was knocked out of his lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>White fur collided with the bark of a tree, wood splinters flying in every direction with the force of impact. Senku choked on his breath and the blood that spilled from his muzzle, falling to the ground like a limp doll. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aahh…” Senku caught his breath, a mocking laugh bubbling up his throat. He pushed himself up onto four paws, his tongue tasting of iron and earth as he examed the giant gash that stretched from his shoulder to his stomach. “Looks like I transformed to save my life again… I’ve got to stop doing that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s eyes snapped up at the sound of Gen’s scream. The mentalist was crawling backwards in panic. “Wha-what is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Senku saw her. A tall, lean lioness stalked towards Gen, her head low and shoulder blades distinct as her blue eyes glared holes into her prey. Her slow steps with massive paws kicked up the dust on the earth, and her right paw soaked the ground in crimson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Senku-chan!” Gen screamed. Not a moment later the fox was standing before him, his fur prickled on his back and a deep growl echoing out of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lioness roared, but Senku’s glare did not waver. He bared his teeth in an attempt at a smirk. “You must be Kohaku. Heard so much about you. Welcome to my humble shrine. I’d offer you a tour, but seeing as you’ve sliced my chest open I suspect this isn’t a friendly house call.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why…” Senku’s head tilted at the agony in her voice. She lifted her head, eyes despondent when finally meeting with Senku’s gaze. Her voice continued to shake. “Why would you protect a human?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuffed. “I’m sorry, I’m just supposed to let you kill someone? Especially a follower of my own shrine? On my own damn land? I don’t really know all this </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>rules everyone keeps telling me about, but I refuse to let </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This could be over with by now, Senku!” The lioness’ growl ripped through the air, a shockwave of rage through the calm winter afternoon.  Gen shrieked and crawled back more, but Senku dug his paws firmly into the ground. “If he is gone, then you are breaking no rules! You’ve thought of this, I know you have!” Kohaku’s claws tore into the ground, gashing a hole into the earth the size of a man’s chest. Her eyes squeezed close as she shook her head. When she opened them, they pleaded for mercy. “I don’t want to kill you, Senku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku took a deep breath, the sting of his wound a statement to how close to death he already came. He stared into the lioness’ eyes. “Then don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kohaku laughed, humorless and tired. “If I don’t end this myself... someone else will. And they wouldn’t hesitate like I do. Someone has to die here, Senku. Please, it doesn’t have to be you...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A long sigh left the small fox. “Well, get on with it then,” Senku cracked his neck from side to side. “I’d rather die than let anything happen to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku-chan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The god did not respond to his name. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to face them, but he had already seen the looks on their faces. Chrome, with his big brown eyes, desperate and afraid. Gen, his face in absolute terror, his worst nightmare coming to life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to ignore them. It was better this way. When his eyes opened, he only saw the lioness in front of him, her blue eyes wide and her jaw trembling. And then she blinked, slowly, hesitantly. Her eyes opened with fierce determination. “So be it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled. Yes, that’s more like it. Fire shone behind his eyes as he glared at the lioness. “Doesn’t mean I wont go out without a fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Senku registered was the pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next was Gen’s voice, but he couldn’t understand why it sounded so far away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last he realized that this new pain came from his throat. Kohaku’s white teeth stained with his blood, a thick liquid that soaked into his pure white fur and left it soiled and matted as it pooled on the ground below his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bitten, pinned, helpless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three seconds to realize he was already under attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku growled as he kicked his back paw, leaving a gash across Kohaku’s bright blue eye. She roared in pain, lifting him in the air to send him crashing into the dirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku finally slid to a stop, his body limp. It took too much effort to breathe, to think…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was this really how weak he had become?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku-chan! Run away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who said that? Run...?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was logically the best idea. Run away, damn the consequences, preserve his own life. Every muscle in his body, every nerve running tandem to his veins begged him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get away</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to. If he could just get to the forest, he could outmaneuver her in the trees. This was his land, his domain, he would not be bested here! The fox struggled to get to his feet. He shook on his paws, tail involuntarily stuck between his legs, finally about to move forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If not for the sharp claws swiped across his hind legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox screamed as he collapsed into a small, unmoving ball of fur. Whimpers and whines escaped his trembling form, and when he peaked up, he saw the intimidating feline looming over him. Another whine left his lip as he saw her raise her gigantic bloodstained paw, and his paws scrambled to pull himself forward, to avoid the final blow-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Senku-chan, no!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time moved in slow motion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox’s eyes grew wide when Gen threw himself onto his knees in front of him, his arms outstretched and his wide eyes defiant as he glared at the paw that swung towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohaku’s eyes had widened as well. Her sights now targeted on the worthless little meat shield. All she wanted at the tip of her claws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You...</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s shoulder’s were trembling, and at the last foreseeable moment, his eyes squeezed shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green flames erupted all around Gen. The lioness hissed, withdrawing her burnt paw from the flame, and jumping away from the protective wall that surrounded the mortal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking… Idiot…” Gen gasped, turning around to see Senku stand, fire leaking from his paws. “I’m the one meant to protect you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fire wall dissipated, and the fox stood in front of the kneeling mortal, a glare set across his face. A growl, deep and ancient and furious, shook the ground at their feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the fox god took a daring step forward on his blazing paws, the very ground he walked on sprouted life. Tall grass and blooming flowers marked his path as he moved to guard the human behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve told you before, Lioness,” Senku growled again, baring his bloodied teeth. “Nothing will happen to him. I swear it on my last breath, I will protect him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Timeless, awful, and overbearing, it flowed through the god’s veins. He could feel it, a dormant aura, washing over him like hot water after the chilling rain. His body tensed under the pressure, and he fought it with labored breaths before his growl ripped through the air, and all the power came rushing forward-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… my god…” Gen’s voice, broken and shaking and barely audible among the sounds of crashing wind and whipping fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because he was no longer looking at Senku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking at a god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Encasing the small corporeal fox was a phantom the likes of which he had never seen. A massive, regal creature, just barely short of the shrine building itself, with fur made of white hot fire and nine gigantic tails stirring the hot wind around the shrine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ghost of his former self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A terrifying sight to behold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku!” Kohaku cried, taking her first step back. “It’s… It’s really you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If lions could cry, perhaps she would have been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The familiarity in her eyes, the relief upon her face as she stared fearlessly into the phantom’s glowing red gaze said all one needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. So love wasn’t the problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only who he had decided to love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The phantom shot forward, savage growl ripping from his throat as he latched onto Kohaku’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lioness shrieked in pain, swiping her paws into the fire only to retrieve them with burns. She shook her entire body, form changing under Senku’s teeth from everything between a house cat to tiger, but no feline form could shake off the raging fox ripping the flesh on her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And soon Kohaku fell to the ground, her form still shifting under him, her fur searing, the smell of burnt flesh invading his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her growls had long stopped filling the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All that was left were the sounds of human screams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku-chan, stop it! You’ll kill her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s blazing eyes blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gen</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku released his hold on the human form in his maul. She fell limp to the ground, unmoving and eerily quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fire slowly dissipated, revealing the small and battered fox. His eyes were wide when staring upon the burned girl at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that… me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku-chan!” the fox turned, seeing Gen moving towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was Gen crying? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What… what happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku was even more confused when Gen’s tearful eyes widened with fear. “SENKU WATCH OUT-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku hit the side of the shrine so hard the wooden planks snapped. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell to the ground like a ragdoll. Senku was barely able to open his eyes to see the culprit: a blonde tiger, with dark burns across her stripped back. Her blue eyes were impossibly dark as she stalked forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And at this point, Senku knew he had lost all hope of leaving this battle alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how hard Gen cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how much he begged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was over for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aaahh, he was so looking forward to finding out if he was immortal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially if he could cheat the system with Gen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gen… I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku-chan, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku did not recognize the shoes of the person who stood before him. The stranger raised his curled fingers and blew a hot, red smoke through them. The longer he blew, the more the colors changed, to an electrically charged yellow, to an acidic green, to a freezing blue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elemental fog from an elemental frog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chrome….?” Senku was barely able to mutter, his eyes shifting to the mess of spiky brown hair that was starting to grow familiar to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tiger’s roar made Senku flinch, but no attack came. When the elemental fog disappeared, the tiger could be seen far away, glaring blue eyes weary, the remaining fur on her back standing straight up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Kohaku.” Chrome announced, his stance in front of Senku solid. “I won’t let this go on any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get involved!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been involved!” Chrome shouted. He spared a glance down to Senku’s barely open eyes. “I’ve chosen my side long ago. I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to accept it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be an idiot!” The tiger began to pace, her eyes never once leaving Chrome, her voice shaking as she continued to growl. “Don’t make me hurt you, too!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah, you can try!” Chrome grinned, spreading his legs and bending his knees. “I had the best magic teacher among all the gods! I’ve trained for twice as long as you’ve even been alive! There’s no way you can defeat me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pacing tiger stopped, her glare settling deep into Chrome’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until she shifted her gaze to the mortal collapsed among the grass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes shone with pure hatred and malice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s when Gen realized it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to kill Senku if she didn’t have to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And his decision was made instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me instead.” Gen would never know how his voice remained so calm, even when three god’s held their eyes on his fragile form. He sat on his knees, bowing forward until his forehead met the grass. “Take my life instead of his! Please, don’t hurt him anymore-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Mentalist!” Senku barked, somehow finding himself on his feet just enough to glare at the human. “They don’t care about life like I do, they won't hesitate!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku…” Chrome gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you think…?” Kohaku’s voice shook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your life has so much more meaning than mine! You were born despite all of the odds, you grew up dreaming, and striving, and working for everything you have! You are everything I love about humanity!” Senku whined, his back legs giving out beneath him. He struggled to get back to his feet. “You… Gah… I was meant to meet you. We were destined… for this moment! And if I have to die to save your life, I’ll die a billion times!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen shook his head, tears trailing across his raw cheeks. No, this couldn’t be fate, not this, not this pain and misery and everything! Gen would refuse it, again and again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku did not deserve this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody deserved to die over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He, who grew up alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He, who lived a shallow, selfish life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would never accept that. He never could. He came into Senku’s life and brought the god this misery, it was his fault, and he deserved the punishment. “Senku-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GAH!” Chrome’s body went flying, crashing into the human on the ground, causing them both to tumble away.  Gen groaned, raising up on his elbows to see Kohaku pin Senku’s neck to the ground, the fox shrieking in pain as she applied pressure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were destined to meet </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? To die </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She screamed at the fox, her claws sinking into his flesh. “For one human out of seven billion? What about all of us you left behind? Me and Chrome? Kinro and Ginro…” A growl ripped through her throat. “What about Ruri?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku let out a weak, mocking chuckle. “I don’t even know who that is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light completely left the tiger’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kohaku, don’t!” Chrome cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please! Take me instead, don’t kill him!” Gen pleaded with every breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku let out a long, tired sigh. “Just do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome barely had enough time to cover Gen’s eyes with his body, holding the trembling human as a sickening crack filled the air. Gen sobbed, his fingers gripping the rough fabric of Chrome’s shirt as he slowly began shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… No, no, no, no... No!” Gen pushed the god away with surprising ease, crawling past the blonde human girl that walked towards Chrome. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another sob raked through Gen when he picked up the limp body from the ground. He could not form a single word. His tears fell straight into the bloodsoaked fur, and he slowly dragged his fingers behind the soft, green ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I had to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What you did was pointless! Meaningless!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the only way, Chrome. He wanted it this way…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gen jumped when he sensed someone next to him. He held the fox close to him, staining his robes in blood, only to slightly relax at the sight of the brunette. A quick glance behind him showed no signs of the woman, although that brought no comfort to Gen at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” The young man said. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve helped sooner. I should’ve-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chrome… chan?” Chrome’s eyes widened at Gen’s voice. He nodded slowly, watching with curiosity as Gen wiped his tears on his sleeve. “Senku-chan mentioned you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome laughed, although it quickly turned into a sob. He covered his eyes with his hand, shaking his head with a weak smile. “Of course he did…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt his heart drop into his stomach. He turned to the shrine steps, tears falling freely from his eyes as he silently prayed for the voice to turn around, don’t come any closer-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But perhaps prayers could no longer be answered at Ishigami Shrine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because not a moment later, Ishigami Byakuya made it to the top step. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gen? Senku?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man was obviously out of breath, his hair wild and clothing sticking to his body from the sweat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, is that…?” Chrome covered his mouth just as Byakuya saw them. His eyes immediately met Gen’s, and he broke into a sprint, dropping his briefcase and causing paper to fly all across the shrine grounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen turned away. “Don’t look! Don’t come any closer, Byakuya-san! You can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s words ceased when he felt a strong grip on his shoulders. He was spun around, and fresh tears fell from his eyes as he saw Byakuya look down into his arms for the first time. He saw it all up close, the wide eyes, the quivering lips, the pure disbelief-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gen bit his lip, looking down at the unrecognizable mass of fur in his arms. “I’m so sorry-” a grasp wracked his body, his hands desperately clinging to his blood soaked robes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox had disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Byakuya, but the older man had long turned his back on him to run towards the shrine. Gen chased after him, Chrome right behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Gen and Chrome made it to the doors, they found Byakuya kneeling on the ground before the pedestal. His hands were shaking violently, but he clenched his fists and reached out to take the glowing red orb into his hands. Not a second later, a sob broke through Byakuya’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The father fell forward, cradling the orb, tears streaming down his worn face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Senku!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But no longer here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first time in over twenty years that Ishigami Shrine was closed to the public.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vandalism was the cover story, posted on a sign at the bottom of the thousand steps, along with sincere apologies from the caretakers for the inconvenience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So on the typically busy morning, Gen sat against the wall of the shrine in complete silence. If he looked to the left, he could see it: remnants of a battle between gods. Gashes in the earth and the wild flowers born of fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he didn’t look, he didn’t see anything. His eyes were distant, staring at the Torii that marked the top of the thousand steps. Truly a portal into holy land, a land of gods and prayers, miracles and death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How much longer?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t say.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen gave a weak nod, the only sign that he heard the other’s voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Byakuya is very bright! Keeping the Hoshi no Tama safe in the shrine…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> It’s cold </em>, Gen thought. The icy wind stung his sore cheeks, red and swollen from tears. Chrome continued to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kohaku is young. Young and stupid and rash… but that works to our advantage here. She wouldn’t have known his soul resides in a holy vessel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathing deep, the cold air pricked Gen’s lungs like needles. His breath out clouded his vision, disappearing into the grey sky after only an instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did Senku-chan know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Chrome turned to face the shrine priest. He froze at the sight of the pale man, cheeks painted pink from the chill air, his form still and dark eyes resembling a doll. Gen’s movements looked phantasmal, a ghost of a person turning to look him in the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he know he wouldn’t die?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weight of the question made Chrome feel the thousands of years of his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps honesty was not the correct choice. Gen’s eyes seemed to grow darker, his thin lips setting in a deeper frown. He turned to look back at the thousand steps once again. If Chrome could not hear the heart beating inside his chest, he would have thought Gen was lifeless, that Gen had died the second Senku’s neck was-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kohaku won’t come back! She thinks he’s dead. You two can be free now!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Please. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Bring the hope back into his eyes. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Let them shine like they did when they spent their summer days here. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> When they laughed and fought and teased one another. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Like the time Senku fell in love before he even realized. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And Gen had fallen just as hard. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em> Please, Gen </em>, Chrome dared to beg, watching the cold wind caress the human’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s eyes closed against the breeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She would have never come if it wasn’t for me…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not true. She would have come here eventually... To see him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She loved him.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not a question. It was an observation, a recognition of fact. Gen had always been amazing at reading people. It was in the eyes, a portal into the soul. They betrayed your innermost thoughts, even when you wanted to lock them away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kohaku looked at Senku’s truest form, her eyes said everything.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s really you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Come back to me. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Chrome huffed a small laugh. “She admired him for his strength, determination, and sheer force of will. But she also resented him because-” Chrome hesitated, his brow creased as he shook his head. “Fifty years ago, yeah. As much as a clueless young one could love their mentor. This wasn’t about jealousy, though, Gen…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, Chrome-chan, but...” Gen murmured. He opened his eyes. The smile across his lips wasn’t pleasant. It was bitter. “I would want to visit the grave of someone I once loved.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrome was stricken into silence. It wasn’t over, it would never be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen stood, stretching his arms to the sky, a long sigh leaving his pale lips. “I should leave…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrome frowned. “Gen…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it’s going to be much longer, I might freeze~!” Gen smiled, cold as ice, tucking his hands into his sleeves. “I would ask you to call me when he wakes up, but you probably don’t know what I mean!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll… send word.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Chrome-chan. I appreciate it.” Gen took a deep breath of the chilling air. His movements were in slow motion, as if time was also adjusting after the battle between gods on this very land. “I’ll pick up my clothes tomorrow… please take care of him while I’m gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will!” Chrome watched the gentle way Gen nodded his head, the way he turned as if entranced, gliding across the stone path towards the thousand steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt Gen take the first step down, and not a moment later, he heard the quiet sobs of a broken man.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Never had he felt so soft and warm, the smell of detergent strong in his nose as he pressed his muzzle further into the sheets. Paws stretched forward, curling his claws in the air before giving a deep, exhausted sigh and falling limp among the plush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not a moment later, he remembered the peril he was in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an instant Senku was on his feet, wide red eyes taking in his surroundings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was in his bedroom, the bedroom he woke up in nearly every day for 22 years of his mortal life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing that occurred to him was that he was very much alive. Tangible. Existent in the mortal world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second thing that occurred to him was that he was not alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byakuya had pulled his computer chair next to his bed, and there he sat, fast asleep, his hand resting on the bed clutching a familiar fabric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku blinked, his ruby eyes catching the jewel nestled in his curled tail. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Complete.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em> Aah </em> , Senku’s eyes closed, a shaking breath causing his shoulder to tremble. <em> So I didn’t die after all </em>.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The fox looked back to his father. The dark circles under his eyes told him that he didn’t sleep much throughout the night. Senku’s ears folded back in shame. He shouldn’t have to worry about him, Senku was more than capable to taking care of himself-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, but I was planning on dying, wasn’t I? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s eyes closed tight. He had told himself that his father would understand. He told himself that he would be proud of him for protecting Gen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But seeing his father so exhausted next to him, obviously never leaving his side once, told Senku just how selfish he was. Byakuya was his father. This man would panic if Senku so much as stubbed his toe, and Senku had the audacity to think that he would not mind if he threw his life away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, Byakuya deserved an apology. He deserved more than an apology.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku took a deep breath and focused, willing himself to change back into his human form. But no matter how much Senku willed it, his form did not change. Just the attempt gave him a headache. A sigh left his muzzle, and he shook his head before slowly applying his paw to his father’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Dad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The priest immediately shook awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he saw the fox, with his ears folded back and his tail curling at his feet, relief shone bright in Byakuya’s old eyes. Before Senku could speak, arms surrounded him, pulling him into his father’s chest in an overly tight embrace. Senku did not fight it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku, my son…” Byakuya whispered, his shoulder’s shaking. Senku’s eyes squeezed closed. “I…” He pulled away, brushing his hand softly against the soft white fur. Senku looked up as his father hesitated, the age lines at the corner of his eyes looked deeper than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How had he aged so much in a single day?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I found you… When I saw you, you were so <em> tiny </em>, Senku.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A story he had heard a thousand times before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The story of how he was found.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bundled up infant in front of the offering box. Tiny, so very tiny, as if he were just born that very day. He did not come into this world screaming and crying. Instead, his eyes had been wide open, curious, insatiable…</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“But you looked so <em> broken </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku felt his blood run cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was not the story of how he was found as a baby. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the story of how he was found <em> dead </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then you disappeared, right from Gen’s arms, and I… I thought for a moment… that you were gone forever…!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I had to make sure!” Byakuya shook his head, wiping his tears with his sleeve. “If the jewel was dim- if your magic was gone-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry…” Senku’s voice shook. “Dad, I’m so sorry…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were protecting Gen,” Byakuya carefully smoothed the fur on Senku’s back. “Your friend, Chrome-kun…? He filled me in. You did good, Senku. I’m so proud of you. And you’re here! That’s all that matters. You’re <em> alive </em>.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't believe it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was alive. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Gen went home for the day already. I’m sure you can see him tomorrow! He’s going to be so relieved that you’ve recovered so quickly!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He had been ready for death, ready to sacrifice his life to protect Gen. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Chrome-kun has been working non stop putting up seals all around the forest as well! And he fixed the shrine! He called it reparation magic, it was amazing! You would have loved to see it. Oh, but he said you taught it to him…?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>So if he was alive…</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter, I’m sure you’ve talked to your god friends a lot! I do think we might have to be a little more careful, but I think if we all work together-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was unfair how Byakuya looked at him, as if anything he said would be accepted, as if there wasn’t a thing in the world he wouldn’t do for him. Mortal’s were idiots. Selfless, caring, sappy idiots!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, he probably wouldn’t have had to ask him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because all that mattered was that he was <em> alive. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku is awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen couldn't tell you how he knew. It was an overwhelming feeling of relief, relaxing every muscle in his body until he melted into his couch cushions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku is alive!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart pounded heavily in his chest. Run to him, it cried! You need to see him!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Gen did not move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been reckless before. How could he be so selfish, putting Senku’s life at risk because he was needy, greedy, taking a god all for himself-? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s hands restlessly shuffled a deck of cards. He flipped through them, folded them, pulled out cards as if he were showing an invisible audience before shuffling them all again. He was not looking at his hands, his eyes locked on the window, watching the sun setting behind a mass of dark gray clouds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, he would wait for Senku’s invitation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t expect to receive it so soon.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Come to the shrine tonight. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was a simple text. Certainly not what Gen expected after everything that happened, but hearing from Senku at all calmed his soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Senku-chan is okay. He’s alive. That’s all that matters… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Then why am I so nervous? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night sky above was overcast with thick, grey rain clouds, hiding the full moon’s light. At times Gen thought he felt a prick from a raindrop, but the sky stayed calm above him. He read the text from Senku  over and over again as he made his way across town, his hood up in case the sky decided to open up to him on his journey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This wasn’t like Senku. He was straightforward and blunt, a little callus at times, but the message ate at Gen, making him feel anxious at the last, empty crosswalk before he reached the thousand steps. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No cars were coming. There hardly ever was on this street. He considered crossing before the signal, anxious to see Senku, to have his fears vanish once he saw that brat giving him a condescending smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushed his anxieties away and waited for the signal to change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The aura around the shrine was as peaceful as always. Gen walked up the steps eagerly, holding back the urge to run, to see that Senku was okay with his own two eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then he would think of the text message and his pace would slow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen took a deep breath once he made it to the top. His grey eyes opened, staring upon Ishigami shrine. It seemed darker than usual, with what little light shining on it casting it in a paler glow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shrine doors were open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something inside. Something small and white, just at the opening of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen walked forward cautiously, his eyes narrowed in an attempt to make out the shape of the small figure standing inside the shrine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then his feet stopped moving entirely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was Senku waiting for him at the door to the shrine. Senku in his true form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And all Gen could think about what the broken fox he held in his arms, cold and lifeless and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s eyes closed tight. He felt all the dread he suppressed raise to the surface. He pressed his lips together, trying to gain a semblance of control. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> This is my fault. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> If It wasn’t for me, none of that would have happened. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> If only she had taken me instead... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen took a deep breath. He pushed his thoughts down, down into the deepest part of himself. It was fine. He could handle it. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could lie to anyone, even himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With an alarmingly calm facade, Gen walked up the steps to the shrine. The fox remained unmoving, his back to Gen, staring up to the pedestal that held the brilliant red jewel within the shrine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Gen moved to walk around the offering box, a voice made him freeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen felt his heart sink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kneeled next to the little white fox. Senku was beautiful in this form, his white fur looked as soft as snow, the green on his paws vibrant and bright. Then again, Gen thought he was beautiful in every form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wished he told Senku that more, before all of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry, Senku-chan,” Gen whispered, brushing his bangs away from his face. He sat upon his knees, looking upon the jewel with Senku. “I’ve made a big mess of things, haven’t I? Your life was so peaceful before I came around...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soft laughter came from his left. “No, just boring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was fake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox moved forward, sitting in front of the pedestal and facing Gen. Gen didn’t want to look him in the eye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hated how dull Senku’s eyes had become.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve made a decision,” Gen felt his heart sink at the words. “I was selfish before. I wanted you with me no matter the cost, but now I’m deathly aware that the cost is too much for me to bear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen took a shaky inhale. “You want to end this…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not, idiot,” Came Senku’s honesty, his brashness. His ears folded back. “But I made a mistake, and it put you in danger…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I came out just fine,” Gen spat. He cursed the tone of his voice, how angry and bitter he sounded. “It’s you who should be worried! I was worried sick for you, and then you just text me ‘<em> Come over </em>’ like everything is fine-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew it would be better to tell you in person.” Senku cut off. His voice was too calm for this to be an argument. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen really wished it was just an argument.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that wasn’t where this was heading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me what?” Gen clenched his fists. Make it an argument. Make it all this is. “That you want to break up? Honestly, you should have just done it over text. You basically did, anyway. I’m not so stupid to not understand the implications of our relationship after you were nearly beaten to death in front of me-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gen, this isn’t a break up-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t it?” Gen snapped. “The worst kind, too. The kind you knew would’ve worked out fine if there wasn’t these- fuck, are the god’s rules considered social contructs?” Gen ran his sleeve over his eyes, glaring away from the god. “I understand why. I do. But fuck them! Fuck them to hell and back for what they did to you!” A sob choked him. “I wish she just killed me instead of hurting you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gen!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean it! Death would be better than you getting hurt, than knowing that I’m the reason you went through so much pain,” Gen gasped as the tears shook him. “I know we have to break up… But I may never get to see you again. Any contact between us could be seen as a threat. I just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arms wrapped around Gen’s body. He went stiff, gasping at the familiar scent that engulfed him as he felt Senku run a hand through his hair. “You’re such an idiot…” a shaking voice whispered into his ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not an idiot…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are,” Senku retorted, burying his face in Gen’s hair. “I’ve never cared what the gods thought. I just want to keep you safe.” He pulled away from the mentalist. Gen refused to look up at him, but the god lifted his chin, making him look into his eyes. “I will always love you, Asagiri Gen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen closed his eyes tight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he said something, this would end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t want it to end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A half-hearted chuckle reached his ear. “Come on, Mentalist. Don’t leave me hanging on our last goodbye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sob wracked through Gen’s chest. He gripped at Senku’s sleeves, pulling himself into the god’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I don’t want to say goodbye! Senku-chan, please…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here, Gen,” Senku shushed the mentalist. “I’m not gone yet…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yet… where are you going?” Gen looked up with wet eyes, desperately pleading. “Senku-chan, where are you going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen wondered if he ever saw Senku look so sad before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m leaving the human world,” said the god. “If I stay, I’ll be drawn to you. We’ll both be in danger, and I can’t…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s voice was lost as Gen sunk further into him. <em> “No no no no no no no…” </em> Gen muttered, chanting like a mantra to hold Senku here. “You can’t! You can’t, Senku-chan! I…” Gen gripped tighter to the fabric of Senku’s clothes. “I won't let you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku smiled. “Ok… Then I won’t go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good!” Gen smacked him on the arm. “You jerk!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You hit like a wimp.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a god, everyone hits like a wimp.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku chuckled, the feeling drawing Gen closer to his chest. The god ran his fingers through his bicolored hair, holding Gen gently to his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the sobs subsided, and his body relaxed, Gen let out a long sigh. Senku wasn’t cold. Senku wasn’t still. He was warm and full of life, his heart beat filling Gen’s ears. He readjusted, resting his head in the crook of Senku’s neck, refusing to release his hold even a little bit. Senku held him as the minutes ticked by, with only their mingled breath between them. Gen closed his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Senku.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Gen.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That’s why I have to leave. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Senku snapped his fingers, and Gen went limp in his arms. With ease he picked up Gen’s sleeping form, carrying him to his bedroom, where he laid him comfortably on top of his bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran his fingers along his pale cheek, marvelling at how one could be so beautiful, even while sleeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is for the best, Senku told himself repeatedly as he backed away, each step breaking his heart into smaller pieces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s for the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, there was one less god in the mortal world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Numb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gen learns the true meaning of heartbreak.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Numb was a word Gen had never really understood before. He had a good idea of what people meant, but to experience numbness seemed more like an oxymoron. How could you feel as if you felt nothing at all?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he woke up with a start in a vaguely familiar room made unrecognizable by darkness. It wasn’t until he frantically scrambled from the bed, catching his foot in the sheets and tumbling to the floor with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t until he remembered what happened before he lost consciousness, that was when Gen finally understood what being numb felt like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen hissed at the pain in his arms, turning himself over to breathe, to think. He stared up at the blank ceiling from the floor of the dark bedroom. He did not move, he did not cry. He laid still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Begging.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But his memory was not false. Gen could feel the truth deep inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ishigami Senku was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes looked from the wall, to the bed, to the desk, to all over the bedroom that once belonged to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A humorless laugh left his lips, slowly filling the quiet room with the wracking sound of breaths and sobs and pitiful hiccups.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slammed a fist on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Asshole!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squinted at the dark ceiling, gritting his teeth before biting his lip until it hurt. He slammed his fist on the ground again. Again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen choked on air. He pressed the palm of his hands against his eyes. He rubbed until they were sore, until the pain there was more distracting than the pain of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is all your fault… you fucking idiot!” Gen hissed, grinding his palm into his eyes. “You just had to be selfish? You saw something amazing, beautiful, beyond your wildest dreams, and you had the audacity to try to make it yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His chest tightened. He choked on a sob, removing his hands, allowing the tears he held back to fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled dazzlingly to the dark ceiling. “He’s…. He’s really gone…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damnit!” Gen slammed his fist against the ground. A gasp sprang from his lips, and he curled on his side, holding his achind hand close to his chest as he hissed through the pain, coughing, wheezing-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like he was dying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he felt like that was what he deserved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The seconds ticked away to minutes. Minutes dragged onto hours. Gen was numb to the passage of time, dangerously alone with his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had gone through breakups before. Ukyo had once dubbed him a serial dater, as no matter how terrible the heartbreak seemed, Gen was quick to move on. It was simple, really: Gen had no real connections with anyone he was seeing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this was just the opposite. The pain was crushing, suffocating. His body trembled. His heart was pounding. His breathing became erratic. His face was wet with tears or sweat or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, god, why can’t I breathe-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Light blinded him, causing his eyes to snap shut. A startled gasp told him someone was here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gen-kun!?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gen-kun, what’s wrong? Talk to me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen struggled to open his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Byakuya-san… of course...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was fear in the elder man’s eyes. Something must be wrong. He was being lifted up, his head leaning lazily to the side, not being able to find the strength to look up. Gen clenched at his heaving chest, opening his mouth to speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only a strangled breath escaped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a hand on his cheek, moving his head up. Byakuya looked him over sternly. “You’re having a panic attack. Gen-kun, I need you to breathe. Deep breaths, okay? Follow my lead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A deep breath in for four seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hold for one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breathe out slowly for four seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, good job…!” Byakuya slowly smiled as Gen’s breathing became normal. He brushed away the wet bangs that clung to his forehead. “You’re gonna be okay. This will pass, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He coached Gen on his breathing for a little while longer. Gen closed his eyes, focusing his mind only on breathing. This will pass. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This will pass.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s lip trembled as tears leaked from his eyes. “B-Byakuya-san…” Something soft pressed against his face. He opened his eyes, seeing the handkerchief the priest dabbed across his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was so kind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn't deserve this…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gone,” Gen choked. Byakuya’s dabbing stopped, his eyes wide. “Senku’s gone…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya’s face relaxed into the kindest smile. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He knows.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sob broke from Gen’s throat. “It’s all my fault!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sob that erupted from Gen wasn’t pretty. He shook in Byakuya’s arms, clinging to his shirt and wetting his shoulder as he cried his heart out. Byakuya let him cry for as long as he needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen caught his reflection in the dark window in the kitchen.  His whole face was swollen, his cheeks and eyes sore. Byakuya sat a bowl of ramen in front of him, along with a warm cup of tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smiled weakly. “Thank you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t hungry, but he ate a little to appease the man across from him. The broth was familiar, and Gen had to take a deep breath, smiling despite his urge to burst into tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Byakuya asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This... is that ramen we had together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, right. It’s from Senku’s favorite stop,” Byakuya smiled, his eyes traveling to the hallway. “I picked some up on the way home. I… thought he wouldn’t leave until after dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen followed Byakuya’s gaze. He could make out the photo of them in front of the university from where he was sitting. Standing next to each other. Both of them smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen couldn’t force himself to take another bite. He set down his utensils, resting his hands in his lap with his head held low. “I’m sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no reason to apologize,” Byakuya reassured. “I always knew there would be a time where Senku would leave. Every parent knows this. Your kids grow up, leave the house, barely call,” Byakuya laughed, his hands wrapping around his warm coffee mug. “When I found out Senku wasn’t human, I had to come to terms with other possibilities as well. I knew one day, Senku might have to leave...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His smile faltered as he stared into the dark liquid. Unsaid words hung in the air around him, each jabbing into Gen’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted him to experience more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted him to follow his dreams.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I thought we had more time.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's all my fault-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gen, no…” Byakuya was ignored as Gen covered his face with his hands. The priest sighed. “Gen. It’s not your fault. If anything It’s mine. I’d rather him be safe in another world than be in danger because he dared to be human.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wha…?” Gen blubbered, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. “But… He had to leave… because he loved me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya nodded. “His love is what made him human. I think it’s what gods fear the most. He could hide his bond to me and his friends, call them necessary, but he had no excuse for his attraction to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen felt so flustered beneath the eyes of the father of the man he loved. His lip continued to quiver. “If he had never met me, he would still be here-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m so glad he met you, Gen.” He smiled. “I’m so glad my son got to fall in love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen struggled to gain control of his sobs. He turned his head to the ceiling, praying that Byakuya would forgive him, that Senku would forgive him-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gen-kun, breathe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen released the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He shook his head, white bangs falling in front of his eyes that he immediately tucked behind his ear. “I cut your time with him short.” Gen flatly explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya grinned. “Not really. Not if this was the way it was meant to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen somehow managed to laugh. “You think this is fate?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how else to explain meeting my boy,” Byakuya shrugged. “Fate, destiny-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fortune?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah!” Byakuya shook his head, raising his cup to his lips. “I never once prayed to the god of this shrine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen blinked. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a man of science, personally,” Byakuya explained. “I never had the time to waste if I was going to make it to space.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you work at the shrine…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking the shrine was something I volunteered to do because I would be the least inconvenienced in my family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen found himself smiling. “I bet you were surprised when you found out about Senku, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boy…” He leaned back in his chair, a wide smile across his face. “That feels like yesterday. He climbed on top of the cabinets and growled at me! He was only five!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen laughed. His eyes stung with the threat of tears, but he smiled nonetheless. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. “Senku-Chan would resent you for telling me that story.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya chuckled lightly. “Yeah, he would, but it’s my right as his parent to tell these stories to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen frowned, looking down at his lap. “You don’t have to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense!” Byakuya stood. “Wait here, I want to show you something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen watched Byakuya walk into the hallway, grabbing the furthest frame from the hall. He was unlactching the back of it as he returned, setting it on the table while he removed the back. Behind one of Senku’s cute baby photos, Byakuya plucked out another photo, handing it to Gen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated to take it. Something about a hidden photo seemed forbidden, something not meant to be seen, but Byakuya’s smile was so comforting, so reassuring, Gen took it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen hid his gasp behind his hand, tears welling up in his eyes. “He told me…” Gen blinked, laughter spilling from trembling lips. “He told me he had no pictures of this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, either he forgot about this one, or he’s a big ol’ liar!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen laughed again. He studied the photo of Senku as a child. He looked at the camera as if he was taken off guard, his eyes wide and little fox ears perked all the way up. He was sitting in his lab, a lot emptier than it is now, with the pieces of a rocket between his knees. His tail was splayed out behind him, the fur a little ruffled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was just as adorable as Gen had imagined he would be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he had known Senku back then. He wished he could have gotten to know him more, to help him build his rockets, to help him study humanity. He wished he could have had more time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taking off from work for the week,” Byakuya interrupted Gen’s train of thought. “I’m going to spend that time cleaning out the back room for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lease ends in two weeks, right?” Byakuya smiled. “I’ll have your room ready for you by then. I might have to give Taiju a call to help me out while you’re busy at the shrine, though-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute!” Gen threw his hand forward. “I can’t stay here! Everything reminds me of him… It’s too painful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gen-kun,” Byakuya smiled sadly. “I have something I need to give you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen said nothing, not even looking up to Byakuya as he moved to the livingroom to retrieve something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he returned, he took the seat next to Gen, presenting him with an item wrapped in a green cloth. When Gen did not move, he released a slow breath, moving to unwrap the item.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s eyes grew wide when he saw the familiar red glow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Senku’s Hoshi-no-Tama,” Byakuya whispered. “I found this on him when he was a baby. It’s a piece of him. He wanted you to have it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Gen shook his head, softly pushing the orb back towards Byakuya, “I can’t! This belongs in the shrine, it needs to be protected-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe there is no one else who would treasure it more,” Gen raised his teary eyes to look up to Byakuya. The priest took Gen’s hands, placing the orb in his palms before tying the cloth securely around it. “It holds a bit of his magic within it. They say that any human that possesses one could call upon its owner for help.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen stared at the wrapped orb in his hands. It felt heavy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya scratched his head. “I guess in many ways, you could see it as his heart…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It felt very heavy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya wrapped his hands around Gen’s. “I know my boy. He waited for you near the shrine, right?" The priest nodded to himself. "He wanted to show you his weakness, what makes him vulnerable. When he left… He didn't take it. He left it for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Gen’s spine. He squeezed his eyes shut, pressed his lips together to halt the quivering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Hoshi-no-Tama felt warm. Familiar. It reminded Gen of Senku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it didn’t hurt anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen opened his eyes, smiling to Byakuya. “Thank you, Byakuya-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya’s smile brightened Gen’s entire world. “You’re welcome! So will you still come? Work at the shrine, stay here with this empty nester?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen laughed, pulling the orb to his chest, feeling its warmth spreading across him. “Well, I would be unemployed otherwise. And I guess…” Gen looked down to the little photo of Senku. “I want to be closer to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” Byakuya clapped down on Gen’s shoulder. “It will be good to have you here, son!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen’s face erupted in flames. “S-s-s-s-s-s…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What…?” Byakuya snickered. “You would have been my son anyway, once you two had gotten married.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MARRIED?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya laughed, holding onto his sides to steady himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen pouted. “Don’t… Stop teasing me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you have said yes if he asked?” Byakuya grinned, leaning his elbow on the table and tilting his head in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen flushed, avoiding eye contact. “Byakuya-san, we were only dating for a couple of months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Byakuya blinked. “I thought you started dating since the summer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why would you think that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, why else would he tell you his secret?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I found out on my own!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You what!?” Byakuya cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really not know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku swore to me that he told you himself!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I caught him sleeping in the trees!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That little punk!” Byakuya huffed. “He swore to me that he was always careful!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen laughed. Freely, without an inch of sorrow in his voice, his laughter filled the house. Eventually, Byakuya joined him, and together they laughed, bonding over that dumb punk that played them both.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What feels like a dream, and what once was our dreams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is merely a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fish swam through the air. The wind blowing through the grass sang familiar melodies thought long forgotten. Children made of fire danced on top of the water of the flowing green stream, the water rippling playfully below their feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is a fabrication of the mind whilst in a state of rest. Fake. Made up. Neurons firing off randomly… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cherry blossom petals flew from the branches, transforming into the shape of a woman. She waved before being blown away by a gust of wind that came from the backdraft of the giant cranes that flew overhead.  The setting moon kissed the edge of a lake, swallowed whole, only to continue shining its light from below the water's surface. Senku’s ears twitched at the sound of the fire children’s laughter as they danced around the moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His senses were too vivid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was really in another world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had only been here in his dreams. He had assumed the aesthetics were morphed from his unconscious state, but that theory was immediately disproved once he set his paws upon the auburn grass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The realm of the gods; the furthest place from the mortal world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Transitioning to live in this world was hard. There was no concept of night and day. Time moved slower here: a fact that frustrated him and the theories of relativity he held in his brain. He stubbornly concluded that time moved slower here because it was incredibly far away from earth, and thus time moved differently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This meant that every second on earth gave Senku five minutes of time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, so much more time to think about his choices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More time to miss home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More time to regret leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitsune-sama, Kitsune-sama!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku looked down from the tree of which he was perched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small child stood at the base of the tree. She was dressed in a dark shroud, with a thick rope tied around her neck. A melon sat atop the child’s head, and he could see the shine of an eye through one of the holes. “Kitsune-sama, are you lost?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not lost,” The fox stated rather listlessly. “Merely resting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Resting? Are you sure?” The child cooed, tilting her head to the side. In a rather strange observation, Senku noticed how the shine of her eye seemed to roll to the other eyehole. “Why are you so tired, Kitsune-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From training,” Senku lifted his gaze to the purple sky, gazing upon foreign stars; strange constellations that left his heart empty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He always wanted to go to space, to explore the unknown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you training?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku looked down at the child. He wiggled his tail off the branch, causing her to giggle at the sight. “To earn my tails,” He flashed as close to a smile as he could in this form. He was always charmed by the curiosity of children, their passion for learning and discovering resonating with his own. And although he was tired, he would not deny answering her questions, as he would never dare to stamp out the fire within her curious heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are already so strong, Kitsune-sama!” She cried, balling up her fists and holding them under her chin. “How can you get more powerful?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Strong? Sure, compared to the average mortal man, Senku’s strength could very well be described as godlike. But among the realm of the gods, he might as well be a flower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he must not be the weakest god. This child could sense his power. She even recognized him as a type of royalty… wait a minute…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know me?” Senku barked quiet suddenly, causing the child to jump and retreat into the melon upon her head. Senku blinked, watching the melon shake for a moment before she slowly reamurged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Kitsune-sama…” The child bowed deeply. “Suika is sorry… Suika should not have spoken to you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s fine…” Senku jumped down from the branch, moving to look the child in the eye. On the ground, face to face with the child, he came to realize his suspicions were correct. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This child only had one eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox tilted his head. “Suika… right? What I meant to ask was if you knew me before I disappeared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Disappeared?” Suika tilted her head, her eye rolling to the other slot. “Kitsune-sama has never disappeared. Kitsune-sama was at his shrine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blinked. “There was never a time where I vanished?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!” Suika shook her head. “Kitsune-sama was always where he said he would be!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where he said he would be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku!” A giant toad bounded up to Senku’s side. Senku looked up at Chrome, his form in the god’s realm towering over his own petite fox form. Senku regarded the toad briefly before turning his attention back to the child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did she-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinro and Ginro are ready for your next round of training,” Chrome started with a large grin. “I think you’ll fare better this time, now that you’ve acquired more control over your magic! It sure is weird for me to teach you, considering you taught me for so long!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” Senku muttered, staring at the empty space before him. He shook his head, turning to face the elder god. “I’m ready, let's go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fire was unpredictable. It was powerful, difficult to control, but stunningly beautiful. They teach humans not to play with fire for a reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because fire could </span>
  <em>
    <span>burn.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku!” Chrome’s voice rang in the fox god's ear. A moment later, cool water washed over his body, quenching the flames that singged his fur and marred his skin. It felt wonderful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then It felt terrible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed to the ground a moment later. From a quick glance, he presumed them to be at least second degree burns over his shoulders. He had been too slow to dodge. Again. The fox grit his teeth, seething from the terrible pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You took it too far, Kinro!” Chrome whined from afar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku opened his eyes to see a golden wolf in front of him. He stared down at Senku, apathy behind his eyes as Chrome began to tend to his wounds. Healing magic was 10 billion percent better than modern medicine. The process was painless and took a fraction of the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It meant that Senku would soon be able to stand up and take the same brutal attack again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The golden wolf stuck up his nose. “I was told to bring out his latent power. I had assumed he had awakened it through a near death experience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t assume things!” Chrome cried, the glow slowly fading as the wound began to mend. “His power awakened when he was protecting!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Protecting who?” The smaller, silver wolf who bounded to their side asked, his head tilting at the toad god. His green eyes were bright with curiosity, though Senku had quickly learned his curious nature stemmed from his desire to gossip more than to learn. So the fox God kept his maul shut tight, reluctant to give him any information. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The human.” Senku glared at Kinro. The golden wolf shook his head. “Then perhaps we must simply kill the human to regain your previous glory-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud growl ripped through Senku’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, Senku…” The silver wolf’s ears folded back. "You never…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Senku snarled, the wolves taking a step back as the fox forced his legs to stand. He glared at the guards of the underworld defiantly. “I left that world forever. He is a threat to no one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave him out of this.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kinro held Senku’s glare. His eyes narrowed, an unspoken disagreement plain on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my…” The silver wolf whined, taking another step back from the tense gods. “He really has changed…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Senku huffed. “I have. I’m not the god you used to know. My memories haven’t come back. They may never. You're just going to have to deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Senku…” Chrome muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he was right, they could sense it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they drowned in the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're going to need a longer break to let Kinro cool down. He's very, um, rules are rules, you know?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku raised his head from the river, licking his maul of the water that clung to his fur. The water was cool, refreshing, the best drink of water he ever had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if he could use it to make the greatest bottle of Cola ever-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shook his body out, ears flapping from side to side and the fur of his tail sticking straight out. He gave a deep sigh. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd try to find you another fighter to train you, but not many gods want to associate with you after…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku turned his head up to the sky. He was learning the stars, slowly but surely. There were so many here, a sky full of endless constellations…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Got anyone closer to my level? Even Ginro has to be easier."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Level…?" Chrome tilted his head. "Someone with the experience of a new God? I'm not sure, the youngest God I know is-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku cocked his head at Chrome's silence. "Yeah?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome turned his head away. "Kohaku…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku laughed. "Does she even know I'm alive?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think so, and I'd like to keep it that way. She's only 200 years old, she knows no patience and no restraint!" Chrome glared at the river, before blinking at the perfect starry reflection. He turned his head towards the sky. "Actually, there's her Birthmark. You see it?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Birthmark?" Senku blinked, following Chromes gaze up to the sky. It was a constellation he had noticed before, the design obviously of a four legged creature. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know! Every God has a Birthmark in the sky! They say it's where we come from." Chrome gave a wide smile. "We come from the stars!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku stared at Kohaku's constellation, and the longer he stared the more the stars seemed to change. The legs, specifically, looked as if they moved, like a celestial cat walking across the expansive sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We come from the stars…" his eyes wandered the constellations, each one given knew life by his knowledge. They never moved from their location, but the stars truly looked as if they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome's eyes shined as he looked upon Senku. He turned slightly, jerking his head to the side. "Want to see your Birthmark?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku's ears moved before his eyes did. He followed Chrome's eyes to a section of stars that filled Senku's chest with warmth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A celestial fox. The bright white stars shined brighter in Senku's eyes, recognizing him. Approving his gaze. Senku's mouth fell open. "That's me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smiled. Stars aligned in his image, in his very form-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A frown took over his maul. "Why do I look so alone?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome looked up at the sky, where he could see what Senku saw. The fox looked alone, the nearest constellations farther from him than any other. Chrome gave a half smile to his friend. "Tell me what you see of yourself up there." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku felt his brow furrow. "I see me." he stated plainly. "A small, little fox… Alone." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me about that small, little fox." Chrome encouraged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku's frown deepened. "What else is there? I'm insignificant. I'm huddled in a small ball, curled into my tail-" Senku blinked. "Wait, these constellations move. Is this…?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku gulped. "This is a representation of me right now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep. A small, little fox." Chrome looked down to his friend. "With a big space to fill." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I only have one tail up there." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you only have one tail now." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I used to fill up that whole space?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We used to be the same size!" Chrome laughed heartily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku tilted his head. "I don't understand why I look so scared." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The stars always know more than we do." Chrome offered with a long sigh. "Too bad they can't talk to us, right?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Psst,” Came a tiny whisper. “Kitsune-sama, Kitsune-sama.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku turned his head, his eye catching a small melon in the treeline. The melon waved a tiny arm at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitsune-sama, are you lost?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lost…?” Senku muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Chrome asked, turning his eyes away from the sky. “What was that, Senku…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does she keep asking me if I’m lost?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who?" Although Chrome turned to the trees, although his eyes scanned the exact area the child stood, the large toad shook his head. "I don't see anyone." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Curious. A creature in the realm of the gods that the other gods could not see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a child." Senku explained. "She's tiny, with a melon on her head." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The toad merely blinked at the fox. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox let out a frustrated growl. "Come on, shouldn't you know about the creatures of this world?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, yeah, but there are many children spirits." Chrome shook his head. "I know of them, but I can't help if you're being haunted." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku groaned, eyeing the small child as she ducked behind a tree. "Fine. Can you take me to someone who would know?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone who knows about the spirits…" Chrome mused, his eyes scanning the sky before a wide grin shone on his face. "Yeah, I got just the guy!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hibagon?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, the old yeti man! He knows about all kinds of spirits of the old woods. I'm sure he can help." The toad bounded up the mountain, the small fox trotting to keep up with his pace. At the base of the mountain lay an old cave, small and jagged in shape. The toad stopped, his throat enlarging as he took a deep breath. "Old man Kaseki, you have visitors!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohohoho?" Came the cheerful echo from the cave. "Is that Chrome I hear? Come to visit this old man, how kind!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku had been a fool to think of the tall, strong, hairy creatures of human legend. Kaseki was short and stocky. Hairy, but bald on the top of his head. The robes he wore as he made his way out of the cave gave the illusion of an old monk more than an untamed beast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kaseki had a reserved smile across his face as he bowed to the toad. When he noticed Senku, he raised his brow at the site of the fox. "Oh? Senku-San, it has been far too long!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Just Senku." The fox muttered, his ears folding back as he let the small hairy man pat his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, right! Pardon me. You see, Chrome has always been like a son to me, so it's easier to drop the… Well, you know this by now! Hohoho!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome's smile looked nostalgic as he gazed at Kaseki petting the reluctant fox. "Senku has a question about spirits." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Spirits, Hm? Well, why don't you come in and tell me about it… But you need to shrink down first!" Kaseki jammed his finger into Chrome's gullit. "You'll take up all the room in my workshop if you stay like that!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, right." In a puff of smoke, Chrome shrunk down in size. He jumped onto Senku's back, much to the fox's disgruntled reaction. "What? It will take me forever to hop all the way in there!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're just lazy." Senku huffed, following the old man into his residence, eager to see this workshop the old man had mentioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not at all </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>a cave. A beautiful ravine of glowing ore, iridescent bat's lining the walls as sources of light, a furnace built into the wall that seemed to go all the way up to the top of the mountain! Tools for crafting, glassmaking, and ironworking lined the stone walls all around them. Senku's red eyes shined when looking over all the equipment. "Amazing." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why, thank you! I took your advice from a couple hundred years ago, and spent my time researching the human's amazing skills of creation! It's brought so much life back to these old bones!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This was my Idea…?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"HAH, what amazing idea has happened in the past thousand years that wasn't yours? Come now, you're too humble sometimes. Why, your ex-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The spirit." Chrome interrupted quickly, catching Senku's attention as the fox looked over his shoulder to the toad on his back. "Senku is being followed by a spirit I can't see. Tell him about it, Senku." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox nodded. Best to get back to business. "It's a little girl. She keeps following me, usually appearing when I'm alone. She asks if I'm lost."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, there are many wandering spirits. Those that seek to help, and those that feed off your suffering. Are you suffering, Senku?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox remained silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome croaked. "Is there anything else about her? Something distinct that could pinpoint what kind of spirit she is?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She wears a melon on her head," Senku muttered. "And I think… She only has one eye." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! Hitotsume-kozō!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh?" Senku blinked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The one eyed child?" Chrome croaked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right!" Kaseki hummed. "A melon on her head… Would this spirit happen to be named Suika?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!" Senku blinked. "You know her?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dearest Suika... She was a lost soul for so long. She struggled in life and death, I'm afraid. She never could find anywhere she seemed to belong. But, as luck would have it, she was a fantastic finder! If ever there was anything you had lost, she could help you find it. This does not just apply to lost items! No, dear Suika can guide those who need it to peace." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Peace…?" Senku frowned. In the corner of his eye, he could see her, hiding behind the table, watching him curiously. Had she followed them all the way here? Was what he had lost really so important? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So… we should follow her?" Chrome asked, pulling Senku's eyes away from the child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Senku is the one with the sight. He will have to follow her alone." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But… Senku isn't familiar with our world anymore…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My dear boy, we both know Senku can take care of himself. With nine tails or one, Senku is the brightest mind our world has ever seen." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll go." Senku stated. Chrome croaked nervously as Suika smiled at him. "Whatever I've lost… I want it back." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long journey, 20 days and nights through an alien world (Alien, Senku would laugh upon realizing how the word aptly described everything about the gods). He spent most of the time alone, but on some nights, when the nights were cold and his fire magic barely kept him warm, Suika would huddle in his fur, sharing the strange warmth that her spirit possessed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku could guess where Suika was leading him when he tasted the salt in the air. A clearing in the trees opened up to a sandy beach of peach sand and an expansive green ocean.  The waves crashed into a rocky black pier, the rocks polished to an almost mirror-like reflection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suika skipped along the black rocks, feet nimble and quick. Senku followed on all four paws just as gracefully, though he lacked the weightlessness that Suika seemed to possess. She led him to a flat slab of bedrock, curving into a crescent moon opening towards the sea. The water was shallow here, the sea life visible under the clear green water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suika stood near the center of the rocks curve, waiting eagerly for Senku to catch up. The fox sat next to the one eyed child, tucking his tail around his feet as he followed her gaze out towards the sea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was what he was missing out there? Surely Suika wouldn’t ask him to swim, there must be some god fairey or sea god that would take them over the sea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suika brought her small hand under her mask, a long whistle piercing the salty air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pool in front of them began to bubble. Senku stood, taking a precautionary step back as the water surface began to ripple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blonde hair breached the surface of the water, long and golden, trailing down a bare chest as the only means of concealment. Delicate hands with long, sharp nails carefully pulled the wet hair away from her face, revealing stunning green eyes the color of seafoam that crinkled around the edges as a smile took her face. Blue scales adorned her cheeks, framing the gills around her neck and the transparent fins along her forearms. Around her neck was a long, braided necklace, with many tiny crystals weaved into the dangling adornment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A mermaid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Suika.” The sea creature cooed, delicately running her fingers along the cheek of the melon mask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A giggle left the child, and with her arms extended outwards she ran away, leaving Senku to face the stranger on his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mermaid laughed, the sound angelic and familiar. Senku couldn’t draw his eyes away from her, nor could he place the origin of the sudden feeling that fell over him when he looked at her friendly smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A feeling of gratitude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku swallowed the lump in his throat. “Did you send Suika for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger shook her head, water droplets softly falling down her face. “No, but I’m always happy to see an old friend!” Her smile never left her lips, her eyes soft as she gazed into Senku’s eyes. “Long time no see, Senku. Too long, I would say. You promised you would still visit me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Senku muttered. It was undeniable that she was familiar, her features sparking something deep within his memory. He stepped forward, sitting upon the black rock before wrapping his tail around his form. “Am I to assume we’re old friends?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mermaid seemed surprised only for a moment. Her eyes shined, something indescribable behind them. “Yes, very old friends,” She rested her arms on the bedrock, then rested her head upon her arms. “Ask me anything, dear Senku, and I shall answer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nostalgia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deja vu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku felt his brow furrow. He said nothing, only stared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If all has come to fruition, I should reintroduce myself,” The stranger hummed, a blue tail peeking out of the water behind her. “I'm Ruri, a Ningyo." a laughter much like bells slipped past her lips. "A mermaid. A fish woman. Your oldest friend." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see..." Senku nodded. "So you've known me longer than anyone?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't say that." Ruri tilted her head, her tail making gentle waves in the water. "Many have known the great fox god before me, just as many will know you after the eons shall pass." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blinked. "But you were my first friend?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri giggled. "Something like that. Not many wanted to affiliate with you, nor your studies." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My studies?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri nodded. “You researched your followers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku laughed bitterly. "My obsession with humans started that long ago, huh?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri looked up at the sky. “In an era long ago, when the gods and humans interacted often in the mortal realm, and when humans and gods were at odds, you were as cautious as the other gods, but you never abandoned your followers. You had pride for them, those who worked hard for their desires, for the impressive human ingenuity they showed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I still do." Senku muttered. "They're… Something special." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I agree." Ruri hummed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You do?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't think… It's dangerous?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all," She smiled at the small fox god. "Thanks to you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri laughed, her head shaking. “I once fell in love with a human, too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku's jaw dropped. "I- how did you-?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri leaned back in the water, floating on her back and staring into the sky. She looked peaceful among the pool that seemed to reflect the stars above her, as if she were swimming in the perpetual night sky. “He was an adventurer, an entrepreneur, a pirate. He looked at the whole world and called it his, there was nothing that he couldn’t have. He was passionate, driven, and kind. I almost followed him onto land, almost gave up the sea… but I knew he was more in love with life, with the sea, with adventure, than he was with me. But I couldn’t bear it, Senku. I couldn’t bear that a lifetime for him was a fleeting moment for myself. I couldn’t bear the thought that in a blink of an eye, he would be gone forever."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blinked. "What did you do?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I took that reality away from him.” Ruri stated. “I gave him one of my scales.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s brows furrowed. “From the legends that I know… When a Ningyo’s scale is eaten, it grants the person immortality.” Senku’s jaw dropped. “You made him immortal…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Taken advantage of,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruri shook her head. “That’s what the gods who confronted me claimed. They dragged me out of the water against my will, threw me to the masses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She fell for a human’s trick, she believed his lies about love and was tricked into giving him a scale. She has no one to blame but herself!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sacrifice,” Senku’s words came without him realizing. Ruri gave a knowing smile as he continued. “When you love someone, you make decisions that seem disadvantous to yourself for another’s sake. You gave him the ability to travel the world forever, even if it meant leaving you behind. The God's can't understand that. They believe he took advantage of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And even if he did, I’m okay with that.” Ruri admitted, her hand reaching up to the stars above her. “It was my selfishness that led me to give him my scale, not any persistence on his part. He didn’t know my scales had that ability to begin with. I put his life before my own. I gave to him, knowing that I could be put to death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like when my father gave up his dream of becoming an astronaut to raise me,” Senku stated, before lowering his head. “It’s like… giving up the only life you knew in the mortal realm to save the life of someone you love…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, that’s why your back…” Ruri sat up in the water, swimming to the shore. Senku’s ears folded back as she stared directly into his eyes. “Only something dire would make you come back here, even I knew that and it has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>years.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s mouth opened, ready to ask who she was to him, how they knew each other, when the ningyo pushed her hands down on the bedrock to sit on the side. The fox watched in awe as her fin morphed just above the water’s surface, splitting into two almost human looking legs, if not for the blue scales adorning them. She kicked her legs out, drying them of the sea water before reaching out towards Senku.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox yelped when she grabbed him, being held still an unusual experience, but found himself wordlessly morphing into her embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was warm. It was familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I’ve introduced myself already.” Ruri giggled, running her hands through Senku’s silky fur. “If there’s anything I can do, I’ll do it. It’s the least I can do for the one who saved my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saved you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, did you not wonder how I managed to survive my harrowing tale?” Ruri smiled down to the fox in her lap. “You appeared at my judgment. Everything stopped. The loner fox god, the one who understood human’s the best, leaving the comforts of his shrine to take part in punishment of a ningyo?” Ruri laughed. “You claimed that I was not taken advantage of, but I had taken advantage of the human! You see, your defense was that I did not love him, but I made him my thrall.” Ruri waved her hand over the  pool of water, finger’s twirling elegantly over the soft waves. “I can watch over those who eat my scales. If I so chose, I can collect them, call them to me to use however I please as payment for immortality. It is a contract known only to the ningyo, so it made sense that the other gods wouldn’t know of its role.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you can call this human any time?” Senku asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!” Ruri laughed. “It was all a lie! A clever lie, told by a clever fox." She tapped her finger against his nose, and Senku could only stare. "But they took me out of the water, no other ningyo could disprove your claim. And then you solidified that I did not love the human with one final statement." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri brushed the fur behind Senku's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"She can not be in love with the human, because she is in love with me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Senku gaped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri giggled. “And right there, as if to prove it, you asked for my hand!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Senku barked, his fur standing on ends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I said yes. It was obvious you were trying to save my life.” Ruri smiled down at the fox, his fur slowly losing its ruffle at her explanation. “Another clever lie, to keep me safe. You came to the beach every day, telling me stories about your followers, telling me your research into human life. You wanted to know so much more about them, and since I had first hand experience with being in love with a human, you thought I was a valuable resource.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense…” Senku mumbled. "Not enough to marry you, but…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We peacefully devorced after a couple of millenia.” Ruri stated casually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, good to know divorce exists in the realm of the gods." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right?" They shared a small laugh before Ruri sighed. “You also liked how I got around the rules. I went to the human world, fell in love, and only got discovered because they figured out a human became immortal. We spent centuries together discussing the ambiguity of the laws.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like I haven’t changed all that much, after all.” Senku chuckled. "Always looking for a way to break the rules." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rules rules~!” Ruri sang, kicking her two feet in the water. “What are rules to a god?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled, his eyes turning towards the expansive sky. He could see Ruri’s birthmark, currently with human legs, a serenity surrounding her form. “The rules forced upon us by violence do not bind us. These rules were made by fear and doubt and bitterness. Your love for the pirate did not hurt anyone, let alone yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really haven’t changed.” Ruri cooed. “Yes, the rules are enforced only by the gods who are afraid, those who fear being targeted by other gods. There is no rhyme or reason for them. They claim it's to keep others safe, when it is to comfort their own fears.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The best way to ensure safety is through education,” Senku states plainly. “By teaching others the warnings, threats, what to look out for, they can protect themselves.” Senku shook his head. “Not with violence, not with death-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please forgive Kohaku, Senku.” The fox's eyes were wide as he looked up to the ningyo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you-?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She… She's a young one. Only a couple hundred years old, she doesn’t remember how free the old ways were.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku looked away, his ears folded back as he glared along the water’s surface. "Does that excuse the real consequences of her actions? I’m fine, but if she hurt Gen… If She killed him, there would be nothing-!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It does not. But you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You saved his life. Because of you, Kohaku will learn. She will learn that humans can be trusted, she will learn what love truly is." Ruri smiled. "She will learn what it is you set out to do." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What I set out to do? I don't even remember." Senku huffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not." Ruri released the fox god, slipping back into the water, her tail breaching the surface, light traveling through her translucent fins. "If you remembered, you could not live a life as close to human as possible." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blinked. "Was… Was that what I wanted?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"More than anything." Ruri said. "You believed there was nothing more amazing than being human." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't understand… I gave up so much. This can't… It can't have been just for that." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri's smile was sad. She reached to her chest, grabbing one of the clear crystals hanging off her necklace and presenting it to the fox. "Here." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is this?" Senku allowed Ruri to tie the jewel around his neck with a small string of braided seaweed. It hung from his neck loosely, a slight warmth overcoming him when it touched his fur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is my tear." Ruri explained. "Do you know of the ningyo’s tears? They hold bits of time within them. This one holds all of my memories of my time with you. If answers are what you seek, use the tear. You will live through my memories from your own perspective." Her smile set into a frown. "I would not try it now. You're too fragile to handle centuries worth of memories as you are."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku huffed. “Fragile? I think I can handle-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid…” Ruri’s soft voice interrupted the fox, and he saw the fear behind her seafoam eyes. “Once you take back these memories, you may lose the only pieces of humanity you have.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life can be cruel, fate unavoidable. Human life is fragile, the end can come at any time, often when you are not ready to go.</p>
<p>After everything that has happened, is this how it was meant to end? Not as the consequences of one's actions, but as a result of the unpredictability of life?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the sad chapter, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gen sighed as he lifted the broom off the wooden deck, admiring his handiwork. He wiped his brow before staring at the blazing orange sky, the clouds across the horizon a brilliant purple, the threat of rain to come. It was almost time for him to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This would be the last night Gen would have to commute home. Tomorrow, Ishigami Shrine would be his permanent residence. It was as thrilling as it was bittersweet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya’s laugh boomed, causing Gen to smile to the elder man standing under the red torii. He seemed to be talking to an old friend, sharing a laugh, reliving old memories. Gen was relieved to know that the priest could still smile like that: with his wide grin and crinkled around his eyes. It was amazing that he could still find light in this world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you heard the news? Some kids started a fire in a trash can that nearly spread to the forest! It's a miracle the fire department was called in time." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, kids really are crazy these days, huh?" Byakuya rubbed the stubble on his chin. His smile returned with a small chuckle. "I wouldn't worry about the forest, the land around this shrine is watched over very diligently!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes yes, I believe you!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The men laughed again, and Gen hesitated before he called out. “Byakuya-san, I’m all done with the shrine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya grinned at the bicolored haired boy. “Thank you, Gen-kun! You can leave the broom there. Head on home for the night! Thank you for your hard work today!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for having me!” Gen cheered back. He smiled as he moved to lean the broom against the offering box, eyeing an array of gifts for the god of fortune. He paused before releasing the broom, his eyes watering when he caught the shine of coins from the bottom of the box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku would surely love these gifts. Big and small, these small tokens of gratitude for the God that believed in them meant more to him than any power or magic in the universe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is your boy doing, Byakuya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen froze when he heard the innocent question from the old man’s lips. His grip on the broom tightened, his knuckles turning white.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Senku! He’s doing great! He made the last minute decision to go study abroad for a while. I knew it was an option for him, but I guess I never really expected him to take it!" Gen frowned against his will. He left. Gone. Perhaps never to return, and it was all Gen's - "I sure do miss him, but at least I have his husband to keep me company!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Husband?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen dropped the broom, successfully drawing all attention upon himself. His face flushed red, his hands held in front of him as he gasped at the priest. “B-Byakuya-san! I’m not- we never- I’m not his husband!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right right, forgive me,” Byakuya waved his hand in front of his face before giving a very pointed wink. “Fiancé.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen sputtered out words as the older men in front of him laughed. The ex mentalist huffed, unable to form a counter argument against the priest, and stormed off around the shrine to go change. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad Senku-kun found someone nice. Send him my congratulations on his engagement!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen stumbled on his shoes, leaning onto the side of the shrine for stability. “Oh, gods….” He covered his face before lifting his eyes to see the hint of stars above him in the darkening sky. “Senku-chan… give me the strength to deal with your father’s meddling!” A sigh left his lips as he wrapped his arms around himself. “And don’t be too mad at him… He’s just trying to remind me how much you cared… I’m thankful for it, really.” Gen’s eyes grew soft as he gazed at the brightest star in the sky. He liked to believe the stars connected them, no matter how far away he was. “I love you, Senku-chan. I really, truly do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming to terms with his feelings was hard enough when Senku was here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing how much he loved him after he was gone- completely unreachable until the end of time itself- that was almost agonizing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, despite how much it should hurt, being at the shrine helped. He felt closer to him; knew that even if Senku was gone, he could still hear Gen’s prayers. And Gen prayed all the time. He prayed to have a wonderful day, prayed that those who visited the shrine would work hard to achieve their goals, prayed that Byakuya wasn’t pushing himself too hard for his sake, prayed that the ramen shop down the road would be open for lunch- anything to let his god know that he was still here, still living, still faithful. He wanted Senku to know that he would never forget him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if the god heard the millions of prayers he sent him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, if he was fortunate, Senku would come back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an incredibly selfish wish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Gen had always been one to work hard to achieve his goals, and the god of fortune loved to fulfill the wishes of those who applied themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gen passed by the shrine again in his modern clothing, a pair of pants and a light jacket, noticing the guest was gone and Byakuya was sweeping the path. Gen smiled as he approached the priest. “Tonight is my last night walking home!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That it is!” Byakuya cheered before his grin fell into a half smile. “I hope you don’t mind the futon until we can get you a bed…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind at all! I’ll just be happy to not have to wait for that long crosswalk signal. I swear- I feel like if you miss it, you're stuck down there for 10 minutes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s on a long timer, I believe,” Byakuya lifted his sleeve to check the watch on his wrist. “If you hurry, you might be able to beat it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, what's the point?” Gen chuckled as he passed. He reached his hands into his jacket pocket, fiddling with the soft cloth wrapped around a familiar jewel. “I’ll just take my time down the steps. I’ll see you tomorrow, Byakuya-san!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Gen-kun!” Byakuya called, and Gen waved one last time before walking down the steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thousand steps was a lot to climb to pray to a god for a bit of fortune, and Gen had climbed these steps countless times. A few of those times he climbed with Senku, a couple of times with Senku’s friends. Gen remembered the time he fell down a step, laughing so hard he couldn’t breath. He remembered how Senku had almost looked concerned when he fell down, but glared when Gen's laughter continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen stopped for a moment to rub his eyes. Senku could be such a brat, but he cared with all of his heart. He really loved that about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling himself together, he continued his descent. And just as luck would have it, he watched in dismay as the crosswalk turned red before his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I got Senku-chan’s bad luck~” He smiled softly. With a sigh he pulled out his phone, blinking at the message notification. When had he received a message? Was his phone on silent?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tapped the screen, smiling when he saw Ukyo’s name pop up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not the only one who makes crazy decisions. I’m about to go out with a guy who thinks going out into the woods at night to look for supernatural beings is a date. I’ll text you again if I make it out alive. And if I don’t make it back… I wuv u (uwu) ~&lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen laughed at the message, smiling earnestly at his screen. Oh, If only he knew. He began typing back a message when a voice behind him made him jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that Asagiri Gen…?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen reached for his hat-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. He forgot his damn hat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen forced a smile on his face as he turned to see a group of college aged kids walking towards him down the street. He couldn't imagine why they would be here in the middle of nowhere… unless they were up to no good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen remembered the conversation Byakuya had with the older man. He broke out in a cold sweat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried a polite wave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He regretted it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> him!" a girl sprang forward. Her bleached hair contrasted her dark makeup, making her expressions all the more prominent. "I love your work!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was always nice to meet a fan. Really, it was! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when the two boys behind her began whispering to each other, their hands reaching into the pockets of their jeans, Gen didn't feel as if these were innocent fans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl grabbed onto Gen's arm, her smile extra wide. "Why did you quit? Your shows were sooooo cool! Hey, hey! Can you teach me some magic tricks, Asagiri-sensei!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Overwhelming dread washed over Gen when the grip on his arm turned tight. The smile on the girl's face turned sinister. "Hey, why don't you answer my questions over drinks? You have the money for it, right?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen's eyes snapped behind her, the two men splitting up to take either side of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trapped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nowhere to go, but-! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen twisted his arm, releasing himself from the gal's grip so suddenly she fell back. He kicked off the sidewalk, running as fast as his legs could take him, running from the figure that pursued him across the sidewalk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blinding light. The screech of bad breaks. Only half a second, and Gen knew it would be his last thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Senku…!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the God was there, between him and the headlights of the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only, it wasn't really him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen watched in slow motion, the image of the fox leaping towards the headlights of the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what he really saw was a red jewel, bright, brilliant, radiant in its perfection, cracking right before his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when the car hit Gen</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't even feel it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku had been sleeping when he felt the entire world shatter around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His screams of agony could be heard across the gods realm. But none could help him. It was not the kind of pain that could be treated by magic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And before he could take a breath, ask himself what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> just happened to him, his surroundings had completely changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku had been summoned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the sight before him shook him to his core. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw a car crashed into a tree- a futile attempt to swerve out of the way. He saw people running from the scene screaming and cursing. He saw the driver of the car scrambling out of the door, falling to their hands and knees and hurlings as they struggled to hold a grip onto their phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the body lying in the middle of the road. Still. Motionless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sky rumbled to dissipate the eerie silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just out of reach of his hand laid a small, red orb, a jagged cracked line nearly splitting it in half. It's light had significantly dimmed, but it was still there, pulsing pathetically with every ragged breath Senku took. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His paws moved on their own, guiding him to the side of the mentalist he knew so well. He didn’t see that sly smile across his face, only parted lips and lightless eyes. Drops of water fell from the sky, darkening the pavement by Senku's paws. Another drop landed on the humans face, elegantly tracing his jawline before falling to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox nudged Gen’s arm with his nose. “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no movement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nudged against him harder. “Oi, mentalist! Stop playing! Get- get up!” a sob broke from his mouth. “Stop acting- this isn’t funny!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lied to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He already knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen was no longer breathing, the rhythmic sound of his heart beat had stopped the second Senku had been called here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A long whine let out as he nudged his nose against Gen’s limp side. “Come on… Get up, Gen… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears fell from crimson eyes as his legs gave out from under him. He curled his body next to Gen's. His instincts screamed to keep him warm, to counteract the rain, to be by his side until he woke up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he wasn't going to wake up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was supposed to protect you. Why… Could I never protect you? From kohaku, from this… I gave you the jewel so I could be here when you needed me, but- but…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the approaching sirens caused Senku’s mouth to snap shut. He shivered, curling into Gen’s body more just as he heard footsteps approaching, heard the sound of paramedics and officers arriving on scene. The lights that surrounded the scene illuminated by the falling droplets from the sky. A crowd had formed, despite the officers trying to keep people back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as someone made it to approach Gen, a growl ripped through the fox’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the-!” The paramedic cried as he backed away. Senku’s ears tucked back as he growled louder, and the man backed away cautiously before calling out “We need animal control over here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What are you doing, Senku?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chrome's voice made Senku’s head snap around. He was a human among the crowd, whispering under his breath. His eyes held remorse as he whispered - "</span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s nothing you can do."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck that. I’m a god. I can save him-!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You can’t bring a human back to life…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> - the dejection, the absolute hollowness of Chrome’s voice wiped the anger off Senku’s face. Chrome's head held low, hiding his eyes. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry, Senku. He’s gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No no no no no no no no-!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t be gone! He’s right here! There has to be something-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing his father’s voice for the first time in what felt like forever coaxed a whine from the small fox. He turned his head, seeing him dressed in pajama pants and light coat, bravely crossing the police line once their eyes met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched in horror as Byakuya realized just who it was Senku was curled against.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya covered his mouth to hold back his heavy sob. Police came forward to escort him back behind the line. But Byakuya threw his hand forward “Wait! That's my boy! That's - !” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can get your statement later, sir. There is a wild animal at the moment-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya was surprisingly nimble, waiting for them to lower their guard just enough to run past them and collapse to his knees in front of the gruesome scene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When an officer tried to come up behind him, Senku threw a growl at him, and he immediately backed away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku was shaking, watching the tears gather in his father’s eyes as he ran his hand over Gen’s face, whispering a quiet prayer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A life has ended, with the passing of a friend,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>the memories of times, have come to an end,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>their threads wove the fabric of an earlier day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A life has ended, with the passing of a friend,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>sunrises and sunsets, bright days and dark nights</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>circled again and again, and gave context to this life,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>moment after moment, their life was lived each day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A life has ended, with the passing of a friend,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>lives have been touched by the dear one's journey,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>laughter, tears, hopes, fears, a life has come to an end </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>memories hold their spirit alive, in my own life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A life has ended, with the passing of a friend,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>the loss of future moments, that will not be,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>grateful for moments shared, that nourished me,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>moments lived, in casual belief, they would never end.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A part of me has ended, with the passing of a friend,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>be they gone from the earthly plane, their spirit soars,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>to renew again, in summerland, heaven or another life,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know not where, but their love remains with me,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>for in this life, we friends, did share.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss my friend, but they will always be near, inside</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>of me, inside you, and all who took time to hear,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>the music of this life so dear, a life now silent,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>living only in the memory, of those who survive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byakuya’s eyes met with his son, worn and tired and broken as they were, their feelings reflected in each other's eyes. The fox threw out a heart wrenching whine before throwing himself into Byakuya’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The officer’s stood in shock as Byakuya soothed the fox, whispering as he ran his hand through the white fur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir, please, that's a wild animal!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I know!" In a swift motion, Byakuya palmed the jewel into his pocket, and slowly stood with the fox in his arms. "I've raised this fox since he was a kit! I know what I'm doing!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The officers stood baffled at Byakuya as he slowly walked away, each step making Senku more anxious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The distance made it real. The paramedics surrounding Gen’s lifeless form made it real. Seeing Chrome’s sympathetic eyes upon it made it very real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The love of his life was dead. An accident at a rarely used stop light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing Senku could have done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku let unconsciousness overtake him, but not without one final thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck the gods, I’m never leaving home again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I PROMISE THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING JUST BARE WITH ME.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Senku feels everything. Deeply. Painfully.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku had never felt so weak before. Not even after fighting Kohaku to the death had he felt so listless. He lay on his bed, blinking blearily to the ceiling, not believing that he was home and Gen was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gen was gone…?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stuck within the cyclone in his mind, reliving the experience: a rainy night at the bottom of the thousand steps, waves of rain against the asphalt, the blinking hazard lights illuminating the droplets, a lifeless form in the middle of the road, limp, cold, broken…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What could he have done differently? How could he have stopped such a tragic fate? Surely it must have been within his power. He was so strong, so powerful! If he had another chance, it would be different… would it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had happened so fast. Too fast. Senku was called to Gen's side instantly, but it was already too late. He should have been able to help, to do something, to save him…! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He failed Gen. He failed the man he loved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the guilt drowned him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because it was all his fault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen would have never died if they had never met. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep. Sleep, sleep forever, and forget this cruel world that he had foolishly chosen to be reborn into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rasp of knuckles on his door caused the mourning god to open his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Senku…" his father called from behind the boundary of the door, his voice soft and hesitant. "Your friends are here." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took some effort for Senku to lift his head. Crimson eyes void of light considered the door, his eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Friends? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gen?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku blinked, his head softly shaking. No, not Gen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gen was gone.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could sense them behind the door. Yuzuriha, fiddling with the hems of her sleeves. The scent of salt told him that she had been crying. Of course she had been. But she was here nonetheless, next to Taiju. The big oaf stood as still of a rock and twice as stubborn, his posture tall and his fists clenched tight. He was being strong. For Yuzuriha, for Senku, for Gen… but he had been crying too, made apparent by his dry throat and labored breathing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku turned his back to the door. "Tell them to go home." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The response to his demand were quiet whispers behind his door. He tuned their voices out. Their worry and pity were not what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was torn between wanting to feel all the pain and anguish he deserved and to stop feeling at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Senku," Byakuya called, his voice just as light, but somehow piercing through Senku's skull. "They're not going home because they've offered to help around the shrine. I just wanted to let you know why they'll still be here, we're going to be very busy today-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man's consideration felt like a knife twisting in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine!" Senku yelled, his voice cracking from strain. He took a pillow and covered his face. "Whatever! Just go already!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"SENKU!" Taiju's voice boomed from behind the door. "I know you're hurt! I know! It may never stop hurting!" his foot stomped against the hardwood floor. "But you aren't alone! Yuzuriha and I will be here every day! Tomorrow, and the next, and the next!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yes!" Yuzuriha cried. "We'll be here!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"EVEN WHEN YOU DON'T WANT US!" Taiju banged his fist against the door. "BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR! WE CAN GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER! SE-SENKU!!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're loud…" Senku muttered, burrowing himself further, further, under his blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got the silence he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not deserve such kindness from his friends. He was stupid, selfish, listening to his heart rather than following the rules. He did what was forbidden and caused pain. He tried to fix it, to make things right, and it caused more pain. Pain that Gen probably felt until his very last moments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen died alone. Alone and heartbroken and it was all Senku's fault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The morning of anguishing silence faded away, replaced by something ten billion times worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prayers. Prayers for Gen. For his soul and his afterlife. Prayers and cries and begging to bring him back-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sat up from his bed in complete disbelief, tears streaming down his face. People were praying at the shrine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They've come here to pray to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How could they be so foolish to pray to the god who abandoned him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The god could repress the voices if he tried, but the resounding prayers he heard caused his already aching head to pound. Why, why were they so loud? He's always heard the prayers, always in the back of his mind, but why could he hear them as if they were right by his side? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He caught a faint light in the corner of his eye. He followed the light, his eyes resting on the cracked jewel laying on his nightstand. The light was resonating as the voices continued to pour into his mind... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckled. So this was the source of his problem. His fingers curled around the jewel, a smirk playing across his lips. "You couldn't be any less useful." Senku spat at the accursed item. His laugh was dry and bitter, raising in volume as his frustration peaked. His arm swung back before throwing the orb, the wall splintering on impact, a round hole was punctured, revealing a dent in the wall opposite of it in the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There is no god at this shrine! He abandoned it just like he abandoned Gen!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hot tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. He tried to dry them, but they fell nonetheless. He sobbed, rubbing at his face until it was raw, falling back onto his bed in exhaustion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Useless. Useless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Useless</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please…" Senku whimpered as he threw his arm across his face. "Please be a bad dream. A cruel joke by the gods to show me the danger. I get it! You win! Please…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a dream." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sat up immediately, staring wide eyed at the brown eyes that bore into him. Senku's stance relaxed for a millisecond before he turned away from the elder god, curling into his blankets. "Go away, Chrome." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Senku." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Senku wiped at his eyes, glaring over his shoulder. "Shut up!" a deep breath, a shiver racking through his body. "Don't try to lecture me now." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not." Chrome said. Senku peaked open his eyes, holding his glare. He watched Chrome hold out his hoshi-no-tama, still cracked, but still in one piece. "Here." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku hated it. He hated seeing the jewel that called him to see Gen's body out on that wet street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn't stop himself from taking it from Chrome, from holding it tightly to his chest. "Dammit!" He sobbed between shaking breaths, feeling Chrome's eyes on him, although he didn't say a word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku didn't know how much time had passed. He couldn't be bothered to count, not when he had spent so long counting for two worlds, only to lose the reason for counting. But Chrome was here for him, waiting for something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waiting for him to talk about it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was there to say? No one knew more than Senku that his thought patterns were stupid, unhelpful, disorienting and self distructive. What good would talking do for him now that words could not solve his problems? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Senku felt the urge to speak, to be heard. So his mouth opened, and Chrome listened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He called to me." Senku's grip on the red orb tightened. "It had to have been instant, but he called to me, Chrome, before he died… I heard it clearly. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> heard his prayers. I thought, maybe, giving him my Hoshi-no-tama would help me protect him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I couldn't do anything!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was gone instantly!" Senku shook, clutching his hair as he tried to breath. "What is the point of all this power if I can't protect the people I love?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome's eyes closed ever so softly. "We are powerful, but we are not omniscient. There are things even out of our control. I'm sorry, Senku." Chrome reached out, placing his hand on Senku's shoulder. "I know how you feel, but this will get better-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Senku snapped, jerking out of Chrome's grasp. "Like hell you know how I feel! I hate you!" Senku curled in on himself, the prayers in his head too loud to suppress as the hot tears streamed down his face. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I hate all the gods, and I hate you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you hate me." Chrome's tone did not change. He remained calm, his eyes never leaving the broken God in front of him. "It's not the first time you've hated me, either." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku did not respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome turned his gaze towards the ceiling, an ever faint smile on his lips. "You are looking for someone to blame. The teens, the driver, the gods, yourself. You feel powerless, hopeless, angry." The elder god looked to the broken wall before taking a deep breath. "I know how you feel, Senku. I lost the human I loved, too." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... What?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fox God looked over his shoulder, his red eyes wide. Chrome smiled at him, patting the side of the bed, so Senku turned to face him, grabbing a pillow to clutch to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You used to hate me, you know." Chrome began with his half smile. Somehow he looked so sad. "You were young, then. Just a kid! You crossed your arms and glared at me when you saw me, never spoke to me, even when the elders told you to show respect." Chrome chuckled, the sound empty in the quiet bedroom. "I never blamed you. And I think, because of that, you were curious. But it was many, many years before you finally asked my story." Chrome's eyes closed. "You were the only one to ask. And now, I'll tell you again." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was a princess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was beautiful, kind, and graceful. As the eldest daughter of the clan, she had a responsibility to marry well for the sake of her people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was sick all of her life. Her family would take her to the shrine at the bottom of the valley, past the ancient forest to the lake of giant Koi, where the Great willow's branches kissed the waters surface and the lilies bloomed year round, and set her in the crystal clear waters as they prayed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Koi of the lake kissed her skin to bless her. The waters cooled her fever and gave her new life. The fresh air at the temple healed her lungs so she could breath without pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They thanked the god of the shrine and took her away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Chrome had done nothing to help her. It was against the ancient rules to interfere directly with the humans. They must not be used, after all, must not be tricked to interfere in mortal ways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The princess would one day die, and her husband to be would rule their lands alone. Among all the gods, this was known. There was nothing that could stop her fate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So the princess never fully recovered. She was brought back to the shrine, again and again, over the years of her life, each new one a miracle in its own right. The toad god watched her grow from a small child into a young woman with  golden hair and eyes like glowing cave crystals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was always smiling, always humble and gracious to those around her, even as she slowly died. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The curious god would visit her home. He would check up on the princess, see if she was doing well, and take his leave back to the shrine when his curiosity was sated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he never went back at all. He stayed at the castle, watching over her, keeping her safe with blessings and charms he had made tucked under her porch or around her private garden, walking the line between acceptable and condemnable behavior. He hid as a frog beneath her porch, listening to her sing as she weaved or sewed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first time he used his human form was to meet her. He was impersonating a lost peasant; perfect for how embarrassed he was to be in her presence. She was patient. She was kind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile made him fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The visits became frequent. He snuck into her garden. He had nothing human to talk about, so he showed her rocks and minerals, plants and herbs of the region, bringing her flowers he found among the valley that she had never seen before. She didn't mind. She loved to learn, loved to listen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she loved telling stories. He sat and listened to stories for hours on end. Some were stories of his past, twisted slightly with the passage of time, and he laughed when hearing them. He told her he was not laughing at her, just that her presence makes him happy enough to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He told her that he loved her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She apologized. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should not have to love someone who is about to die. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he took her hand and gently kissed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"There,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He whispered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You are healed. You will live a long and fruitful life."</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was healed, completely cured, an amazing miracle! She told her family what had happened, and her father searched all the land for the peasant named Chrome. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he had gone back to the shrine. He knew he had gone too far. If he stayed any longer, he risked being hunted by the gods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the god was okay with that. As long as she lived, he would live his life peacefully watching over her, and her children, and her children's children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only she had lived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no Chrome in the village, no quirky boy who liked rocks and stories. They could not find the man who loved and "cured" her, and as such Ruri was to fulfill her role and marry well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had long been promised to a man from a neighboring family of the valley, only she had not been well enough to leave home. Now that she was healed, they married, and she was taken with the lord to her new home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She never got to rest her head upon her new bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome knew when it happened. He found her on the ground, face first in a washbucket. Water was everywhere, the floor was scratched by her nails, bruises lined her entire body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her husband sat drinking sake under the moonlight as if he had not just committed the worst atrocity the god had ever seen from mankind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he drowned them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drowned everyone in the valley like the man drowned her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He conjured a raging storm that did not cease. He washed away all traces of the scourge of man from his valley. Their evil tainted his memory of her pure smile, so he cleansed them from his sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took decades before he was ready for the waters of the valley to recede, to let humans once again walk upon his land. The only building to remain was a shrine, old and rotten from the centuries of water, but still standing against all odds. Humans do not dare to rebuild upon the cursed land. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome killed all of his followers, and Senku hated him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She was punished for my selfishness." Chrome's fist was clenched on his knees, but his eyes remained soft. "I wanted her to live. But fate disagreed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The toad god looked down to Senku, smiling softly when he saw the fresh tears in his eyes. "So hey, if you want to break a few walls, I don't blame you. I'm sure nobody will. Take all the time you need, Senku. Days, months, decades… I'll be here to listen to your story, like you did for me. Together, we can heal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku's movement was slow. He reached out, taking Chrome's tight fist in his hand. Chrome was shocked, blinking as Senku closed his eyes, the tears softly hitting the pillow under his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome stayed with him all day, watching over the crying god. There was nothing he could do but be here by his side, a hand to hold. But to Senku, that was enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was more than Chrome ever had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku fell to sleep, and the elder god left him to rest. Senku awoke at the sound of the front door opening, hearing the soft gasp from his father when he got close to his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To the sound of a broom's bristles against the hardwood floor, Senku quickly fell back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The God of fortune woke up alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his stinging eyes as he sat up from his bed. He noticed that the hole in his wall was patched with a block of wood: a temporary fix until the arrangements were made to get it repaired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku could not find the energy to feel guilty about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He struggled to stand on his wobbling legs. He fell forward, catching himself on his desk. He took a deep breath, the feeling of his full lungs almost painful under the weight of his loss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thirsty…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his scratchy throat, forcing his legs forward. The other  wall was uncovered, his father likely not knowing how to temporarily fix the impact. Senku regarded it for only a moment before walking into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He became frozen at the sight of the bakeneko at his sink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're awake." Kohaku filled a glass with cold water. "I'm glad." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did not know how he should have reacted when he was given the glass. He simply took it, drinking the water to heal his parched throat. When the glass was empty he glared at the younger god. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to hear anything from the one who tried to kill Gen." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't kill Gen. I killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shouldn't you be mad about that?" Senku's silence was louder than words. Kohaku smiled at the ground, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. "At least had it been me who killed him, you would have someone to be mad at." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kohaku jumped when the glass shattered in Senku's grasp. "Don't stand here feeling bad that you didn't get your kill!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't get my kill!" Kohaku snapped back, determination set in her eyes. "You protected him! You gave your life for him!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't do enough!" Fresh tears streamed down Senku's face. "I could have done more-!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Senku." Kohaku looked so sad. "You couldn't." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku's hands covered his face. His shoulders shook, struggling to breath. "You sure, Kohaku? Couldn't I put a spell on him? A protection ward? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bakeneko wrapped her arms around the fox god. She brushed her fingers through his hair so gently that it felt cruel, and he froze in her tender embrace. "There was nothing, Senku." A sob. Was she crying? Or was it him? "There is nothing we can do to stop fate."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku's chest tightened, his heart breaking all over again as he clung to the lioness. Broken sobs left his lips, and when his knees failed, she held him up as if he weighed nothing at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't… I've never believed in fate." Senku shook his head against her shoulder. "We create our own fate. And when we succeed, I grant wishes. I've granted so many wishes, Kohaku. I've rewarded those who challenged fate. So why…" Senku clenched his teeth, his stomach twisting in a tight knot. "Why couldn't I make my own wish come true?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly they sank to the ground. Kohaku held him against her chest, letting him sob until his heart's content. Breathing was painful. Thinking was painful. Being held was so, so painful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He was my wish, Kohaku." Senku whispered, his voice hoarse and tired. "He was all the fortune I needed in the world." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kohaku smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Senku?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes opened slowly. He pushed himself up from the cold ground, looking up to his father's wide and worried eyes. He was alone in the kitchen, Kohaku long gone, shrouded in the light of dusk and surrounded by glass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up to his father, blinking slowly. "Sorry for the mess. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Messes</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Senku looked towards the hallway. "I can help patch the wall."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it." Byakuya waved his hand, his smile not reaching his warm brown eyes. He grabbed a broom from the pantry before offering his son a hand. Senku took it, raising to his feet and silently stepping away from the glass he had shattered with his bare hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku looked at the hand that had held his father's, the same hand that shattered the glass. He pulled his hand away, inspecting it closely. There was not a scratch on him; not a single cut. The God clenched his fist tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why? Why was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> so resilient? Why was he okay when Gen was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Senku!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't even know he had fallen to his knees. Byakuya rushed to his side, holding his son's shaking shoulders, though no sound left the broken God's lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cloudless sky was a soft blue, the sun's rays warm across pale skin that walked under the canopy of trees. Birds could be heard singing, the squirrels in the trees jumping from branch to branch as they chased one another. It was a beautiful afternoon to sneak out of the house, avoiding the crowd of people that gathered at his shrine steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could still hear them. People mourning the loss of someone they did not know, someone they thought they knew. So many people begged the god to bring him back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that was why he was walking towards the gates to the underworld with nothing but determination and hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was also why he did not flinch when a silver spear met his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know better, Senku.” A soft voice hummed in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku closed his eyes, leaning his neck towards the sharp edge of the weapon. He wasn’t surprised to hear a gasp, the spear leaving his neck and stabbing into the soft earth of the ground. Senku’s arm was grabbed, turning him roughly to face wide green eyes. “What is wrong with you?” Ginro screeched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku made no movement to fight back, his eyes listlessly staring at the spear stuck in the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginro’s grip tightened on the fox god’s arm. “Come with me.” He snapped. He pulled Senku along until he was in front of the shrine: If it could be called as such. It consisted of two large rock formations folded on top of each other, an eerie wind heard at the small, human sized opening in the front. On either side of this passage was an Okami statue, representing the two brothers who watched over this sacred place. A large tori stood in front of this formation, standing as one of the only indications that this was a holy site. The gate to the underworld was a rather small, forgotten shrine; exactly how the guardians preferred it. The humans had no business looking for the entrance to a forbidden land.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginro led Senku under the tori, walking through its center. He made the fox god sit at a stone bench before the gate, crossing his arms as he watched Senku’s eyes slowly travel to the whispering cave entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Kinro appeared from thin air. His voice was stern, his narrow eyes set firmly on Senku’s shrunken form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku slowly turned his gaze towards the older wolf god. “You said the next time I came here, you’d kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kinro and Ginro shared a look of disbelief between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elder brother kneeled in front of Senku, his knuckles white from his tight grip on his spear. “I lied.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku huffed, a twisted grin across his face. “Figures.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying to be hard on you to get you to come back to us. I wanted you to abandon this mortal life-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready, then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you're not!” Ginro stomped his foot. “Not in the right way! You- This isn’t like you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grief is a powerful thing, Senku.” Kinro placed his hand on Senku’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “You must not let it consume you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinro, please.” Senku’s eyebrows furrowed together. “You know why I’m here. I can’t live without him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kinro shook his head. “You’ve lived thousands of years without him-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus 23 mortal years!” Ginro added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your anguish will not last forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t understand!” Senku shook his head. “Love is so hard to explain. I would do anything, anything at all, for him to come back. If he were just alive-” Senku’s eyes were wet with unshed tears. “Take my life as payment. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Kinro stood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A god's life is surely worth more than a lord’s!” Senku stood as well, following the wolf as he tried to walk away. “More than enough to bring a human back from the dead!” He shook his head. “I'll pass him down the narrow path down just to see him again. And his life… It’s worth so much more than mine!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t, Senku.” Ginro turned his gaze down. Kinro stopped, his grip on his spear unbearably tight as Ginro continued. “We just can’t. It’s impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku glared. “But your tale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A lie to keep the humans away.” Ginro admitted. “Human’s can’t take no for an answer. So we had to make up a story to show how truly impossible it is to bring someone back. Our gate is one way, for spirits of the dead </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no cure for death.” Kinro answered finally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then just kill me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Senku growled, throwing his hand against his chest. “I’ll see Gen again in hell!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell!?” Ginro screeched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kinro sighed. “It’s not hell. Not… exactly. And you can never go there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hell not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Ginro muttered, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. “Gods don’t go to the underworld when they die.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s arms fell to his sides. A long sigh left his chest, his form looking so much smaller than normal. “Where do we go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kinro turned his head towards the cloudless sky above them, looking so much deeper than just the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We go back to the stars we were born from.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing left for Senku to do but to walk home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rejection</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew they would fight him, but he didn’t know that it was an impossibility.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dejection</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was there really nothing else he could do? Magic wasn’t like science. The rules the gods played by were weak at best and flimsy by design. They could be bent and twisted to fit a powerful god’s whim, but it wasn’t enough. None of it was enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Depression</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku fell to his knees on the side of the road. He couldn't bring himself to stand. What was the point of it? There was nothing he could do. He could only give up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he died, he would not reunite with Gen on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No point in living, no point in dying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Destiny is a force unmeasurable by science but an unmistakable truth to the universe, and Senku can measure its existence by the impossibility to fight against it to get Gen back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was he not smart enough? Not clever enough to count this far ahead? He should have known when he turned himself human, albeit unsuccessfully, that destiny would get in the way of any bonds he created. He should have predicted this! Was he so stupid before?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku covered his face, cursing his past self. If only he had that extensive knowledge; there must be something that he missed, something that his ancient knowledge could catch easily; something that would make him chuckle at himself for how simple he was thinking right now. Forbidden magic? Dark magic? Something satanic? Does Satan even exist here? “Anything.” Senku muttered, teeth grinding painfully. “Anything, please-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His chest felt warm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s brows furrowed, the warm sensation against his chest a starch contraction to the emptiness he felt. He lightly placed his hand on his chest. The warmth was physical, radiating to his palm, warm, almost hot against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of his shirt, he pulled out a braided seaweed necklace. Attached was a crystal clear tear, with light so bright the warmth could be felt against his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was this a sign?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku plucked the crystal off the necklace, the gem burning against his fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will I lose myself if I remember?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does it matter</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the crystal pressed against his tongue, his body erupted into hot flames.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the human Ishigami Senku was no more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>